Hired To Pretend
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: Everything was set up now. They pretended. They fell hard. They once gave up. But it's still them 'till the end. See how pretending became the real thing. NxM Sorry for the late late late late late update.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this will serve as my very first fanfic

Hey guys, this will serve as my very first fanfic..inspired by "My So Called Fiance" by tokyobend17..NO FLAMES...

**CHARACTERS:**

**MIKAN SAKURA**

**17 years old,**

**NATSUME AND OTHERS**

**18 years old**

**TADASHI AKIRA**

**18 years old **(MY CHARACTER)

**YOUICHI HYUUGA**

**8 years old**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**CHAPTER 1- THE WORST PHONE CALL **

The gang are at the Hyuuga mansion music room playing some instruments. Natsume was listening to his i-Pod, Youichi was playing video games, Ruka and Koko on guitars and Yuu on the drums...

"Hey, Natsume" called Ruka which Natsume quickly replied a 'hn'

"Wasn't your mom calling today?" "usually your mom calls at this time.." answered Yuu "speaking of your mom, is she still in Paris?" Koko asked

"yeah, she is still there doing her stuff" Natsume answered..

"hahaha, you know what? If I met your mom earlier I could have been your father Natsume!!" joked Koko

After hearing this Youichi stopped playing and looked at the four teens then said before turning back his gaze at his game"you know what Koko-senpai? If you were are dad nii-chan and i would probably looked like cows.." Yuu and Ruka burst on laughs while Natsume just gave a smirk.. and Koko pouted

Yuu added "hahahaha..way right You-chan" "hahaha for some 8 year ol you inherited too much from your brother" Ruka said

**RING.RING.RING.RING**

Natsume's phone rang while the three other boys stared at each other. He flipped his phone and answered..

"oi, mom"

**'oh hello honey, how are you?'**

"don't call me that, fine"

**'your brother?'**

"fine"

**'your friends?'**

"fine"

**'the house?'**

"fine"

**'classmates?'**

"fine"

**'school?'**

"fine"

**'grades?'**

"fine"

**'our friends?'**

"fine"

**'your fiancee?'**

"fin--what?"

**'didn't you promised that i will the unlucky.. err.. luck girl when I get hme?'**

_'damn'_ "oh yeah the girl, she's not here, she's on her modeling job"

**'oh, is she beautiful?'**

"well yeah"

**'caring? likes to cook? always smiling?'**

"okaa-san! why don't you see her for yourself?"

**'okay **_sigh _**bye sweety'**

"mom!"

**'bye' **_hangout_

"WHAT?" asked Ruka "_sigh _what part of hell will I find a girl with those personalities?" answered Natsume. "huh?" "mom said that she'll see my fiancee when she get here". Confused Yuu answered "You have a fiancee? You never introduced her to us!!"

"Never knew you had one dude" added Koko "That's because i don't have one"

"WHAT!? Then why?" Ruka said "I promised mom that to have one in no time!" answered a cool Natsume..

Confused Koko asked "Then why aren't you panicking? You should look for some hot babe out there" cooly Natsume looked at his brother, Youichi, after receiving the message said "why look for a stupid baka if you can hire one?" the three looked at the brothers suprisingly..Natsume just gave a smirk..

Then broking the silence Koko said "well yeah, he has a point.." followed by Ruka "well yeah he has a point there's no trouble on looking, many girls there are ready to become your slave even without payment.."

"well, then what our we waiting for? Let's go!!"

"where?"

"**MALL"**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Was it good? Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... Chapter 2 is up..**

**Don't forget your reviews...XOXOXO**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 2- The Meeting**

At the mall...

"Mou, we've been roaming to this stupid mall but still none..." said a familiar brunette named Mikan Sakura.."That's because nobody will hire a baka like you.." replied Hotaru her so-called bestfriend. "Do I really need to look for a job guys? I mean is it really needed?" "yes Mikan-chan" said a pink haired named Anna..

"So by the way do you guys found yourselves a job?" Mikan said

"I work as an inventor" Hotaru said, "I work at a fashion house as a designer" announced Nonoko "I work as a cook" countered Anna.

After looking left and right for something interesting, Mikan saw a Bear Store.."yeah yeah...hey why won't we go to that store.."

**BEAR STORE**

"hey look this bear is so kawaiii...!" shouted Mikan hugging a baby blue colored bear."Yeah this too" Nonoko was about to grab a bear when a boy around her age grab it.Tha boy examined the bear for a moment then said "You like this? I'll buy it for you then." said the boy.."Well thank you then Koko.." yup it was Koko and the others.."Hello Ruka-kun, Yuu-kun and Koko" greeted Anna. "h-hi" Yuu greeted back with a small blush on his face.. "o-ohayo I-Imai-san" greeted Ruka to Hotaru..

"umm who are this guys Hotaru?" Mikan asked in confustion..noticing the brunete Ruka said "Who is she? Is she new?". "yup, baksa this blonde is Ruka Nogi, that boy who bought Nonoko's bear is Koko her suitor and that boy with glasses is Yuu, Anna's admirer" Hotaru said emotionless..

"oh, hi then I'm Mikan Sakura" Mikan said with a bow.."hey, Hotaru then Ruka-kun is also your admirer, huh?" with that Ruka turned red while the great Hotaru Imai turned to face her idiot bestfriend and said"Maybe"

"oh well guys I'm going to the cafeteria wanna come" Mikan invited.

After meeting Mikan Ruka said to Koko "Well she can pass Natsume's mom's standards right? I mean look at her she didn't even drool or flirt at us.." which Koko quickly replied "Well yeah she can pass though"

**THUD**

When the gang heard the sound they quicly went to the entrance and saw Mikan on top of a guy on the floor.."eh? gomene, mister, I wasn't looking on the way" Mikan said with her eyes closed and her hand rubbing her head.. reminder she was still **on** top of him.."yeah yeah, just get off me Polka" the guy said to her emotionless..

After hearing those words..Mikan quickly stood up and pointed at the guy.."YOU..YOU PERVERT!!"

"Mikan what happened?" Anna asked "THIS... THIS PERVERT JUST LOOKED AT..AT MY..AT..MY " she couldn't finish her sentence and quickly hugged Nonoko..

Helping the guy, Ruka asked "Natsume what did you do to her this time?" "I didn't do anything she showed it to me" (don't act so innocent Natsume you looked at it anyway)

Hearing those words Mikan shouted "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU PERVERTED MORON..AND YOU LOOKED AT IT? YOU SHOULD HAVE CLOSED YOUR EYES AT LEAST!! now I wouldn't be able to get married!!"

"hn..who cares if you wouldn't get married?, like I care!!" with those closing words Mikan left the store with veins popping out..which Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru followed..

The three looked at their buddy who was looking at the retreating figures.."She's the one right, Natsume?"

"yeah, I'll leave the questioning to you guys" after saying those he left..

**AT THE CAFE**

"The nerve of a guy, i couldn't believe that Ruka and the others befriend him!!" shouted Mikan, concerned Anna said "yeah but don't you think Mikan-chan Natsume-kun is kinda-" "cute?" Nonoko followed..which Mikan debated "him? cute? hah!"

"Why would you gave time to that guy?" someone interupted. The three girls looked up only seeing Ruka, Yuu and Koko's face.."what are you doing here guys?" Anna said "well we are assigned to do something" Koko quickly answered..Yuu gave his attention to Mikan and said "umm Mikan-chan can we ask you a question?" then Ruka "You know, friend to friend talk" confused Mikan agreed..

"Do you like kids?" Yuu asked

"yes"

'"Do you cook?" Koko said

"of course"

"Do you like gardening?" Yuu asked

"ofcourse"

"Are you into fashion?" Koko asked

"alittle but i prefer simplicity"

"Do you like Natsume?" Ruka said

"HELL NO"

"why?" Ruka questioned

"his a jerk, a pervert, and everything"

"perfect" the three said in unison

"what?"

"You have yourself a job Sakura-san"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0­-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**WELL how was it?**

**reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the late update

**Hey guys sorry for the late update..**

**I was planning for this awful story of mine..**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**CHAPTER 3- I SOLD MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL**

"Well this maybe it" Mikan said while staring at the huge Mansion in front of her. She was still infront of the gate but the mansion is soooo huge. "Ruka-pyon said the biggest mansion in this village so this is it maybe."

Knocking twice, Mikan fixed her dress--a light blue sun dress with a pair of flats and with her hair that was fixed neatly on her left side. Sighing lightly the door opened revealing a maid in whit and blue uniform. "You must be Sakura-sama, Hyuuga-sama was expecting you. Please come in." Bowing slightly Mikan followed the maid inside.

It wasn't an ordinary mansion thought, it has antique, modern and cool furnitures. _'I'm not sure about this job but they're sure are rich...whoever they are'_ Mikan said to herself. On the long corridors of the mansion, Mikan saw some portraits of a woman in her 30's with soft silver hair and dazzling crimson eyes, with her was a man who was in his 30's too, raven hair and cool green eyes. From the looks of their closeness Mikan stopped and looked at the portrait. _'They must be a couple, they look good with each other'_ . Focusing too much at the couple she didn't notice the two boy who was beside the couple _'eh? Those two must be their children'_

The first boy was in between 17 or 18, he has messy raven hair and cold crimson orbs. The second boy has silver hair and green eyes, in Mikan's observation; he was in 8 or 9 years old.

"Sakura-sama this way please" the maid interrupt. "Hai". With a turn on their left they faced a big oak door. _Knock knock_ the sound maid as the maid knocked on the door. With a faint voice they heard someone inside say "Come in", he must be the boss in the area. With an order the maid said to Mikan before she left "Sakura-sama you may come-in". With a nod as a reply Mikan went in.

It wasn't an ordinary room, like the mansion it was filled with fancy gadgets, furniture's etc..Her fantasizing was interrupted by, "oi baka sit down" _'so not good!! How rude.'_ "Hai!".

"So my friends told you about the business, am I right?" with that voice she was sure the he was a boy, "umm, no, not yet" _' I know that voice, i heard that before.'_ "Well, I want you to pretend as my fake fiancée" he said coolly. After hearing what he said she quickly said "**WHAT?**", not used on the tone he replied "stop being noisy little girl, you are just going to pretend so that I can keep my cover, and besides I'm going to pay you."

"How much?" she asked

"100,000 yen each month" he said as if money wasn't a problem to him. _'Well it is tempting'_ "Well?" he added. Mikan was really confused if she'll accept the offer or not. "Well umm okay but for how long?" she questioned. "Well until my mother founds out then".

Then a question struck her "But what if they will ask for marriage?" coolly he answered "We'll give it to them if that's what they want then". Angry yet confused she shouted, "HUH? BUT WE'RE JUST PRETENDING SO, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TIE MY KNOT". "Shut the heck up will you? its not as if I want to marry you for real, the wedding will be just a cover and after 3 or 4 years we'll divorce and you'll have your freedom, again"

"Oh," awkward with the silence Mikan said "well if we might going to make a deal would you mind turn around so that I can see you?" (Mind you, Natsume was sitting on the chair that was turned around, you know, Mikan just looks at the back of the chair while Natsume was facing the big window).

"Sure **polka dots**"remembering the flashback:

_When the gang heard the sound they quickly went to the entrance and saw Mikan on top of a guy on the floor.."eh? Gomene, mister, I wasn't looking on the way" Mikan said with her eyes closed and her hand rubbing her head.. Reminder she was still __**on**__ top of him..."yeah yeah, just get off me Polka" the guy said to her emotionless..._

_After hearing those words..Mikan quickly stood up and pointed at the guy.."YOU..YOU PERVERT!!"_

End of Flash back

"Don't say you're…" The boy turned around revealing the face of "**HYUUGGAA!!**"

"Aww come on don't call me by my last name Sakura" saying as if he doesn't give a care to the world. After saying those he took a document from his desk's drawer and gave to Mikan. Confused, Mikan opened the file and said "What's this?" rolling his eyes he said "isn't it obvious? It's a file...Sign it!"

"Well, If its you who will be my partner then no way" throwing the document back to the desk Mikan crossed her arms to her chest. Boy, she will not make a deal to him, never. But after hearing what Natsume said, she gave in and agreed "oh, okay then I'll just throw the 100, 000 yen after all,"

"Matte, no, don't I accept the deal..." after hearing her words Natsume showed a smirk and gave the document showing her a signal to sign it. After receiving the document she signed it and asked, "When are we going to start?" "Well, your going to Gakuen Alice right? It's up to you, I'm always ready to act after all. . ."

"Well yeah". "Oh yeah, you're living here starting tomorrow". "okay but don't you have any rules for me to follow while we put this act on?". Without looking at her he said " Of course I do,"

1. We should always be together no matter what. Where I'm going you should be there, except private places for me to go and set my own business.

2. No one should know about this, the maids know it already and promised not to say it or their out. My friends know about this already so I think it will be only fare for you to also say it to your friends. My brother knows about this though.

3. Well you'll be going through a lot of tutoring though, you will learn native and worldwide cooking styles, dancing-

"Wait will it be break dance or hip hop?" Natsume just gave her glare and said "no waltz and tango, now I was saying-"

-dancing waltz and tango, playing specific instruments like violin and piano. Gardening and lastly modeling"

4. Your living here.

"I think that's all" He was done explaining when Mikan said "Wait can I add some," Giving a questioning look Natsume agreed.

"Don't cheat on me"

Natsume almost fell his chair and said "Why would I cheat on a hag like you?" he was just holding a laugh when Mikan said "Well we should gain our image though, I'm going I'll just return tomorrow" Before leaving Mikan said "My life's going to be miserable," She was ready to go out when Natsume retorted.

"It's already miserable Sakura," Oh for a living hell a vein popped out in Mikan said the shouted "**HYUUUUGGGAAAAA!!**"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**How was it? Don't forget the reviews. . x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry… it took me long

**Hey guys sorry… it took me long**

**Anyway I want to make an announcement:**

**IF****YOU'RE****YLORAH****DANA****DEPASUCAT**** UP COMING THIRD YEAR IN S.M.M.S **

**DON'T**** YOU DARE READ THIS FANFIC!! (Joke!!)**

**OH YEAH, I'LL INCLUDE NATSUME AND MIKAN AS SINGERS **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER 4- MY LIFE STARTED IN A KISS...**

After a few days, Mikan moved in to the Hyuuga's and finally move on with her new life as Natsume Hyuuga's fake fiancée. And today she has to face Natsume Hyuuga's fan girls after knowing his a famous vocalist of the all-boy band called Crimson Escape. She is still sleeping in her bed, enjoying her new room which had baby pink wallpaper, purple carpet, her very own four-poster bed, huge bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe.

Now she is lying in her pink bed, she was dreaming on her blur face prince charming when-

**BANGBANGBANG**

Her door sounded like hell when somebody knocked on it like there's no tomorrow. She is tired. Well she has to face the consequences on receiving her new job though. So lazily she went to get the door. "Who is it?" she asked with a yawn. Then a cool voice answered her "oi, baka get your butt here, if you don't want to be dragged to school in your pajamas". So that explains it they have school today.

After hearing those words she quickly rushed to her huge of a bathroom which has the size of her very own living room in her house. She took a bath and get dressed to her new school uniform, took her bag and went downstairs to the dining room where the Hyuuga siblings sat.

"What time is it? Are we late? Am I going to get detention? Oh boy, too much for being a new student!!" Mikan said as if it was the end of the world. Well, we can't blame her it was her first day!! The Hyuuga's looked at her from head to toe. She was now wearing the Gakuen Alice's middle school uniform (no need to describe it right? Just look at Tsubasa and Misaki). She looked great, Natsume wasn't wrong on choosing her.

Awkward with the silence, Mikan asked the two boys "Are we really late?"

"No, its 6:49" Youichi said. "** WHAT? YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY!!**" she screamed or should I say yelled. It's only right for Mikan to be angry, I mean their class starts at 8:00. Anyway lets fast forward, the three are now at the Academy's grounds. Mikan was awed. She never saw such big school before; no doubt it was for elite kids. Mikan is in front of her new classroom, class 2-B.

Inside…

"Good morning my wonderful student's I've got a surprise for all of you..." Narumi, class 2-B's homeroom teacher. The entire student's groaned a t his sight, sure he looked like a gay and all but his a nice guy.

Answering his announcement a student said "What? You're going to die?" another said "You're fired?". Narumi sweat drooped as he hears the negative suggestions of his beloved students. **Ehem ehem** he faked a cough, smiling he said "no, that's not really the news I was thinking but we have a new student to join our journey towards success (mind the background pink roses) as we look into our future with high heads and without shame, as we-" his fantasy was interrupted by a cold voice owned by no other that the ice queen, Hotaru Imai. "Just let that new student in already". The students sweat drooped except the raven and the ice queen. Sweat drooped, Narumi called Mikan in.

"Everyone this is your new classmate. Please introduce yourself"

"Konnichiwa minna-san, watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu" (sorry if it's wrong). With her charming smile, the boy population drooled and the girls looked at her with anger and envy at her but let's make an exception namely (Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru). Seeing that his class was interested at the new student, Narumi said "Well any questions?" many raised their hands and said "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you taken?"

"Lets go out sometime, Mi-chan"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Can I court you?"

"Hey want to join our club? You can be our princess there."

"She's taken. . . . . .By me"

The boy's looked at the back only to see who own's the cold voice, the boy's cried, they were hopeless now and the girls fainted to see the no other than the great Natsume Hyuuga. Breaking the ice Narumi said "Well I thought the rumors were right then that Hyuuga-san has a fiancée, and I have to say, you picked the right girl Hyuuga-kun" and added "now, who want's to be Sakura-san's partner". The entire boy's raised their hands but now crying. "Well Hyuuga-kun aren't you going to get your bride?"

That's how Mikan's school life became miserable.

At the car. . . .

"oi, baka after we get home get dress"

Natsume said emotionlessly. Confused Mikan asked "Why?". Without looking at her Natsume said "You're going with us we are going to guest on a show" "oh okay"

Fast forward. .

Mikan was now wearing a light green tube dress and green play list shoes. _'Guess being Natsume-kun's partner isn't bad as I thought it will be.. .' _ Mikan thought as she her hair with some few curls.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama said it's time to go, Ruka-sama and the others are waiting down stairs" _'Well this is it; I have to fix the media too'_ Mikan then went down only to see the gang waiting for her. After receiving the feeling that Mikan is already there, Natsume looked up only to see Mikan on the said dress, simple but beautiful. The others looked up too and praised Mikan for her appearance.

"Well better go.." Koko broke the praising time of his friends.

At the studio..

Mikan was surprised on how many people was there then the host said "Now let's welcome Crimson Escape!!"

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Mikan was speechless; she never thought that Natsume was that good.

Backstage..

"Wow you guys are super" Anna said as she hugs the now blushing Koko. "Umm yeah?" that's the only thing that Koko could say. The gang are talking at each other when Natsume noticed some camera flush and only one thing he could thought; _'damn, media' _

"**Umm, Natsume, who are this girls?"**

"They are our girls" Ruka said

"**So, Natsume-kun is it true that this girl is your fiancée already?"**

"Yes,"

"**Mikan-hime we heard that you can sing, can you give us some sample?"**

Mikan could only look at Natsume who gave her a _do-it-or-else_ look. Then gathering her strength Mikan sang:

I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your  
heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

Mikan could no longer sing, applause was everywhere and Natsume just looked at her in shock.

"**Mikan-hime, will you join the music industry?"**

"I don't know"

"**Natsume-kun can you give the audience a romantic picture of you and your fiancée?"**

Natsume smirked and said "pleasure". With that he leaned and kissed Mikan on the lips..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well how was it?.. Please if someone is in the mood to review give me duet songs and other songs please?.. **


	5. Chapter 5

GUYS I'M GOING TO CHANGE MIKAN'S AGE TO 18 OKAY

**GUYS I'M GOING TO CHANGE MIKAN'S AGE TO 18 OKAY?**

**REVIEWS..**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER 5- START OF MY CAREER**

It was already night time and a certain brunette keeps on turning on her queen sized, four poster bed. She keeps on thinking about that kiss. it was her first and she was providing it for her future lover. _'That's odd, why my heart does keeps on pounding fast when I think of that jerk anyway?'_ she thought as heat rose up on her cheeks. She doesn't know what's happening to her oh well she have to sleep.

Next morning at the huge living room of the Hyuuga mansion, a brunette was lying on the soft coach. She was busy thinking until a calm voice interrupts her.

"Still thinking about the kiss?" a raven head boy said. Mikan looked up and said "shut up jerk! You destroyed my plans! That kiss you were talking about, that was supposed to be my first! Reserved for my future lover!!" Disgust by the over reacting idiot, Natsume said "_-sigh-_ Future lover, eh?"

He moved his head closer to her head and said seductively, "Want to repeat it?"

Mikan quickly sat up as she blushed furiously "Shut the heck up Hyuuga. Who want to be kissed by you?" Smirking, he said "well many. Just treat yourself lucky, polka, you're my First kiss". Mikan was shocked it was also his first kiss? "_-Sigh-_ baka well mom called last night"

"What did he say?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Natsume laid on his king sized bed. Then a finger came to his lips 'hn that polka sure tastes like strawberry, I wouldn't mind kissing her everyday . . . aghh! What am I thinking, as if I like her?' _

_RING RING_

"_Hello"_

'_**Hey honey I saw you on TV'**_

"_HN"_

'_**Who was that girl? Is she the lucky girl? She sure is really pretty I like her, Natsume'**_

"_Umm . . . yeah she's Mikan Sakura"_

"_**Oh no time, oh well honey? I would expect pictures of you and Mikan okay?"**_

"_Yeah . . . sure thing."_

"_**Bye sweetie"**_

"_Bye"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's the story" Natsume said.

"Oh" that's the only thing that Mikan could say. "I hired Imai, to make us those pictures". After hearing that Hotaru's coming Mikan's sad face light up and said "Hotaru's coming? Cool". _'So much for mood swings'_

"Hey Natsume, Sakura-san" a manly soft voice interrupted. The two turned their gaze at the two people in front of them. One was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was a girl in raven and purple eyes. Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai.

"Ruka-pyon, Hotaru!" squealed Mikan. "Oi, Hyuuga! Are we going to start yet?" asked Hotaru while Natsume just replied with an 'hn' as usual.

**SCENE 1: SAKURA HOUYOU**

"Eh? Anna-chan, Nonoko I don't feel wearing this kind of dresses" Mikan said to Ana and Nonoko as they fix her white halter dress with black dots and her messy bun also with her flats. "Hey, but its suits you Mikan-chan" Anna said "yeah" added Nonoko. "Umm? Girls? Imai-san is calling you already" Yuu said. While the three only said in unison "hai".

"Now, baka and jerk go to that sakura tree over there" Natsume and Mikan followed with out hesitations. "Now jerk hug baka at the back and look at the camera." Noticing that Mikan was not comfortable, Natsume said "Oi baka smile a little will you? Make the picture look real."

Natsume hugged Mikan from the back.

**CLICK.**

**SCENE 2: SLEEPING IDIOTS...**

**SCENE 3: BEACH PARTY**

**SCENE 4……..**

Back to the Hyuuga mansion,

"I want a copy Hotaru-chan!" Nonoko squealed as she begs Hotaru to give her copies. "Nope". Anna joined it to but all they received from the raven was a big warm "No".

"Pretty please with cheery on top?" Anna said.

"No."

"Aww, come on Hotaru give us." Nonoko countered back.

Then the three guys namely, Koko, Yuu, and Ruka joined in too.

"Come on Imai-san"

SILENCE. . .

Finally Hotaru said "Alright"

"Yeah"

"Alright!"

"But in exchange with a few yen of course."

Sweat drop. . .

**MEANWHILE**

Mikan and Natsume are in the Flames Recording Studio with Natsume's manager, Persona. "Well, Ms. Sakura, I heard your voice once and I'm quite impressed." Mikan showed a wonderful smile and said "Thank you, Persona-san."

"So you came here to join the music industry, am I right?"

"Umm, yes"

"Okay, you're in. What do you want? Band? Solo? Or you just join Hyuuga and the others?"

"Well, I don't want people saying I join Natsume and the others' band to quickly hit the top and solos aren't my style so I'll make my own band."

After the silence Natsume said "You're making your own band? And who will you recruit?" Mikan made a face to him and said "If I hadn't told you Natsume, Hotaru, me, and the others already have a band we perform at our own old school."

Then Persona said "Okay, Ms. Sakura you have yourself a band what's the name?" "Does Pure Innocent okay?"

"Not bad, so can you sing this song for me, and I'll record it."

I rise to greet the day

Despite the monsters underneath my bed

I grab a pen and count to ten

And spill the contents of my head

_Refrain_

This is the here, this is the now

I gotta make it somehow

Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting

Gotta write it down

_Chorus_

Not to self

Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song

And rule the world by noon

Note to self

Make a grade, make a mark, break a leg

And don't forget to always work the room

'Cause everything is going by so fast

I just wanna make something that lasts

But I'm going to leave the keys up on the shelf

Note to self

I lose myself inside the night

Despite the demons in my mind

We hit the streets and take his head

To promise land, ain't far behind

_Refrain_

Whether it's right or if it's wrong

I want to party all night long

Sometimes it feels my brain is bursting

Gotta write it down

_Chorus_

Not to self

Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song

And rule the world by noon

Note to self

Make a grade, make a mark, break a leg

And don't forget to always work the room

'Cause everything is going by so fast

I just wanna make something that lasts

But I'm going to leave the keys up on the shelf

Note to self

Note to self

Note to self

"Good! Very well sang, Sakura, now why don't you and Hyuuga, make a song?" Persona said. "What?" Natsume said. "Well maybe you'll make guestings on each other concerts."

"Fine with me!" Mikan said. "Now make each other songs, duets, you know! And help each other on composing, okay? I'll be right back after, let's say 2 hours. JA"

"Well better start, Natsume"

After 2 hours. . . Persona arrived "Well, let me hear it." Natsume took the guitar and started playing.

Natsume  
(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)  
There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane  
How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?  
Does she even realize I'm here?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

Mikan  
I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah  
I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

Natsume  
There is someone out there for me (there is someone out there for me)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (so patient)  
Can you tell me her name (can you tell me his name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)

Mikan  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?

Natsume  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?

Mikan  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?

Together  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada (I know you out there)  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada

Natsume Talking  
Where are you?? I'm going to look all over the world baby  
'Cuz I know you are out there  
I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you  
dadadadadada (that's right) dadadada dadadadadada  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada

Where are you??

Persona gave them thumbs up "Very good, you two, you're just perfect for this career, the combination of your voices is so smoothing, I hope this will continue."

**How was it? Lame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- ALONE**

It was 9:00 morning in the Hyuuga mansion and a lazy raven was sitting on his balcony chair when an old man interrupt him. "Ohayo Hyuuga-sama, you called?" the old man said. He was in his 80's and has a respectable image; he is also the Hyuuga's butler. Natsume looked at him emotionlessly and said "Yes, where is polka?" The old looked at him in confusion and said "Excuse me Hyuuga-sama but who's 'polka'?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, do you mean Mikan-sama? Well she left with some clothes earlier she said that she will be gone for a day or two, Natsume-sama" Natsume was shocked but of course didn't show it. "Did she say where was she going?" "Of course Hyuuga-sama, she said she was going home". "Pack my things good for two days" "Yes Natsume-sama."

**MEANWHILE. . . **

Mikan was in her home wearing her denim short shorts, black shirt that says 'I'm innocent and your boyfriends said I'm better', flip flops and a pink bandanna tied neatly in her pony tailed hair.

"Well this is it! No maid's, no driver's, no butler's, no rules and NO HYUUGA'S!!" Mikan said happily.

"Hmm, simple but clean" a manly boy said. Mikan shrieked what does a boy doing here? When she looked at the boy closely it was. . . "HYUUGA? What_._ Are. You. Doing. Here?" Mikan said. "Well I was. . . "

_Flashback . . .__** Natsume's POV**_

_I was sitting on my balcony chair when the butler said that you went home, being the wonderful guy that I am, I went here having pity on you in the thought that a man will barge in and molest you. But when I was on my way I thought that maybe it will be better If I just go to my summer house but my car broke down. _

_When I went down the car girls started to flirt on me. _(Mind you guys he was wearing a black shirt with flames, denim pants, shades and converse.)_ And that it was the relationship of predator and prey, considering that I was the only one who was the prey I ran to your house. _(Liar, about the fan girl part, he was honest.)

_End of flashback. . . __** Normal POV**_

"Oh so that's what happened!" Mikan said innocently. "Well since you're here already would you mind help in the chores?" Mikan said with her hands on her petite hips. Natsume looked at her form. _'Hwoow, this polka sure has a nice body. Oh, since when did I become so perverted?'_ (If I knew better he was just holding back a nosebleed).

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me or not?" Mikan countered.

"Where am I going to stay?" Natsume said "Stay? You're going to stay here? At my house?" Mikan questioned. "Well yeah, I'm not going to risk my life and be eaten by demons out there."

Mikan sighed in defeat and led Natsume to her guest room. While Natsume was looking at his room, Mikan said to him "Hey, why don't we share the chores? I'll fix downstairs and you fix upstairs? Agree?"

"Since this is your house sure..." "Well I'll leave you then" Mikan went downstairs to start the cleaning while the raven went to a pink room.

**Natsume's POV**

I went to a pink room beside mine _'This is maybe polka's room'_ I looked at her room; it was clean so no need to clean it. I looked at her bed side and saw some pictures. Her baby pictures, family, friends and a couple? I looked at the picture of a silhouette and a brunette; they were smiling well not really smiling because the silhouette has a small smile on, while the silhouette's arm was at the brunette's shoulder. _'This must be polka's brother'_ I was curious she never mentioned that she has a brother, oh well.

The other pictures were cute though, her mother was not too old, so as her father and they were both brunettes. _'No doubt that that polka looks good her parents were not as bad as I thought they were'_.

I went to her balcony and I was surprised _'we had the same background, sakura trees'_

My thought's was disturbed by a shout "Natsume, what do you want for lunch?" I didn't reply, because shouting isn't my style at all.

**End of POV**

When Natsume went downstairs he saw Mikan setting the table. "What are you doing?" Mikan looked at him for a while and went back to fix the table "Well its 11: 48 so might as well eat lunch, there served!"

Natsume looked at the food _'not bad, the aroma is good too'_ "Did you put poison to this?" Natsume said jokingly. Mikan replied with a pout "Nope". "What is this nerddles?" Mikan laughed and said "Those are noodles, Natsume, don't you eat those stuff?" Natsume raised a brow "No, I don't eat this stuff and what does this sticks do?" Natsume was mentioning on chopsticks which made Mikan laugh harder.

"This dear, are chopsticks, this is used on eating like spoons, forks" Mikan said like a French philosopher. "Can't I use spoons instead?" Mikan looked at the case with interest and said "Nope, I won't allow you unless you will learn how to use the chopsticks."

"Then I won't eat!" Natsume countered. Mikan gaped "Hey, I don't want a sick person hanging in my house, no eat, no energy, no energy, no minerals, no minerals, no protection, no protection, get's sick! Now eat!" Mikan said. "No can do" countered the raven.

Mikan was now angry, she was sure she'll kill him "Do I have to feed you?"

TICK.TOCK.TICK.TOCK

Natsume smirked, Mikan gaped. "Feed me, Sakura". "Fine".

Later the sky started to cry, more likely rained. "Hey, is it raining?" Natsume looked at the window then turned his gaze at his manga (does he ever forget to bring one?) "Isn't it obvious baka?"

Mikan then pouted, after a few minutes, Mikan had an idea. "Hey, Natsume, why don't we watch a movie?" Natsume looked at her then said "Fine I'm bored anyway". Then Mikan said "What do you want to watch?"

"You're going to let me pick?" Natsume asked. "Of course, you're the visitor anyway". Natsume looked at the CD holder _'hmm, something that can heat up a rainy afternoon. Stuart Little? Too childy, Garfield, Tom and Jerry? Does this girl ever grow? Oh this is good '_

"Natsume, found one yet?" "Yeah". "What's the movie?" Mikan asked in curiosity mode. "You'll know soon." Natsume said smirking.

Few seconds later. . .

"**T-Th-e the grudge?**" Mikan screamed. She doesn't like scary movies. Smirking Natsume just watch the movie.

While they watch the movie, all can Natsume hear is the girly screams of Mikan, sometimes she hugs him like there's no tomorrow and sometimes she clings on him tightly. He doesn't like people screaming nor hugging nor clinging on him, tightly. But in other way around he kinds of like it.

Finally, the movie is finished.

"Well that was good" Mikan said as if nothing happened. Smirking Natsume just replied an 'hn'. "Ne, Natsume, why don't we play hide and seek?" Raising a brow Natsume questioned "What for?"

Mikan said "Well it's still boring so why don't we play?"

"No"

"Oh, come on Natsume. If you win I'll do anything you want."

"Alright! As if I had other choices but you'll be it!"

Mikan started to count "1, 2, 3, 4 . . . 20! Ready or not Natsume!"

Meanwhile. . . **Natsume's POV**

I went inside polka's wardrobe; it was big enough for 3 persons. I looked at her things, no need to watch her clothes but something caught my eyes. I came near to it, it was a journal. I opened it then read

**Hey Mr. Journal,**

**This is my first time to write at you, I'm Mikan 13 years old. I wasn't really the type of girl to write on journals but I want to share this feeling for someone, because I can't say this to my friends yet.**

**Well here it goes. There's a boy in our school, he has raven hair****and cool gray eyes. He has many many many many many fan girls. I don't know what this boy done to me but I feel somehow attracted to him. I don't know because his so arrogant, quiet, and calls me names like baka, idiot and little girl. His name is Tadashi Akira.**

**He's not the friendly type and I always saw him in the school's roof top, enjoying the breeze. I don't know what happened to me but I somehow felt that I need to help him get out of his darkness. And that's what happened I tried to talk to him but ended up fighting, hah. But somehow he makes me feel relaxed.**

**Oh well that's all for now, Mr. Journal.**

**Mikan (TT) - still have exams!!**

I flipped to other pages then stopped.

**Mr. Journal!**

**Oh my god! Mr. Journal! Hotaru said I'm in love?! HOW? I mean my purpose was just to help him and make him mingle but I never thought of falling in- love yet. I mean me? Mikan Sakura? Falling in-love with the school's idol?**

**Oh well, I can't stop this after all, I wonder what he feel's for me? Do you know, Mr. Journal?**

**Mikan **

I flipped again.

**O.M.G Mr. Journal,**

**He confessed!! He confessed!! He confessed!! He confessed!! He confessed!! **

**Mr. Journal. Akira confessed to me! He said he loves me! Underline that word ****love's****me****!**

**I blushed madly. Why? What kind of girl who won't blush when her love say's he loves her? Not only that when his the school's no. 1 heart throb?**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH / (blush)**

**Do you know what I answered him? YES.YES.**

**I'm his girlfriend now! Oh my god—**

I stopped reading when I heard polka shot "Natsume I give up you can go out now."

**End of POV**

Natsume went out and saw Mikan lying on her bed. "Polka"

"Na-Natsume? Where did you hide?" Natsume said "In your wardrobe." "Oh, now I'm your slave." "It's your fault you gave up! Now I want you to answer a question."

"Oh, Okay"

"Do you still love him?" Natsume said emotionless. "Him? Love who?" Mikan asked innocently. "That Akira guy." Natsume said while his over grown bangs cover his eyes. Mikan gave in to a frown. "I don't really know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how was my fic so far?**

**Please review...**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER 7- WHAT DRUNKNESS MAY CAUSE**

Natsume is quite ignoring Mikan since he read the journal from Mikan's house. But even how naive our brunette can be, she can't let someone ignore her, especially when their living in one roof.

Now the gang is at their never so famous school. The girls are at the classroom chatting, while Ruka, Yuu and Koko are at the gym while the kuro neko is in God knows where, of course the sakura tree. Back to the girls, Mikan is at her sit looking at the window while Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko are talking at each other. Noticing that Mikan was silent Anna started the conversation "Hey, why is Mikan so silent today?" Then adding in Nonoko said "Yeah, do you know Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru looked at them then said "As far as I've noticed Hyuuga and Mikan are not talking to each other."

Meanwhile with the brunette. . **Mikan's POV**

Why do I feel that my world's going to crash if Natsume won't talk to me? Well he is just there at the sakura tree looking relaxed. _Sigh _I can't let this past. Or maybe I should. Why do I care much of him? Afraid if I lose him? Somehow I have the feeling that I felt this once, I just can't remember.

**END OF POV**

"Ahem" a cold voice interrupts Mikan. Mikan looked up only to see cold violet eyes staring at her. "Hotaru"

"Mikan whatever is the problem between you and Hyuuga, you should fix this already" Hotaru said before she left her _'fix it already. I don't care what Natsume will do to me as long as he tells me why he is ignoring me!'_ Mikan then ran to the sakura tree.

Meanwhile

'_Why am I affected by that journal so much? I don't care if that baka likes that Tadashi or not! I don't care if it was her ex. It's no doubt if she had a boyfriend she's cute so—ahh why am I thinking of her--""_Natsume" He was disturbed by a familiar sweet voice and when he looked on his right there was she, the girl he was cursing, Mikan Sakura.

"What are you doing here" Natsume said emotionlessly. With a sigh Mikan asked "Why are you ignoring me?" Natsume was aware that tears are staring to develop in her eyes but he had to keep his image to her. The cold hearted jerk of her life.

"Why do you care if I'll ignore you?" Natsume said to her. "Well I'm really affected thank you! I can't eat; I can't sleep thinking of you! Just tell me the damn reason why you're ignoring me!" she just can't keep her tears away from him. Natsume will surely kill himself for making her cry. Keeping his pride he said "So? I don't care if you can't sleep or eat!"

"You really are heartless Natsume!" Mikan said crying.

"So? That's my second name"

"I can't keep this up with you Natsume; just tell me the reason why you ignore me!"

"Who told you to keep up with me?" After those words, he said "Tell me, polka, why does it hurt for you when I ignore you?"

"I can't tell you yet. And don't change the topic because I ask for the reasons why you ignore me!" Natsume won't tell a thing if she won't say her reasons. "No can do. Tell me your reasons first."

She can't take it anymore so she shouted. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Natsume can't believe it. She's in love with him. "There are you happy now? I can't be me if you're going to keep on ignoring me, Natsume, please, tell me, onegai."

Natsume kept his bangs cover his eyes before he said "Because I'm so full of you! Your ugly, fat, stupid, an idiot and your so loud! Can't you understand it? You're a total opposite of me! In other words, I HATE YOU!"

Mikan couldn't take it. He hates her. It was the second time she was hated by somebody who's important to her. Her first time was with Akira but in the end they ended up together. Mikan smirked before she said but she's still crying "Glad to know your opinion about me. About the love thing? I lied; I don't really like you at all. A-and like you said. You're a total opposite of me! In other words I HATE YOU MORE THAN YOU HATE ME!!" Mikan then ran back to the restroom.

Natsume was heartbroken, he thought wrong. For the first time of his life he was wrong. He was wrong on making her cry, for lying, for being arrogant and most of all, he was wrong on loving her. He accepted the fact that he likes her, a lot.

On Mikan, she was in the restroom, crying her eyes out. _'Wow, I can't believe I lied again. I told him I hate him. Its better this way.'_

After few days of ignoring each other the day came that they had to work with each other. "Hyuuga, Sakura the Japan Royalty magazine hired for you, if you two could pose for their cover" Silence. . .

Persona frowned at the site, "The Japan Royalty magazine is quite a revealing magazine, so maybe you two will show up some skin. The price is right though, 20, 000 yen per picture." Silence. "Well?"

"I agree." Natsume said emotionless. Persona raised a brow then said "How about you, Sakura" Mikan looked at Persona and said "Me too". "Good, well we'll start this afternoon at A9 resort later." Persona then left the two alone. Silence covered the area. Until Mikan started the conversation "Why did you agree to this project?" Mikan asked with out looking at her partner. "I don't have reasons on doing this project with you. And besides 20, 000 yen is a little amount, so no reasons at all." Natsume said emotionlessly.

A9 resort.

"Natsume-kun, what kind of lower clothing do you want to wear? Shorts or pants?" a young man in his 15's said to the cool raven who was sitting on the couch. He was the costume director of the photo shoot. "Pants, the white one." They are in the A9 resort now, where the shoot will be held. Natsume wore the pants he requested. He's wearing light white pants, a military style necklace, slippers and shades. He went outside and sat on a chair while reading manga. Of course the scene won't be perfect if the fan girls aren't there; well they started drooling since the raven went out of his hiding place.

Meanwhile with brunette, she was guided by a woman around 30. "Umm, Ms. Nana, don't you think this is too revealing?" Mikan said while complaining about her costume. Raising a brow Ms. Nana said "Heh? Listen up my dear you've got the face, the hair and the body to boast, so don't waste this moment to do it. Show your fiancé, Natsume, that he wasn't wrong of picking you as his future bride." Mikan just smiled at the woman. _'If only you know what kind of situation I'm in Ms. Nana.'_

Later. . .

The raven was half finish of his manga when he heard whistles from boys. He looked around and saw a group of boys surrounding a certain someone. In curiosity he stands up and went to the group. He gave a glare to the boys and the guys knew who the raven was and gave him a way, giving a full view of the apple of the eye of the boys.

He saw a brunette, there standing in front of him giving him a smirk. "Enjoying your view, baby?" Natsume just smirked and said "Nope, I was expecting someone more tempting, polka." Yup, it was Mikan wearing a black and white bikini, showing her perfect curves.

"Why you perverted pervert!" Mikan shouted at Natsume who was wearing a smirk. "Honestly polka do you ever grow? I didn't saw some curves like I saw in some girls there. Are you really 18?" Mikan's angel face turned crimson red in anger. She was ready to choke Natsume when the photographer called them.

"Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan we're ready."

"Coming, director." Mikan shouted in reply while walking to the scene, pouting. Natsume just smirk at Mikan _'Guess she forgot it'_

"Natsume kun, please pin Mikan-chan using your left hand to the wall, gently" the director said to Natsume. "Mikan, look at the camera seriously like you're avoiding Natsume-kun's gaze. Natsume, looked at her like you're hungry for her, like she's your prey, got it?" The two followed with no hesitations. Like they we're comfortable on their position, very much.

With the gang, "Well, why don't we invite Natsume and Mikan to the Fantasy Bar?" Ruka said to the others. "Yeah, those two needs relaxation, after the pressure their in." Koko agreed. "Hmm, yeah, why don't we call them and tell them to join us in the club tonight?" Yuu said. Anna, who was beside Yuu said "I'll call Mikan-chan."

Back to the resort... "Stop insulting me you, stinkin' fox!" Mikan shouted. "Baka" the raven said, smirking. Mikan's mood suddenly change which surprised Natsume, "what's the matter polka?" he asked in curiosity. "Natsume, I'm sorry about what I said to you few days ago, I just want you to tell me why you were ignoring me." Mikan said with a frown.

"Whatever I know you'll never like me the same as I will never like you."_'Damn, why did I say that?'_ Natsume said without looking at the brunette. Mikan just gave him a fake smile, and gave an excuse on going to the bathroom. When she got there, she burst into tears. _'I knew it. I knew it! He'll never like someone like me!'_ Back to Natsume, he was just looking at the wide sea. Thinking what has he done.

'_Why did I bother to say that? I'm so stupid. I can't imagine that me, Natsume Hyuuga who doesn't fear anything, fears to confess to an idiot, clumsy girl like her. How did I manage to love in the likes of her? I just don't get it!'_

**Ring. Ring. Ring**

Natsume's thoughts were disturbed by his vibrating phone which signals him that somebody's calling him. He flipped his phone and answered it. "Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

"**Hey Natsume, it's me, Ruka"**

"What do you want?"

"**Wanna go to Fantasy bar?"**

"Yeah sure"

"**Good bring Sakura-san along, okay?"**

"Whatever"

"**Bye"**

That's the end of their conversation. Before Natsume could sigh, he saw Mikan coming over to him with a _fake_ smile. Of course he never failed to notice it. "What's with the fake smile, of yours?" Natsume said. Mikan sat beside Natsume in the sand but a few inches away. She gave in to a frown before she said "Nothing I just miss my parents that's all." Mikan said was a lie. _'She's lying!'_ Natsume didn't show that he knows that she's just lying but he said a plain "Hn."

Silence . . .

"Oh yeah. Ruka and the others invited us to go to Fantasy bar down town later, wanna come?" Natsume said with out looking at her. Mikan just looked at the sand before she agreed.

Later at Fantasy Bar.

Mikan was wearing a dark blue tube dress shirt with light blue linings, white denim shorts, bangles, and flats. While Natsume wears a black button up shirt, denim pants and converse. They went to the bar by Natsume's car, they didn't even manage to say hello at each other, until they arrived. It was a cool bar, teens every where, light's, everything. They went inside only to be greeted by massive fan boys and girls but hey they manage to escape though, alive.

Natsume and Mikan found a table where their friends settled in. They were all looking like they were ready to party.

The gang was sitted in pairs. Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko. So Natsume sat beside Ruka and Mikan sat beside Koko. "Hey, what do you guys want to drink?" Koko asked referring to a certain, silhouette and brunette. "I'll have red wine" Natsume said. Everybody else agreed. After few minutes of chatting and laughing their drinks were served. They started drinking when "Hey, Natsume-sama" a female voice said seductively.

The gang turned their heads towards Natsume's direction only to see seaweed colored hair girl hugging the raven from the back, with her hands hanging on his shoulders, mind you, she was just leaning on him, and she was standing.

"Who are you?" Hotaru first asked. "I'm Sumire, Natsume-sama's no.1 fan" the girl said. "Oh so your just a fan." Hotaru said nonchalantly. Sumire's eyes twitched while she removes her (filthy) arms from Natsume's shoulders. "Excuse me? Just because you're the guitarist of Pure Innocent means that you can humiliate me! For your information, I'll be Natsume-sama's future bride and the bearer of his future children" (eww) Sumire said with pride.

Sumire had her nose point up when a red Nonoko spoke up (The gang were now drunk) "What do you mean? Future bride? Bearer of Natsume-kun's children? How pathetic!" then Anna added "Yeah, she's right, Natsume-kun already has a future bride and a bearer of his children!" After hearing those words Sumire looked at the girls with her brows pointing at each other.

"Wow, I never knew that the members of Pure Innocent were that rude" Sumire said smirking. Then a drunk Mikan said "We are rude, especially to some freaky permy like you." The gang laughed except the raven he just smirked (as always). Sumire was red in anger "Who do you think you are? You-you ugly pig?" Mikan just raised a brow at her then said:

"Mikan Sakura, vocalist of Pure Innocent, a top model and Natsume's future bride."

The gang quickly looked at her in shock. She never would say that in public. Mikan didn't mind them at all, she just continued on finishing her cup of wine, then stood up, took Natsume's hand and dragged him slowly to the dance floor. While Natsume just followed her without hesitations. It was slow music, so Mikan raised her arms and rested them at Natsume's shoulders, while the raven put his arms on her waist.

"So this you when drunk" Natsume said. Mikan just looked at him tiredly then said "Yeah, I just don't know what I'm saying; maybe tomorrow my head will spin in great head ache. Ha" Mikan said laughing. Back to the gang, "Hey are they together for real?" Yuu asked. The others could only say 'maybe.'

It was a long night, alright. When they got home they were **heavily drunk.** They were dancing like crazy. When Natsume pinned the brunette to the wall and kissed her madly. Mikan could only allow him in. Natsume still has the mind of pushing them both to his bed and continued.

I guess his still a smart boy though, he stopped himself and in total drunkness he slept with the brunette. **Not Naked!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So how was it? Good?**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. . . O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, please send me reviews. . . **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CHAPTER 8- ALL GONE WRONG**

Mikan woke up with her spinning aching head. _'Hey, wait a minute, this is isn't my room! My wallpaper was baby pink, i have purple carpet and a four poster bed and I don't remember having a room change, why is my wallpaper red? And my bed was now only queen sized now I'm in a king sized bed with plain black sheets.'_ Mikan's thought's of questions was disturbed by some body who moved beside her, in the bed.

Mikan looked at her right and saw a boy, A boy? "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhahhhhh" Mikan shouted. _'I've been raped, I've been raped!'_ Mikan thought that she was now naked and she's not anymore 'Ahem'. The boy quickly sat up and faced the brunette; he revealed a handsome image, raven silk hair and scarlet eyes.

"Na-Natsume? What are you doing in my room?" Mikan asked. "What do you mean my room? This is my room baka!" Natsume replied annoyingly. "Then how did I get here?" Mikan questioned innocently. "It's hard to explain to a baka like you."

"Then how am I supposed to know what and how did I get here?" Mikan argued.

"Why don't we watch the security camera's of my room?" Natsume said coolly. He knew that when he will narrate the whole story to her, she will never believe him. Mikan was amazed "You have camera's here?" she questioned. "Yes I do, the whole house does. Well except bathrooms, though."

"So what are we waiting for?" Mikan said "So that I can scold you for bringing me here! You perverted maniac!" Natsume just kept quiet. He can tease her later _'Hn just wait later, polka, I'll get the last laugh!'_ Natsume led Mikan to the security room. Ordered the security out, typed on the keyboard and clicked the video on camera 4.

"There, on camera 4." Natsume pointed while Mikan just watched.

Camera 4

_The door flung open revealing two heavily drunk teens. A raven and an auburn. They were dancing some kind of romantic dance. "Hey, Natsume, what will you do when the world ends?" Mikan asked at Natsume. But the raven didn't answer back so the brunette kept talking. "I want to kiss in the rain. They said that when a girl has been kissed for the first time in the rain by her important someone, it will be a new beginning for her. Do you know why? Because the rain takes every emotions from you, every pain that you suffered, every tear that you shed and the million times your heart has been broken but after the rain you will be a new person." Mikan said whole heartedly but still drunk._

_The raven just looked at her then answered "Hn, what a lame action!" Even drunk Mikan managed to punch him lightly on his arm and said "Well, at least it's not as lame as you who won't do anything before the world ends!" Natsume's smirk fades down before he said "I won't do any thing before the world ends because I know that I will just miss that thing when this world ends. But maybe, I'll read the final edition of my manga, or maybe compose the perfect song of my story" Mikan just gave a confusing look before Natsume said "Or maybe be the one kissing you in the rain." Natsume looked at Mikan while Mikan stared back. Until. . ._ _Natsume pinned the brunette to the wall and kissed her madly. Mikan could only allow him in. Natsume still has the mind of pushing them both to his bed and continued._

Natsume stopped the video looking ashamed. Mikan just looked what? Shocked, ashamed, angry, etc. The two sat on their places for a while in silence until the raven stood up and went for the door. "Matte, Natsume" the raven turned around to face the brunette. "We need to talk" Mikan said seriously. "About what?" the raven replied nonchalantly. "About last night."

"There's nothing to talk about last night," Natsume said and went out. Outside he almost laughed out but kept it cool with a smirk. Mikan, who was in the security room, was dead serious about what happened to them, she was kissed by him twice. _'What now? I was kissed by that pervert twice! I need to fix this alright!'_

Natsume went to his favorite spot in his mansion, the sakura tree. He sat on the warm grass, took his manga and read it. Bu he wasn't with his manga, though. His thoughts were back to the certain brunette whom he cherished the most. _'hn, wonder what's with her? Is she mad about last night? ' _He was just staring at the cherry blossom view in front of him. Until he was disturbed by the brunette whom he was thinking of "Natsume, we really need to talk about last night."

"What do we need to talk about?" the raven replied. "But--"Mikan was cut off by Natsume when he said "Look, I don't have time to talk to an idiot like you! I was drunk, you were drunk, I kissed you, you let me in, we both did the same accident." Natsume said with a little raise of his voice.

Natsume was a little bit angry because of her annoying behavior just because of simple kiss not to mention hot. He didn't notice that he made her cry, again. "You don't understand, Natsume, you've bring down my dignity, twice." Natsume just stared with her with guilt; he was ready to comfort her now when—"Now no one will marry me! Waaaaaa". The great famous black cat of Japan sweat dropped (That's new.) "Baka".

The two kept calling each other names when an unfamiliar voice disturbed them.

"Hello, my beautiful children!" a woman dressed in cute green dress interrupt the 'fake' couple from their arguing. She was plain beautiful in her silver hair and warm carmine eyes plus her wonderful smile glued on her angelic face. With her was a man with a simple smile on his face, silky raven hair and cool green eyes. He was wearing tux and looks important and rich. They were both in their mid 30's.

"Hi, Natsume-kun!" The woman said cheerfully. Mikan was quite curious about the two people. _'Why do I have a feeling that I saw this two before?'_ Mikan thought when the woman hug her and said "You must be Mi-chan!"

"Mom, dad why are you here? I thought you'll go home a month or two?" Natsume said to **his **parents. "Well yeah, but your idiotic mom here, want's to see her future daughter-in-law." Natsume's dad said.

"Mou, darling, you still call me those words even in front of others! You're so mean!" Natsume's mom said with a pout. "I can call you whatever I want because your mine, baka!" Replied Mr. Hyuuga. "Why don't we roam around the garden and let's talk about you, sweetie." Mrs. Hyuuga said referring to Mikan who only can say "Hai."

Mikan and **her** future mom-in-law roamed around the cherry blossom garden while the two ravens just sat down on the cool grass of their mansion. "So how was it with my son? Huh, Mi-chan?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. "Well, it's okay, but sometimes, he calls me names, like polka or ichigo-kara." "Oh, so you two are complete opposite eh?"

"Sort of, why don't we get some howalon, Mrs. Hyuuga? Oh of course you don't eat those stuff, right?" Mikan invited which Mrs. Hyuuga quickly replied "What do you mean? Howalon's I love those! And don't call me Mrs. Hyuuga, call me mom!" The two ran inside the house and get some Howalon's while the 'father and son' just kept talking on each other. "Hn, you chose the right girl, Natsume, she's quite like your mom. A 'happy-go-lucky' girl." Mr. Hyuuga said. "Hn, yeah, I never thought of it too, I never knew that a girl like her will keep my attention." Natsume said. "Hmm, what do we know? Opposites do attract."

After a while the two ladies came back with howalon boxes on their hands, Mrs. Hyuuga sat beside her husband and Mikan with Natsume. "Aww, I received all the pictures that you two sent me, and I'm quite impressed you two looked Kawaii!!" giggled Mrs. Hyuuga. "Yes, she's right, she e-mailed me some two and I have to agree you two look perfect." Added Mr. Hyuuga.

The silhouette and the brunette just looked at each other then looked back at the married couple. "Why don't we hold a party?" Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Well, we haven't gave you two our blessings yet, so why won't we hold a party? You know, invite media's, guests and your friends, and I heard that you two have your own bands, am I right?"

"Umm, yes, mom" Mikan said with a faint pink on her baby face. Natsume just looked at his supposed to be bride when his dad spoke "Well, yeah, you're right, honey, and announce when will be the wedding." Natsume and Mikan's eyes grew a little bit, especially when Mrs. Hyuuga agreed. "Well, when is the wedding really, Natsume, Mi-chan?"

"We, umm, haven't planned out that yet" Mikan said, spluttering. Mr. Hyuuga raised one of his delicate brows and said "Why is that?"

"That's because were too young, dad, mom, were still 18. And were still in High School, remember." Natsume said. They were safe, for now. "Well, aren't we going to hold the party?" Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Yes, we will, tomorrow night." Mr. Hyuuga finished the conversation and stood up followed by Natsume which makes two persons left. Mikan then frowned after hearing about the party.

"What's wrong, Mi-chan?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. "Well, nothing mom, it's just, I have nothing to wear tomorrow night at the party." Mikan said with a little frown on her face. Mrs. Hyuuga just smiled then said "Did you forgot something? I'm a fashion designer, and I have plenty of designs in my luggage made by my trusted designers. I let you have all of those." Mikan's eyes grew big and her frown were washed away "All of those Mrs.—err, mom, but I can't accept such clothes I don't deserve them." Mikan said.

"No, you'll have those designer clothes, whether you like it or not! And besides I've always wanted such beautiful model for my collection, a perfect hire of the Fashion Houses and a beautiful, good daughter like you." Mikan smiled at Mrs. Hyuuga's words and hugged her.

She already trusts her like her very own daughter. _'Mrs. Hyuuga, trusts me already, too bad this is all an act.'_

Later at Natsume's room. . .

"Wow your parents are really nice, Natsume." Mikan said to Natsume. "You know, you're lucky to have this kind of family, a nice cute boy for a brother, a beautiful woman of a mother and an understanding man for a father."

"I'm not that lucky, because all of us doesn't have time for each other. Mom always goes for fashion shows, Dad goes for business trips, and I go for my jobs, while Youichi just stays home alone, all of us doesn't have time for family reunions." Natsume replied. Mikan just smiled for him and said "Well at least, when they go home once a year they make you feel the warmth and love they haven't given you when you're alone." Natsume just glanced at Mikan for a while then asked "How about you? Where are your parents?" Mikan frowned for a while then said "They both go for America, they go home once or twice every four years, so I don't really feel them at all."

Then silence covered the two, until Mikan spoke up, "I feel kind of guilty, Natsume." Natsume didn't look at the brunette; instead he said "Why is that?" Mikan then replied, "I'm here in others' house with a caring mother, and an understanding father while my own parents are there, in America, I mean, Mom trusts me already, can you believe it? I just met her earlier and she trusts me."

"Since when did you call my mom, MOM?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I'm your fiancée, aren't I?" Mikan said closing her eyes. Natsume just looked at her with a nod and thought _'Your making this act a bit serious, my angel'_ with a small smile crept on his handsome face.

The next day, the people in the mansion are, busy. "Natsume, Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga called. The couple approached her with a Mikan, pouting and a Natsume, smirking. "What?" asked Natsume. "Why don't you perform a song for tonight?" Mrs. Hyuuga requested. Mikan and Natsume stared at each other. Then they both agreed and went straight to the Sakura tree.

"Now, what do we do?" Mikan asked. "Hn" Natsume said. "Why aren't you panicking? The only song we BOTH composed was 'Where are You' we can't sing the same song." Mikan said. "Then we compose now!"

"Well, better start then, let's exchange parts okay." Mikan then started to write the first stanza. It took her a while before she gave it to Natsume. He looked at the stanza and smirked then said "Not bad". Then he wrote something, until they were finished.

The night came with numerous people wearing tux and gowns surrounded the big ball room of the Hyuuga mansion; all looking important. Mrs. Hyuuga has her hand clinging at her husbands arm. "Oh My God, is that my son?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked, stunned at the boy, who came down the huge stairs of the ball room, raven hair and deadly but caring crimson eyes. Gasps, gossips were heard and smiles were seen, especially to his fan girls who were invited.

The couple, looked at their son, and said "You look perfect, son." Mr. Hyuuga said. "Where's Mi-chan, Natsume?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. Natsume just gave a confusing look at his mom and said "I thought she was waiting for you to choose a gown for her?"

Meanwhile

"What will I wear?" Mikan asked at her two sweat dropping maids. Who wouldn't sweat drop when you see a hundred of gowns in your bed? All highly designed. "I will never leave this room until I found the perfect one!" Mikan said when a knock was heard. The door opened revealing. .

"Mi-chan?" Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Oh, mom. I don't know what to wear!" Mrs. Hyuuga entered the room and looked at the gowns. With the gifted eye of fashion, she chose. . .

"Natsume-sama, this is my daughter, Chii, she's quite impressive, and knows how to do her responsibilities well" a business man offered along with his, red haired daughter who has hearts on her eyes. Seeing his son's face which has disgust face ha said "I'm sorry, Mr. Sora, but we can't accept your offer." And walked out.

"I guess our guests still doesn't know about you and Mikan" Mr. Hyuuga said. The party was interrupt when Mrs. Hyuuga caught the crowd's attention. She was standing at the twin stairs' land form, wearing her black spaghetti strap gown. It was plain beautiful black with a gray glitter belt rapped around her just below her chest. "Minna-san, its wonderful of you to come to our small party. The reason why we've hosted this ball is for all of you to know the answer behind the rumors." The people were quite, listening at her.

"Now, I want you to meet, the new top model of the Hyuuga fashion line, my heir, vocalist of a popular all-girl band and my son's future bride!" gasps were heard especially from the last line

"Mikan Sakura, or should I say, the future Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga!" Mrs. Hyuuga announce as a girl in gold halter gown came down from the left stair. (The same stair Natsume went down, but he was from the right.) Her hair was well tied in a messy bun, with some curls, hanging down added a gold chandelier which completes her goddess beauty.

The people were stun, especially a raven boy who was waiting in front of the stairs. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled at her **future** daughter-in-law as she guides her down stairs to give her to the impatient raven waiting. "Keep your smile, Mi-chan" Mrs. Hyuuga whispered. Mikan just smiled in returned a smile as a response.

When they reached the last step, Mrs. Hyuuga handed Mikan's hand to Natsume which he accepted. And Natsume led their way to the big hall which is now a dance floor. Natsume just kept staring at her which Mikan replied with another gaze. "Are you going to stare at me like that for the whole night, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume kept silent for a while then "Yes, I will, my princess. But for tonight, this ball will be a fairy tale." Mikan's mood quickly changed and asked "Really, what kind of story?"

"My story. It's a story which the prince found his princess, in a ball. I'm the prince. I found the princess right in this ball tonight." Natsume said. Mikan then gave a frown "Oh? Who's the unlucky princess then?"

"You."

Mikan's face began to heat up. Natsume just smirked in site of his girl. "Tell, princess, why are you blushing?" Natsume asked with a smirk. "It's none of your business, jerk".

Both of them were thinking something that this night would last. But, I guess every fairy tale has a little spoiler, their fantasy was disturbed by Mrs. Hyuuga calling. "Minna, I heard that Natsume and Mikan has a little song, to sing to you (cheers) Natsume, Mikan?"

Natsume and Mikan went up the stage and took the microphones.

(Mikan)

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

(Mikan and Natsume)  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

(Mikan)  
A single voice  
(Natsume: Single voice)  
Mikan  
Above the noise

(Mikan and Natsume)  
And like a common thread

(Natsume)  
Hmm, you're pulling me

(Mikan)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

(Natsume)  
Oh, you are the music in me

(Natsume)  
Yeah it's living in all of us

(Mikan)  
And it's brought us here because

(Mikan and Natsume)  
Because you are the music in me

(Mikan and Natsume)  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

(Mikan)  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

(Mikan and Natsume)  
I'm saying words I never said

(Natsume)  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

(Mikan and Natsume)  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

(Mikan)  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

(Mikan and Natsume)  
And no, I'm not alone

(Mikan)  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

(Mikan and Natsume)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
(Mikan and Natsume)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
(Mikan)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
(Mikan and Natsume)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

(Mikan and Natsume)  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

Applause were heard as the fairy tale of Natsume and Mikan continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- UNEXPECTED**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikan woke up on her bed, with a sweet smile on her face. After the beautiful night she had experienced in the fairy tale, where she had made up her mind that she had found her prince that night. She lazily took a bath and wore her white tank top, added by a black waistcoat, skinny jeans and red stiletto heel. She walked at the mansions corridor comfortably, still wearing her smile. (Someone's in-love.)

She went down the living room only to see, Natsume's parents, Natsume's band, her band and Persona. "Good your awake, Sakura." Persona greeted while the others greeted good morning except her **prince. **"Why are you here, Persona?" Mikan asked. "I'm here to settle your upcoming joined concert, my dear kitten." Persona said. "Concert? Who's concert?" Mikan asked innocently. The others sighed, when Natsume said "Well, my beautiful baka, our concert. Crimson Escape and Pure Innocent's concert, idiot." Mikan only said "Oh". She sat beside Natsume, who was facing and holding his guitar, his parents. "Well, your plan? Persona-san?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"The two bands will be quite busy this month, next week, will be the Greece tour, of Crimson Escape, while Pure Innocent will hold their first concert on the same time too, and the week after next week will be the joint concert. I don't know if the Crimson Escape can make it, though." Persona replied. "We can't make it that tough. The tour is already a tough sched for us; we can't even see the first concert of The Pure Innocent." Ruka complained. The other band memebers just nod in agreement. "Ruka's right, we can't make it in the joint concert too, maybe." Yuu said. "We'll make it." Natsume said as he walks out. The others just looked at him. "Natsume matte!" Mikan said as she followed him to the Sakura tree.

"Imai, have you listed all the song your band will play next week?" Persona asked "Yes, I have." Hotaru said. "Honey, will go to Greece to next week right?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked her husband, "Yeah, we'll watch the tour." Mr. Hyuuga said. "Oh, about the clothes you'll be wearing, many fashion lines have beed offering you to wear their designs." Persona said when Mrs. Hyuuga added. "I'll be happy to offer too, if you wouldn't mind?" Anna the said "Oh My God! Are you Hyuuga Eri? Owner of Hyuuga fashion line?" Nonoko and Hotaru straighten their backs when they heard the Hyuuga fashion line; they love that fashion house. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled and replied "Yes, I am." The 'twins' squealed at excitement and said to Persona "Persona-san, can we take Mrs. Hyuuga's offer, please?" Persona just nod.

Mikan found Natsume sitting on the cool grass under the Sakura tree playing his guitar. Mikan sat beside Natsume and asked "What are you playing?" Without looking Natsume said with bangs covering his crimson eyes "It's none of your business, little girl." Mikan was taken back with his sudden rudeness but smiled again "Can you teach me how to play guitar, Natsume?"

Natsume just shrugged and said "No, I'm busy. Now, you asked who's this song for? It's for a special princess I met last night." Mikan then frowned and became sad "Well, I guess that girl is very lucky for making the famous Natsume Hyuuga make a song dedicated for her."

Natsume smirked and said "Well yeah, she's my inspiration for this song, though." Mikan then stood up and dusted her clothes. "Good luck then." And ran back to the mansion. "What a naïve girl." Natsume said before going back to his composing.

(**Let's fast forward shall we, let's say that Natsume and the others are now in Greece and Mikan and her band are now in the stadium.**)

The whole stadium was filled with the cheering fans saying 'Pure Innocent' over and over again. It was pretty noisy until the DJ announced:

"**LET'S ALL WELCOME PURE INNOCENT!!" **

The whole studio went pitch black when the Blue spotlight was focused on a blue haired girl who was wearing blue leather corset, leather shorts and knee high flat boots; who the drummer. The pink spotlight was focused on the pink haired girl who was wearing a pink leather tank top, leather skirt and flat knee high boots; who was in the bass. The purple light was focused on a raven hair girl who was in the guitar. She was wearing a purple leather tube top, skinny jeans and converse. The last girl who was a brunette, she was wearing black corset paired with shorts and black high cut. All of their tops has a print read 'Alice was a PURE INNOCENT.' Then the brunette started to sing:

Ahhh

Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)

He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)

Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)

Ain't no question chicks like oh

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)

She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)

So Jessica Alba fantastic

Instant classic boys like oh

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us kissen' like that (like that)

We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us kissen like that (like that)

We don't need another he said, she said

He said girl you winning

She said boy where you been at (where you been)

Stop talkin' lets get with it

Just like that they

He said your amazing

She said then why you waiting

No more deliberating

Wat'cha doin' lets get moving

Just like that they

Uh

Boy acting as if there's no pressure

He'd do anything to get with her

He say anything to convince her

Money spent to diamonds sent her

Girl playing it cool but she's ready

She loving the fact she's gifted

Everything that he do she gets lifted

Feels so wicked loving like oh

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)

We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)

He said girl you winning

She said boy where you been at (where you been)

Stop talkin' lets get with it

Just like that they

He said your amazing

She said then why you waiting

No more deliberating

Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'

Just like that they

One night with you

Boy just one night with you

All the things we can do

Everyday I think of

one night with you

No one else but us two

All our dreams would come true

If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah)

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)

We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)

Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)

We don't need no more that he said, she said

Uh What You Waiting for

He said girl you winning

She said boy where you been at (where you been)

Stop talkin' lets get with it

Just like that they

He said your amazing

She said then why you waiting

No more deliberating

Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'

Just like that they

Give it to me baby!

You're gonna like it (uh)

You're gonna want it (uh)

You're gonna like it (uh)

We don't need no more that he said she said

You're gonna like it (yeah)

You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)

You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)

We don't need no more that he said she said

"NOW FOR THE NEXT SONG: TATOO"

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love

I keep coming back for more

Keep my hand in the fire

Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life

I learn every time I bleed

That truth is a stranger

Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on

And leave you behind

Chorus

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize, nothing's broken

No need to worry 'bout everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction

I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games

It's not about taking sides

When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver

It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong

And then change my mind

Sorry but I gotta be strong

And leave you behind

Chorus

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

I'll always have you)

Bridge

If I live every moment

Won't change any moment

Still a part of me and you

I will never regret you

Still the memory of you

Marks everything i do

Chorus x2

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

Applause, shouts was everywhere. The band then continued to sing for their rabid fans. Meanwhile with the Crimson Escape who were in Greece. "Too bad we're not their to watch it live." Koko hesitate. "Yeah, their pretty good." Ruka added. Then a knock was heard whom Yuu answered. "Persona." Yuu said. "Boy's its time for the interview."

The boy's went to the lounge were a press conference was waiting. Different press' from different stations were there sitting in round tables covered with white cloth. The gang sat in the long white table, starting from left, Persona, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, and Yuu. Then Persona started "The interview is now open."

"Good Evening, Crimson Escape, I just want to ask if it's true that after this tour your going back to Japan to arrange the joined concerts of your band and Pure Innocent? Natsume-sama?" a reporter asked. "Yes, it's true." Natsume answered nonchalantly. Another reporter asked Ruka "'Is it true, Ruka-kun that all of the Pure Innocent band memebers have relationship on your band memebers?" With Ruka quickly answered a 'yes' then the reporter added "Could you give us some information if 'who belongs to who' Yuu-kun?"

"Well Nonoko-san, the drummer belongs to Koko here, and Anna who's in the bass belongs to . . err.. me, Hotaru-san belongs to Ruka and Mikan to Natsume." Yuu stated. "What do you think is the advantage of your band to your girlfriends band? Koko-kun."

"Well, I don't think that there's an advantage to any of the bands, though, we treat each other fairly." Koko answered. "Last question, Natsume-kun, if ever the Pure Innocent out runs your band will you strike back?" a reporter asked "No, I think it's only proper for us, gentlemen, to give way to our princesses, so will give way." Then Persona stood up and declared "The interview is now finished. But before we leave Crimson Escape will present a song."

Softly we tremble tonight,

picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,

I said I'd never leave you'll never change

I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

You said, you said that you would die for me...

We made plans to grow old,

believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.

Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?

with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?

with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

You said, you said that you would die for me...

You must live for me too'...

For me too...yeah, yeah...

You said that you would die for me...

Am I supposed to be happy?

with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

Am I supposed to be happy?

with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

You said, you said that you would die for me...

"THANK YOU, MINNA!! We'll see you next week at Crimson Escapes and Pure Innocent's joined concert!" Mikan shouted and went backstage with her friends "Well that's a victory!" Anna and Nonoko agreed and they we're happy chatting when Hotaru stop causing the others to pause. "What's the matter, Hotaru?" Mikan asked at the raven. Hotaru the pointed forward which Mikan followed. Mikan's eyes widen.

**Who do you think came? REVIEWS!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10- A KICK BACK FOM THE PAST: TADASHI AKIRA**

"A-Akira?" Mikan said after looking at the place where Hotaru was pointing. Yes, it was Tadashi Akira, Mikan's ex-boyfriend or should I say, Natsume's rival. He still has that arrogant look, frown, raven hair and gray eyes. Mikan approached Akira and spluttered "Lo-long time no see, A-Akira-kun." Akira smirked and said "Still a little girl, aren't we, Mikan." Mikan then blushed and had an idea to get out of the mess. "Do you remember, Hotaru?" Mikan pointed at her back, which Akira followed.

"What, Hotaru?" Akira asked which Mikan looked back only to see empty space behind her. _'Mou, Hotaru why did you leave me so sudden?'_ Mikan thought while pouting. Akira gave out a small smile and though _'You've never change; you're still cute as ever.'_ "Wouldn't you mind, if we go outside, at the Sakura tree? Little girl?" Akira asked at Mikan who only agreed.

Meanwhile. . .

"Umm, Hotaru-chan, do you think it was proper leaving, Mikan with Akira?" Anna asked. "Don't worry he won't hurt her, he'll die first before you attempt on killing that baka." Hotaru explained. "But, why won't we make the situation, a little bit hotter, shall we?" Hotaru said with a wide smirk on her face.

Nonoko and Anna backed off seeing Hotaru's smirk. "What is your plan? Ho-Hotaru?" Nonoko asked.

Back to an airport in Greece, the gang are lazily seated at their seats waiting for their flight back to Japan. "I can't wait to see Nonoko again!" Koko said with Yuu who replied "Haha, you'll see her in about what, an hour?" Ruka also joined the conversation "Well don't ask me guys; you two are really over with your girlfriends. They should be the one excited not you, us. You should show whose boss." With that Yuu and Koko replied in unison "Wow, look who's talking." And was followed by laughs when Natsume's phone vibrated.

"Hn" Natsume answered.

"**Oi, Hyuuga, it's me Imai." **Hotaru said with Nonoko and Anna crying waterfalls behind her

"What do you want, Imai"

"**I called to warn you"**

"About what?"

"**It's about Tadashi Akira."**

"About him?"

"**He's Mikan's ex, I mean your rival."**

"Whatever"

"**Just hurry your butt here, Hyuuga, if you want Mikan be taken by him, again"**

"Just admit that you miss Ruka, that's why you're hurrying us back there."

"**Whatever."**

That's what made Natsume curios. _'Is he the guy in Polka's room picture?'_ he was deep in his thought when Ruka asked him. "Natsume, was it Hotaru who called you?" Natsume just replied with a 'hn.'

"What did she say? Did anything happen?" Yuu asked. "No, there's just something she warned me about." Natsume said with a curios Koko asked "About what?" Natsume didn't answer back until they we're in the plane.

"They should be here after an hour." Hotaru said. "They look so peaceful." Anna said while looking at the silhouette and brunette outside. "If you look at them, you will think that it is Natsume, Mikan's with right now."

"So, how are after 3 years?" Mikan asked at the relaxing Akira behind her. Mikan was leaning at the opposite side of the tree where Akira is sitting. "Lonely, sad, emotic. I've been an emo." Akira said honestly. "You, how were you've been for the past 3 years?"

"I've been an emo too, but not for too long, I have to move on, too." Mikan said with a smile. Akira was deep in silence until he kept his bangs cover his ash colored eyes. "Breaking up with you without my will was the greatest mistake I've ever done, Mikan." Then Mikan said "Then why did you leave me?"

"I have Bone cancer. I only knew it when we were 14. For the past 3 years I tried my best to keep this curse on Level 1. But I lost hope when we turned 15 and left you for the thought that only few survives in this illness. I don't want you to get hurt when I'm gone, Mikan but I thought wrong; I need you in my life, Mikan. So, Mikan, please, go back to me, if I need to court you again, I will."

Mikan was deep in thought, the truth is in her heart, the biggest part was taken by a raven haired boy with cold but warm eyes and a small part was taken by Akira. Natsume really made her move on, and she loves him. So making her choice she said "Sorry, Akira, but your mistake was a lesson for me. I learned to give way for somebody who wants my heart. And I found that somebody."

Akira understood her and said "Then can you at least be at my side, when you're beside me, standing, I'll be contented." Mikan smiled and said "Okay, friends."

Akira smiled and said jokingly "Hn, but don't blame me if my affections for you get's out any time." Mikan then laughed. Akira was really contented when the auburn girl is beside him. Their time was disturbed a raven haired inventor who said:

"Sorry for disturbing your reunion but Mikan we need to fetch your fiancé at the airport." Hotaru said nonchalantly. Mikan nodded and followed Hotaru leaving Akira. _'You really moved on Mikan.'_

Mikan and the others went to the Imai's mansion. It wasn't really as big as Natsume's mansion but it's close. They got dressed, rode Hotaru's car and went to the airport.

**1 hour later**

1 hour since they came to the airport but still none. Hotaru was getting impatient and went to ask a lady "Umm, excuse me miss, but our expected flight 41314 is not yet here, the expected time of arrival was an hour ago."

The lady typed some words at her flat screen computer and replied at Hotaru "I'm sorry Ms. Imai but the plain you were expecting has a little trouble on their way to Japan, you see there's a storm near the coast of Japan. So the expected plain stop over at South Korea for a while until the storm get's on it's way."

Hotaru was a little disappointed because her blond haired pet will be delayed on his way, so no fun for her. She went over to the Crimson Escapes girlfriends and said "Sorry, guys but the guys will be a little delayed at their way because they stop over at South Korea for a while."

Then Anna whined "Uhh, my Inchou mucho will be a little late." Then followed by Nonoko "I miss my Koko crunch." Mikan then sweat dropped at her whining friends they do miss they boyfriends. _'Natsume,'_ Mikan thought.

Meanwhile. .

"Oi, Persona, what day do you think we can get back to Japan?" a raven haired boy asked his manager while looking at the cool Korea from the limo's window. Persona shrugged and said "Dunno, maybe the day after tomorrow."

"I miss Anna" Yuu said sadly. "I miss Nonoko, too" Koko said and looked at Ruka "How 'bout you Ruka, don't you miss your boss?" Ruka then blushed and replied "Of course I do. Ho-How about Natsume, don't you miss Mikan?"

Natsume just replied a 'hn'. But the others took it as a yes, he missed her than the others missed their girls even though they aren't together for real. _'When I get back I'll make her mine when I get back.'_

The next day at Gakuen Alice. Narumi entered the classroom with a smile on his face "Good morning, minna-san. Today we have a new student, so please treat him nicely."

"Please com'in Tadashi-kun." After Narumi said that the boy outside the classroom came. Representing silky raven hair and ash colored orbs. The girls squealed in his sight except the taken ladies.

"Kyaa! He lookes like Natsume-sama" a girl said. Narumi sweat dropped at the sight of his class and said "Well, who wants to be Tadashi-kun's partner."

Almost all the girls raised their hand's hoping to be chosen by the famous raven. "I choose Mikan Sakura if she please." Akira said aiming at the brunette. He was hoping for her to say yes but Narumi said to him "Sorry Akira-kun but Mikan-chan already has a partner. You can pair with Kuizumi-kun." Akira has no hesitations and went beside his partner. Narumi then went out the class after declaring another free day. "Hey, Hotaru, when will Natsume and the the others came back?" Mikan asked at her best friend. "Dunno, maybe tomorrow? Why? Do you miss your fiancé?" Hotaru replied.

After the conversation Mikan went to the special place she and Natsume goes every free day, the sakura tree. Feeling the tree's skin she felt relaxation.

'_When will you go back Natsume? Akira's here. I'm afraid that I'll fall for him, again. Natsume.'_ Mikan thought worrying. She was about to cry when somebody tapped her shoulder and said "You know, Mikan, there will be a toy store that will open today, it's exclusive for kids. Wanna go?" Akira asked.

Mikan gave out a smile and said "Akira, it's for kids. Why do you want to go in that kind of store?" Akira has his frown as usual and said "So does that mean you're not a kid?" Mikan have several veins on her head and said "Fine! Let's go."

Unknown for them a raven haired girl was watching them through a window _'Hope, you won't overboard, Mikan'_

"Listen up people; we won't stay here in the hotel for too long. Your fans are going to crash this hotel if they have to. They storm at the Japan's coast is gone. We'll go out through the hotel's back door." Persona said to his top band talent, Crimson Escape. The band members just nod in reply.

"Sugoi!" Mikan said looking at the teddy bear on the shop. "That's man made, Mikan." Akira said behind her. "Don't you think I can make one, too?" Mikan said. Akira smirked and said "No, your too little to make one."

Mikan made a face to him but her funny face turned into sad one and though _'This tour would be very much exciting if I'm with Natsume'_ her thought were disturbed when;

"Hey Mikan, so what do we call this, a date?" Akira said with a small blush on his face. Mikan looked at him and smiled "Whatever you say." And went back to their 'date'.

It was already night in the Imai mansion 3 girls are sitting in the couch chatting with each other until Hotaru's nokia n80 rang which she quickly answered.

"**Hey, baby." **A muscular voice answered.

"Ruka?" Hotaru asked in excitement. (**I know this is not Hotaru's style but hey, she still miss him in my story.**)

"**Aren't you going to fetch us here in the airport?"**

"Now? Of course"

"**Okay"**

". . . "

"**. . . "**

"What?"

"**I miss you"**

Hotaru smiled as she answered "I miss you too, baka" as she close her phone. "Who was that?" Nonoko asked. Hotaru went back to her usual self and said "Ruka" Anna looked at her in a confusing matter "What did he say?"

Hotaru stood up and went up the stairs, stopped and looked at her shoulder and said "Their in the airport now, waiting for us to fetch them." And continued walking. The 'twins' eyes' widen as they ran after Hotaru. It was almost nine in the evening when Hotaru and the others went to the airport and it was also nine in the evening when Mikan went back to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Konbanwa, Mikan-sama." A maid greeted. Mikan gave a small bow as she proceeded to her room. After she took a bath she saw a light pink covered box near her lop top. _'Hey that box.'_ Mikan thought as she opened it.

Oh, now she remembered. It was the box containing some pictures of her and Natsume. She smiled as she took a glimpse of their first 'fake' picture. It was pretty obvious that they were fake but on the second picture she looked at, she knew that on that time she wasn't faking. But one question ran up on her mind, does Natsume still fakes on that time?

Mikan sighed as she put down the picture and took her bag she used at her 'date' and took the picture she and Akira took at the teddy bear store. She was smiling and he was smirking, like her and Natsume's style. She laid down at her bed and put her hand at her forehead as she forced herself on her slumber.

"KYAAA, Natsume-kun, welcome home." A fan girl shouted as they squeeze their selves through the airport. Tonight is the arrival of the famous all-boy band, Crimson Escape. 3 girls were also squeezing their selves until the four boys appeared.

"**KYAA!**" the shouts went more wilder. The 3 girls could hardly breathe until the raven girl couldn't take it anymore and shouted "If you stupid girls won't move on our way, I'll swear to hell's sake that you will go home, hair less!" The fan girls move out and gave full way for them. As they receive their full way, Anna and Nonoko ran and hugged their boyfriends tightly while Hotaru just walk to Ruka and gave him her sweet smile.

Natsume looked around but see no sign of _his_ beloved brunette. "Looking for Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Natsume looked at her and said "No."

Hotaru smirked and said "Too bad, she went on a date with Akira so we didn't manage to say to her about your arrival."

The next day at the Hyuuga mansion, a brunette slowly opened her auburn eyes. _'Another lonely day in the lonely mansion-sigh-.'_ Mikan looked at her table clock _'Wow, I'm a heavy sleeper, its 9 in the morning'_ She noticed a small black colored box on her table. She curiously opened it. Her eyes widen and ran out of her room, carrying the necklace with the black cat pendant.

Mikan quickly went to the known sakura tree. There she saw, a raven haired boy with closed eyes, playing with his guitar. She approached him, sat by his side and rested her head on is shoulder; as he asked or should I say commanded before he sang:

"Be my girl."

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, minna-san.**

**CHAPTER 11-2 FOR 1**

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you forever through it all_

_Even if saving sends me to heaven_

The song runs smoothly in Mikan's ears as she relaxes herself at Natsume's shoulder. It was a long silence for both of them until the raven asked "Does this means yes?"

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and slowly smiled as she returned to her sanctuary. Natsume's lips gave a smooth smile and whispered "Silence means yes." As he relaxes his head on top of Mikan's head. For now two people with one heart sleeps with the memorable cherry blossom.

"Ne, Natsume, what's that song about?" Mikan asked. "Remember the time when you asked me about who I was composing that song for?" Mikan just nod as Natsume continued. "It was for an idiot girl beside me right now, who is **MY **current girlfriend." Natsume smirked "I am not an idiot dear boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, is this necklace from you?" Mikan asked innocently. Natsume opened his manga as cover up and said "Who else." Mikan smiled and took a box from her pocket and said "And this is for you." Natsume looked at the red box, took it and asked "What's this?"

"A red box." Mikan said smiling. Natsume raised a brow and said "I know this is a red box, I mean what's this for?"

"I was planning to give it to you when you come home from Greece. Open it." Natsume slowly shrug and opened the box. He saw a tribal designed key pendant. "What's this?" he said as he took the necklace from the box. "It's a key for my heart. It's been closed and for you to open."

"The concert is on the day after tomorrow, right?" Mikan said as Natsume replied with a nod. "Persona said that today we'll have pictorials for the concert's cover and for the up coming album of both bands." Natsume said as he stood up. "Where are you going?" Mikan asked "To the studio."

At the Studio. "Anna, Nonoko, ready at three." The photographer said to the posing, Anna and Nonoko. The theme of the photo shoot and the joined concert was 'Pure Crimson reigns'. So the view was white with a royal chair in the center. Anna was sitting on the right arm and Nonoko on the right. Anna was wearing a ball gown that ends right on her knees; it was plain pink with black printings paired with plain black high cut. Her hair was curly and her eyeliner was thick and a tiara on her head.

Nonoko was on a dark blue corset dress that ends just above her knees with light blue prints and high cut. Her hair was on messy pigtails and the same on Anna, thick eyeliner and a tiara.

Click. The sound of the camera was the sign for the two girls to get off the chair. Nonoko was helped by Koko and Anna by Yuu. "That was tiring." Anna whined. "Hotaru-chan it's your turn!" Nonoko announced. Hotaru stood up from her seat which is next to Ruka. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped empress cut. It was purple the dress has purple glitters and the skirt was in ball gown design. Under the skirt which only ends on her waist was pedal pusher which had a chain hanging from her side pocket to her back pocket. (**Sorry if you don't like the clothes I just made them look informal**) Her hair was tied on her left side. And she was wearing flat knee boots.

Hotaru positioned herself as the photographer's orders. She was standing on the left side of the chair while her left knee was rested on the chairs arm. After Hotaru were Yuu and Koko. Both of them was wearing formal tux with some medals on it (**Ever saw what prince's wear?**) Yuu was on the right side with his arm on the chair and Koko was on the right leaning on the chair. Yuu was wearing a baggy pedal while Koko wears cargo pants both of them was on high cuts.

After them was Ruka who was in the same outfit as Koko. He went behind the chair that wasn't really that tall so he relaxed his elbows on the chair and his other hand was used by his chin.

After a few minutes Natsume and Mikan arrived and without a minute the photographer told them to get dress. Both sides were in one question _'Is it me or Mikan and Natsume are closer than before?'_

After a few minutes Natsume went out first with a messy tux and baggy jean. He has more medals than his other band members and he has a crown hanging on his head. He immediately sat on the chair coolly. His right arm rested on the right arm of the chair. He was only one from his band who sat on the chair. After a few shots of him, **his** queen went out wearing a kimono designed dress which ends on her knee except that the kimono doesn't have sleeves, plus the skinny jeans and high cut. Her hair was on a messy bun and she has a crown on the right side of her head.

Natsume remained silent as he looks at Mikan who innocently sat on the chair. She sat formally at the chair with both hands on her legs. From all the pictures, she was the only one smiling.

After the shots of Mikan the photographer announced "Alright, gang, before the group pictures, we'll get shots by pairings, I guess you know your groupings now, am I right? " The pairing was by couple, Yuu and Anna, Nonoko and Koko, Ruka and Hotaru and Mikan and Natsume. "Okay guys, since you know that all of you were a bit sad in the pictures dew to your frowns except Mikan who smiled I want all of you to smile in this section. Alright, first Yuu and Anna."

Their position was, Yuu sitting on the left arm with Anna in front of him. Both of them were smiling. Click. Next were Koko and Nonoko; Nonoko was sitting on the floor in front of the chair while Koko was behind the chair looking at Nonoko. Click. Next were the two opposites.

The blackmailer and the victim.

Ruka sat on the right arm while Hotaru at the left. Ruka looked at Hotaru with his right arm was positioned like it was a bout to poke Hotaru's back. Hotaru just looked at him, with a smile on her lips. Click. Next were the raven and the brunette. Natsume sat on the chair with Mikan sitting on the right side. "Why don't you sit on my lap, baby?" Natsume joked. "Later, sweetie." Mikan countered. Natsume just gave a teensy weensy smile while Mikan gave one of her best smiles.

"Next the group, Pure Innocent's please positioned your selves." The photographer said. Anna was sitting on the floor on the left side of the chair, Nonoko standing on the same side, Hotaru leaning on the left right side and of course Mikan sitting on the chair. Mikan and Natsume were the ones that were able to sit on the chair because they were like the King and the Queen, remember that both of them have crowns while the other were just tiaras. Next were the boys, with the same position as the girls.

And finally, the group picture. First Nonoko and Koko sitting on the floor, then Anna sitting on the right with Yuu by her side next was Ruka sitting on the left side with Hotaru on between his legs (**No meaning, guys.**) And lastly Natsume sitting on the chair with Mikan on his lap and Mikan's arms were on Natsume's shoulders and Natsume's arm was on Mikan's waist.

After the pictorial, on the girl's room, Hotaru asked Mikan seriously. "Tell me, Mikan, what's going on with you and Hyuuga?" Mikan looked at her so called best friend innocently and said "Well, you can't blame me if I want to surprise you."

Hotaru looked at her with curiosity while Anna asked "Tell us, Mikan-chan." Mikan sighed for a while and said "Let's just say that from now on, Natsume and I will be like you guys." Hotaru looked at Mikan, Anna and Nonoko gasped. After a few seconds Anna and Nonoko hugged Mikan and congratulate her, while Hotaru went to the boys room quickly.

Meanwhile, "S'up with you and Mikan, dude?" Koko asked. Natsume flipped his manga and said "What do you mean?" The others gave a small chuckle and Yuu said "Come on Natsume don't act innocent! What's up with Mikan and you being close?" With Ruka followed "Yeah, your **not** that close before."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door which opened. "Hotaru." Ruka said. Hotaru didn't mind her curios boyfriend but she mind the raven who was sitting on the chair reading his manga.

"Listen up, Hyuuga, if your planning on hurting Mikan, you won't have a chance." Hotaru said seriously but softened and said "Congratulations for winning Mikan's heart, I rather choose you for possessing Mikan's heart than that Tadashi, but I warn you, don't break it." Hotaru said before she backed out. Yuu said "Don't tell. . " with Koko followed "That you guys. . " and Ruka finished "Are together?"

Natsume just smirked and said "Maybe." Natsume just went outside leaving his band mates wild. His plan was going to the girl's room and ask Mikan out when he met the most unexpected person, his rival. Both raven's glared at each other, until Akira said "So you're, Hyuuga."

"And you're Tadashi." Natsume countered. Akira smirked and said "Yeah, yes I am, Mikan's ex. And your rival." Natsume then said "It's late to be my rival because she's mine." Natsume kept his eyes sharp but only sharper. Akira looked at him without his smirk and continued his way to the girls room (**Guys, Natsume and Akira met at the way and they were standing in the middle, one must turn to get to the girls room**) "Anything can be possible, Hyuuga, if you have the guts on reaching your goal."

On the girls room, "Wow, Mikan-chan, after all the pretending you were up to, I never imagined that you two will be the ones ending up together, that's so kawaii." Mikan just smiled at them and said a simple 'yeah'.

Knock Knock.

The three girls looked at the door and said 'come in'. A raven haired boy with plain ash colored orbs. "Konnichiwa, Mikan." Mikan looked at him and smiled "Konnichiwa, Akira-kun." Akira smiled a little and said "Umm, came here to ask you if you want to go for coffee with me."

Mikan was about to say something when someone cut her out "She won't go anywhere with you, Tadashi, 'cause she's going out with me." Every one looked behind Akira and saw Mikan's possessive boyfriend leaning on the wall. Mikan then ran pass Akira and went with Nastume. Akira's eyes was covered with his raven hair while he let the love of his life go for her own love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Yna for some idea's, Love yah!**

**CHAPTER 12- THE DATE BEFORE THE CONCERT**

The newly born couple was now quietly sitting at Natsume's red Ferrari. Awkward with the silence Mikan started the conversation by calling her boyfriend's name "Natsume." Natsume didn't look at her but replied a 'hn.' Mikan took it as an answer so she said "We'll go to our very first date right? So let's make it unique but special."

Natsume still didn't look at her for he's focusing on the rode. "What do you mean?" Mikan gave an innocent smile and said "You know—no cars, put on disguises, like normal people do." Natsume gave out a smirk and answered "So you're saying that were not normal?"

Mikan pouted and said "No." "So why do we need to put on disguises?" Natsume asked which Mikan quickly replied "To avoid fans of course. What do you think?" Natsume paused for a while but Mikan thought that it was a no so her wide smile turned down.

Natsume saw this and he said "Alright, if that's what you want."

Mikan's eyes grew big and said in a wide voice "Yey! Thank you Natsume you're the best!!" She attempted to hug him when he said "Oi, no hugging or else were both toast, you can hug me later! And about me being the best, I knew it from the beginning!" Mikan pouted but later smiled, Natsume just smirked at her expression.

The couple arrived at the Hyuuga mansion to get dressed. Mika quickly went to her room while Natsume just put on jeans, gray sleeveless hoodie, converse, sunglasses and a cap and went downstairs to the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He turned for channels but nothing seemed to interest him until…

"**Honey, I'm home." A man in tux entered the sparkly white kitchen. "Oh, hi. How's work?" A woman with blond hair replied, they seemed to be married. He hugged her from the back and kissed her cheek. **

"**Nothing interesting, hey that looks yummy." Mentioning to the sushi that was made by his wife. "Thank you, now go to the table with Mark; I'll be there in a minute." The man followed and went to the table where he saw his son, sitting, politely.**

After that he didn't watch further and he ended up day dreaming.

_Natsume entered the kitchen where he saw Mikan, his wife, preparing some steak. He smirked and hugged her by the back as he kissed her cheek. "Hey baby."_ _he said to his busy wife. "Hey, hon. how was work?" Mikan replied._

"_Nothing bad, did you work hard again?" Natsume said with bit seriousness on his voice. "Nope, I didn't" Mikan innocently replied._

_Natsume smirked and said "Good. 'Cause the baby on your womb may also get affected with your busy work." Mikan just smiled and said "I know, now go to the table, I'll just get the tea and I'll be there in a minute."_

_Natsume didn't further complain but kissed her again on her cheek and went to the dining hall. When he reached his seat (__**Which is on the front**__) he asked "How are my children?" _

"_I'm fine dad." His oldest son said._

"_Same here!" Replied by his second son._

"_We're fine, dad" Said by his first daughter._

"_Nothing been better!" Said by his forth child._

"_Fine here!" Boasted by his fifth_

"_Same here!" Said by his sixth_

"_Fine as always, dad" Said by his seventh_

"_Alright!" Replied his 8th_

"_I'm good!" His 9th_

"_We're both fine daddy!" said by the twins._

"_I'm goodie! " Replied by his  
_

Natsume stopped his day dream and thought _'Wow, 12 children plus the baby in her womb. 13 children won't be a problem' _(**What the?**)Natsume smirked at his own mind when Mikan interrupted him. He looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a pink sleeveless hoodie with a print '13' on it, skinny jeans, sunglasses and pink flats. "Let's go."

Natsume joined her to the door while putting on his cap, his hood (**the cap was over his hood**) and his sunglasses. Before they went out the door he asked "Wait, what are we going to ride on?" Mikan just smiled on him.

On the. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bus.

"Wow, you picked a bus for us to ride and you picked the full one. Nice choice polka." Natsume said with annoyance in his voice. Who wouldn't get annoyed if you're standing on the bus? Mikan just smiled at him and said "Sacrifice, that's what normal people do!" Natsume just rolled his eyes. Finally the bus stopped but before they could go out, there was a stampede, causing Natsume to pin Mikan on the wall. (**They are near the door.**) "Wait, Natsume you're pinning me!" Mikan said, which Natsume replied with a smirk "I think I like busses now!" Mikan just smiled and said "Shut Up!"

(**Play 'Sugar we're going Down by Fall Out Boy'**)

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost,  
But you're just a line in a song)

When the stampede was finished Mikan dragged Natsume to the mall. "So where do you want to go first?" Mikan asked. Natsume just shrugged and answered "Dunno, you're the girl, choose!"

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

Mikan just nod and put a finger on her chin and said "Let's go for the toy shop." As she drag her boyfriend to the said store. Natsume let Mikan choose whatever she want he just looked at her looking at the toys, when a boy approached him and asked "Are you. . . Natsume Hyuuga? The vocalist of Crimson Escape?" Natsume didn't want to destroy his date so he said no. "Ne, Natsume, how about this one?" Mikan asked Natsume who just stared at the doll that she was holding.

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

"Wha. . . What's that?" Natsume asked as he look at the baby doll that Mikan was holding. The doll can be described as a real baby. If you don't know that it's a doll maybe you'll say that it's a real baby. Mikan had an innocent smile while she cuddle the doll at her hands. "Well, let's just say that temporarily let's make 'her' our baby.' Mikan said.

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Natsume smirked and took 'few' more dolls and put it in a basket. Mikan's jaw was dropped as she said "What's that? . . ? 12 dolls?" Natsume just shrug and took Mikan's doll and put it in the basket, took it to the cashier, paid it and said "So? I want 13 babies." Mikan's mouth was open (**a little**) and said "For real?" Natsume just smirked as he nod. "Are you making me some pig?"

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song)

Next stop, Movie house. "Wow, look at that, there's a new Love Movie. Lets go Natsume, lets watch it!" Mikan said while pulling Natsume, but "I don't like those kind of movies, they will just make me cocky!" Natsume said as Mikan replied "Then what are we going to watch?"

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" an auburn haired girl shouted inside the movie house while hugging her oh so handsome boyfriend that was smirking. "Did he killed her?" as Mikan took a peek at the wide screen "Run you IDIOT!! RUN!!"

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

"Thank god it's finished!" Mikan said as Natsume raised a brow at her "What are thanking for? You didn't even watch it!"

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

"Polka?" Natsume said "Hm?" Mikan replied as she played with her doll. "Nothing." Mikan just shrug but soon said "What are you going to name 'our' first doll… err… I mean our first the baby?"

Natsume didn't look at her but smirked "Natsume" Mikan made a face but said "How about, the second?" "Natsume the II"

"The third?"

"Natsume the III"

"How 'bout the forth?"

"Natsume the IV" And it all continued. "What if the 13th will be a girl? Will you name her after me?" Mikan asked with stars on her eyes but "Her name will be…" Mikan expected her name when "Her name will be Natsumi."

"You're really are pointless Natsume!!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- "Pure Crimson Reigns!"**

The crowd was every where; their loud shouts can be proof that these two bands rules! The greetings "Pure Innocent" and "Crimson Abyss" can be heard through the backstage. The first boy band was now coolly sitting at their dressing room without a sign of trouble.

Koko who are in the drums wears a sleevless leather shirt, paired with denim baggy pedal and converse high cut. He also wears a collar and arm bands in both sides. Yuu who was in the bass wore a red sleevless hoodie paired with denim pants and converse. With Ruka who was in the guitar wore a purple tee topped with white open polo and denim pants with a chain hanging from pocket to another. Last but never was the least Natsume, a black sleevless shirt underneath of another black sleevless hoodie, paired with black denim pants and converse. He has a belt style collar, an arm band on his left and his hair was as messy as usual.

"Wow, there are plenty of people out there." Koko said as he took his eyes from the magazine he was reading. "Sure it is, two bands are performing tonight, not to mention, two popular bands." Yuu replied as he fix his hair. The bands were busy with their own things like, Koko who was in the magazine, Yuu on his hair, Ruka lying on the couch, daydreaming probably, and Natsume on his iPod. When they heard a knock on the door.

Ruka, who wasn't doing anything, opened it. "Yes?" Ruka asked when the visitor went in and said "Com'on boys, time to fetch the girls. The concert will start soon. " The four boys followed their manager out of their dressing room to the girls' dressing room.

Knock Knock

The door was opened by Persona after he knocked and there the four girls' waiting for their time.

The other four boys' took a peek on the door where they saw; Anna sitting in front of the mirror with her hair on a high ponytail, a dark blue shirt fit hoodie with the words 'we rule!' paired with skinny jeans and converse. She also wears a pair of gold hoops. Nonoko who was helping Anna wore a white lacy shirt dress paired with denim checkered skirt plus cowboy flat boots. Her hair was in pigtails.

Hotaru who was reading her work manual wears a purple spaghetti strap shirt underneath a military designed spaghetti strap shirt paired with a denim pedal with Goth designs and a mukluk boots. She also wears a military chain. Natsume looked over the room but saw no sign of **his** beloved brunette until the bathroom door opened. A brunette with her brown hair with some curls, a orange bolero hoodie, paired with frilly brown denim skirt. She also wore chain belts and high cut converse.

"Let's go."

On the dark coliseum, the only lights were the spotlights with different colors, plus the loud shout of the fanatics. Their cheers went wilder when the DJ announced.

"**Now let's welcome, Koko the drummer! Nonoko on the bass, Yuu as the lead bass, Anna on the key board, Ruka on the guitar, Hotaru as the lead! And Mikan and Natsume on vocals!**"

As their names were called they came up on the stage and took place on their instruments.

(**Mikan**)That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile  
No..

(**Natsume**)But you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

(**Mikan**)But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
(**Natsume**)But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you

(**Mikan**)And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

(**Natsume**)And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

(**Mikan**)Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

(**Natsume**)And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

(**Both**)One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me

(**Mikan**)That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you

And I hate that I love you so--  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

It was the end of their first duet for that concert. Applause, shouts and cheers were every where. "Okay every one, that was the Pure Crimson, now it's time for the individual musics. Let's give it up for the Pure Innocent's!!"

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa,it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Mikan and the other's plays 5 songs after that, and now "Let's give the floor to the Crimson Escape!"

Told you I made dinner plans

You and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friend

Well I'm done

With awkward situation's empty conversations

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends

A conversation on IM

Well I'm done

Texting,

Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you

I'm giving you a high five

'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

After 5 songs, like the Pure Innocent's, Natsume's band moved on to the next duet, the finale song.

"**Now, for the Finale!!"**

**(Natsume)**

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

**(Mikan)**

I've been looking for that someone,

I'll never make it on my own.

**(Natsume)**

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

**(Mikan)**

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

**(Both)**

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

**(Natsume)**

How long will I be waiting,

To be with you again

**(Mikan)**

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

**(Natsume)**

I can't take a day without you here,

**(Mikan)**

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

**(Both)**

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

**(Mikan)**

More and more, I start to realize,

**(Natsume)**

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head high,

**(Mikan)**

And it's all because you're by my side.

**(Both)**

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms

I know that it's forever

I just gotta let you know

I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

Applause and shouts went wilder than before as the gang ended the song, Mikan smiled happily and it made the little raven smile too as he put his arm on her slender waist.

**This is a lame chappie…Not cool!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long update guys, I was thinking of canceling this story though..**

**CHAPTER 14-Victory Party**

The gang are now riding on Ruka's white van going to the Pheromone Resort owned by the famous Nogi family. On the last seat was our favorite couple; Mikan's head was rested on Natsume's shoulder as the lad kept his attention to his manga. On the second to the last row are Anna and Yuu; Anna was also relaxing her head on Yuu's shoulder as Yuu rest his own on top of her head. On the next row was Koko who was sleeping with his head comfortably rested on Nonoko's lap, the girl just kept on site seeing on the window as she listen on her i-Pod touch. The first row seats were occupied by the Raven and the Blonde. Ruka was very comfortable with his head rested on Hotaru's shoulder, while he sleeps. The raven who was silently playing with her phone has no objections with the blonde; that surprised me.

It was quite a long ride. They left exactly left at 4 o'clock from Ruka's manor and now it's in the 8 o'clock of the morning. Hotaru saw a sign and gently said to the sleeping cutie, "Ruka we're here." The blonde slowly waked up and cleared his vision. Then he saw a sign;

**"Pheromone Resort"**

"Yo guy's wake up! Were here!" Ruka said to his mates.

Slowly one by one they woke up including our lovely brunette. When they are now completely awake they gave some aww's to the resort. The van stopped in front of a villa and the gang went down and was greeted by a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with blonde hair and relaxed blue eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Nogi who was now in the resort for some rest from all the stress in paper work welcomed them. "Ruka!" Mrs. Nogi or Ami called as she hugged her one and only son. "Mom, Dad" Ruka greeted as Mr. Nogi or Ryuu just gave a smile. Then Ruka went back to Hotaru's side and held her hand.

"Ahh, this must be Hotaru-chan. My future daughter in-law." Ami said as Hotaru gave her a slight bow. The others gave a chuckle while Ruka blushed. "I see, Imai Hotaru, my son's girl. Good choice, Ruka." Ryuu said. "Oh yeah, by the way this are my mates, you know Natsume, Yuu and Koko right? Mikan over there, Natsume's girl, and Hotaru's best friend. Anna, Yuu's girlfriend and Nonoko Koko's girlfriend. If you know the band, Pure Innocent, our twin band, they are the members." Ruka introduced.

Ami gave a nod and said "I see, oh you must be tired come, come. I prepared rooms for you." as they follow her. The villa was a private place for the Nogi's, pure gold chandeliers with diamond crystals, huge jars, Victorian furniture and everything. Mrs. Nogi left them on their own rooms; by pair. Mikan and Natsume's room was very, well, relaxing. It has a platform with four poster bed with white silk curtain's neatly tied on the posts, a walk in closet, a bathroom with its own Jacuzzi and what made the young couple more awed (**not that Natsume hasn't have this kind of place**) is the four wall's of the room, why? The three were poor cement while the other one was clear glass. The glass wall gave them a complete view of the white sand beach. On the other side of the glass wall was a glass sliding door. In some parts of the glass wall were also white silk curtains hanging on the on it while swaying with wind. (**Great for honeymoons, hehe.**)

"Wow, this beach is amazing. I can't wait till I land my feet on them." Mika said as she looks at the beach. "Hn" Natsume said as he lazily looks at the view. "Come on Natsume, enjoy our party! Let's dress up and go there immediately." Mikan whined. "Nah, don't feel doing it!" Natsume said. "But, if you won't go I'll be left alone, Hotaru will go with Ruka, same as Anna and Nonoko." Natsume just raised a brow and said "So? Talk with a crab."

Mikan's face with anger as she took her suits to the bathroom while the raven continued on his sanctuary with his manga. _'Hn, I don't like beaches, fanatic's will just drool at my body!'_ Natsume thought.

After a moment or two the brunette went out wearing a plain white two piece with blue anchor prints which showed her perfectly cared curves, her pink bangle and seashell necklace, her pink bag that contains her things, flip flops, her i-Pod, and her Gucci sunglasses. Her hair was in low pigtails. Natsume gulped in the site of his girl but remained emotionless and has his guts to ask "Where are you going?"

"To the beach." Mikan said with her chin up, proudly. Natsume raised a brow and said "You will be left alone, like you said, the others will go by pair." Mikan thought of a big back-up as Natsume smirked in triumph. Then a lighted bulb appeared in Mikan's head as she smirked. Natsume looked at her in confusion. "I won't be alone, Natsume."

"Eh? Why is that?" he asked. Mikan just continued her way to the door which gave Natsume a very curios idea but before she left him she said "There are many boys who knows me, and I'm sure they will be more than happy to go out with me!"

Now that got him.

Mikan smiled as she went out of their room and met the gang in the living room. "Where's Natsume?" Ruka asked. "He's on his way." Mikan smiled. Ruka raised a brow and said "o-kaay, let's go."

As the gang went out the villa, the crowd started to become wild, but after a few signing of autographs they left them alone, or not. The gang chose a cottage and rested there. Then pair by pair they went to the cool water which left the brunette alone in the cottage drinking her orange juice. She just stared at them. "Kyaa, Koko!" Nonoko shouted as her boyfriend splash water on her. "Hey, Yuu, where are you?" Anna asked as she looked on the water for a blonde. Then without warning Yuu lifted Anna which shocked her but made her laugh. With Hotaru and Ruka, "Do those things to me and you'll get it!" Hotaru warned while Ruka just played with his fingers.

Mikan only looked at them with envy as she thought _'If Natsume just went with me.'_ Her thoughts were disturbed by some boys. "Hey," a red head greeted. Mikan just looked at them, smiled and went back to her friends. "You're Mikan Sakura right? The hot chick from Pure Innocent." Mikan blushed as she heard them said _hot_. "Umm, yeah, may I help you?" She said.

The blonde one replied "Well yeah, do you want to hang out with us?" as he licked his lips. Mikan didn't like the idea of them asking her out, but before she could answer them the crowd of girls suddenly went wild. (**Yep, you know it people!**) The three looked behind them and saw a raven boy wearing knee length black shorts with flame prints; he has his left hand on his pocket and the other holding an acoustic guitar. He also wore a military chain, flip flop and cowboy shades. He was coolly walking to the cottage where the shock brunette is seating followed by a bunch of girls. When he reached the cottage he said to the two boys "She's mine so scram off!"

The boys knew who was he; **the great Natsume Hyuuga of Crimson Escape** and quickly ran. Natsume turned his gaze to the brunette who was smiling and raised a brow. "Thought you won't go here?" Mikan asked. Natsume sat beside her and started tuning his guitar and said "Don't want others drooling over my girl."

Mikan leaned her head over to Natsume's shoulder and said "Don't worry possessive boyfriend they won't." Without looking at her, Natsume said "Just making sure no one will." Mikan gave out a chuckle.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun!" Anna called while waving her hand. The couple looked at Anna and the others as Mikan shouted "What?!" "Come play with us!" Ruka replied. "What game?" Natsume asked as they approached them. "Volleyball."

"The teams will be by kind, meaning boys versus girls." Hotaru explained. "I'll be the captain ball on my team, and you, Hyuuga, will be the captain on your own team." The gang agreed and went to their sides talking for their own strategy. Fan's gathered to see a very good event. One the girls' team, "Girls' I know boys' are very weak on their hormones so use your bodies to stop their concentration on the game. Remove all accessories, it might hurt, also remove your cover-ups."

Meanwhile.. "What are we going to do Natsume?" Yuu asked, Natsume just raised a brow and giving them a 'I don't care' look. "Come on Natsume, we need to win this!" Koko whined, "Why is that?" natsume asked. "Natsume, the losers in this game will be slaves to the other team." Ruka explained. Natsume looked at Ruka and smirked, "Don't be disturbed by their appearances, they wilol use their bodies to distract us, so don't go for it. But don't hurt them, they are klutz except Ruka's babe." Natsume said, Yuu gave a 'is it gonna work?' look, Koko gave a 'Alright! Let's show them how we play!' while Ruka gave a 'Hotaru's gonna kill me.' Look.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

The game started with a spike from the girls' captain ball, Hotaru Imai, which of course was in, which Ruka tried to block but failed. Koko passed it, which was given by a set from Yuu and an attack from Natsume, which made the ball hit the girls' ground. Koko gave Natsume a high five, Natsume then gave a smirk to Mikan and wink at her which was to annoy her ofcourse. Mikan gave an annoyed look, and looked for any sign to throw him some annoyance too.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

"Mikan-chan! Go for it!" a fan boy shouted which took Mikan's attention; she smirked and gave a wink to the fan boys which immediately fainted. She looked at the raven again and saw him twitched. Th,e game continued, starting with Koko who served it, but unfortunately was outside. And the game went on and on until the third round which was topped by the boys'.

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And hell yeah**

**I'm the mother fking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

The game ended with with the boys' victory. Meaning, the girls' are the slaves. The girls' started to cry waterfalls, except a certain person. The three couples went on with the boy's as the master and the girls' as the slaves but on Hotrau-Ruka side, it was opposite.

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

The gang decided to ride some jet-ski's and rode by pairs, which in the boys' will be the drivers.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

Koko and Nonoko on the brown ski, Yuu and Anna on the red, Hotaru and Ruka on the blue and Mikan and Natsume on the black; the fans' tried to find some ski's too to follow their idol's but too bad that Ruka ordered only four. The pairs also decide to put it in a race, the 4th placer will treat lunch (**As if they will, Hello this is the Nogi's resort!**)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

The ski's started to move, with Natsume and Mikan leading, followed by Hotaru and Ruka. The fan's started to shout for each team.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time**

**again and again(and again and again and again)**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**

**(And again and again and again!)**

**Cause, She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**"

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way!**

**Hey! Hey You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

The game was leaded by Ruka and Hotaru. But was stopped when Ruka stopped their ski and shouted to his mates "Guys' games off, mom's calling us!" The others looked at the shore and saw Ami, waving at them. And one by one, the ski's arrived at the shore. "What is it, mom?" Ruka asked, Ami looked at him and said "Ruka, it's time for lunch. Je vouloir avant de voyez toi chaque pour un favorisent. Je volonte discutez chez la table." Ami said in pure French before she left. (**Rememeber, Ruka's half French.**) "What did she said?" Koko asked. "She said, I want to see you all for a favor. I will discuss it on the table." Ruka explained.

"Natsume, is Ruka-pyon's mom a French?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Yeah, why?" the lad replied. "So that means, Ruka-pyon is half French."

"Guy's we have to change, it's lunch already and the sun's heat are a little bit hotter." Anna said. The others agreed and went back to their room to get changed and went directly to the dining room. Where they saw Mr. Nogi and Mrs. Nogi.

"Come on kids, sit down and help yourself." Mrs. Nogi said. After they ate, Ruka quickly ask "So what was the favor you want to ask us?" Ami smiled and said "Well, I was thinking if you can perform for tomorrow?" Ami asked shyly. "Is that all?" Ruka asked as Ami nodded. Ruka sighed and said to his mates "So guys? What do you think? Natsume, you're the leader of the band, what do you think?" Ruka asked at the raven? "Yeah, sure." Natsume agreed. Ruka's mom smiled and asked "How about you girls?" Hotaru answered first "I agree." Ami smiled and said "Good, please prepare."

**Guy's I'm quiet tired. Stay tuned for the next chapter because I have something good in my mind.**

"**Mikan, do you trust me?"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Document 15-Trust me**

The cheering and the shouts of the fans are bringing the Pheromone resort to submerge to its tip. Ask why? The Crimson Abyss is now performing! Not to mention the perfect chemistry of their music to their looks. The boys are on their swimming shorts with some accessories. And up to the stage, the manager came up to announce the band to start. **"Let us all welcome, CRIMSON ABYSS!!"**

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

That was the end of the boys performance, next are the girls. Mikan and the others went out their shells and showed their delicate curves. Each of them wore bikinis and short denim shorts. **"Lets give it up for the PURE INNOCENT"**

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

After their mini concert, there was a disco. Everyone on their tables and on the beach dance floor, trying to have a time with our so famous gang. "Mikan-sama dance with me!! " a fanboy invited but Mikan seemed not to listen to his invitations. The gang was just happily talking until Anna said "I'm tired guys, wanna dance?"

The girls being the girly characters went to the dance floor with their 'commanders' behind them. They danced like nobody was dancing until…

"STOP THE MUSIC!!" everyone looked over to the owner and the gang was surprised to see… Sumire Shoda—with her girly friends behind her. 'Who is that girl?', 'What is she doing here?' some rumors said. After celebrating how she turned the party stop she said in full voice after she moved in front of Mikan and the gang. "Long time no see, Natsume baby." Mikan was ready to puke and Natsume was ready to die and the fans are ready to kill her!

"Gee, I think you received the wrong invite because as I know, pets are not allowed in this party." Nonoko said while the rest laughed. Sumire just growl and said "No, no sweetheart because I'm here to show you, all of you, a real party! I'm here to kick Sakura's a in the dance floor." Some cheered but thousands boo'd. Mikan just smirk and said "You, beat me, in the dance floor. You gotta be kidding me." Mikan was about to go when Sumire spoke up "Come on Sakura, the winner takes Natsume baby." Mikan looked back with a powerful "Your on!"

"Okay, one will dance in the middle of a crowd, the group—" "What do you mean group?" Hotaru asked. "Four is to four. Pure Innocent versus my girlfriends. The winner gets your partners. So are you still in, or you're going to chicken out?" "What's the music?"

(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)

Sumire and her girlfriends went in the middle wearing the flirty clothes such as mini, mini skirt, open up polo with three buttons undone thus showing their cleavage, big hoops, and 5 inch stiletto. Since the showdown was in the Pheromone hall.

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing

They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The lengendary Miss Britney Spears, haha  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)

The crowd gone wild. I gotta admit, it was quite a performance. Sumire went to Natsume and said "Come to room 18 later Natsume, promise you'll enjoy!" "EEW!" Natsume growled. Until the light's came off and the flat screen came on there was a video of Crimson Escapes song PUSH feat. Pure innocent as the girls. During the rap the spotlights were everywhere until the crowd made way and the four boys look over to see their girls walking so cooly. All of them were wearing baggy pants, converse, training bra except for Mikan who was wearing a bolero hoodie. "Impossible, they can't dance that kind of slow song." Sumire said.

_ Lil' Wayne _  
Fly boy yeah right  
Hey mamma they call me Wheezy  
You should be with me I gotta  
pocket full of reasons  
Baby I can bless you when you  
ain't even sneezing  
I be at your rescue when you  
don't even need me  
I can have you dreaming when you even sleeping  
Mamma I can help you get off like the weekend  
You said what you wanna do  
it to the new Enrique  
I put this in and put the song on replay  
And then she backed it up like

_ Enrique _  
When you need it  
Girl I try to hide it  
But I can't escape it oh baby  
Please forgive me  
When I think of you my thoughts  
are so x-rated oh baby

Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that your mans nowhere in sight oh oh  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it

Do you want me (You know it)  
Do you need me (You know it)  
Will you please me (You know it)  
Will you tease me (You know it)

Baby I,  
I'm the kinda guy that don't get  
real excited (oh baby)  
Find more Lyrics at /Cb  
When you have,  
When you have you're private  
party I hope that I'm invited  
(oh baby)

Baby I don't give a damn  
I know your mans nowhere in  
sight whoa (what your man  
gotta do with me, tell me)  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it

_ Lil' Wayne _  
Now after you back it up just stop  
Now drop it like its hot, and  
pop it like a glock  
And stop it like a watch, now move it like  
Clockwork  
Your body screaming and your  
booty is an outburst  
She wanna do it do it with no delay  
I told her I can run it run it just like relay  
'cause I'm cool, just like the breeze way  
Now push it like salt and PE-PP-A

_ Enrique _  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it

Push push (girl) (Mr Morality)  
Push push (girl)  
Push push (girl)  
Push push

The girls ended up in cool pose. Making Sumire and the others gape. The crowd went crazy. The boys went up and hugged their girls and went to their rooms for a rest—it was their last night. "How was it?" Mikan asked her boyfriend. "Hmm, sexy" Natsume said with a smirk "You know you can always dance those kind in front of me—alone." "Pervert." After that small teasing they took a bath (**seperately**) and went on the balcony.

"Natsume" Mikan called. "hn" "Let's enjoy our last night here." Mikan stood up and played her i-pod on it's full volume. Mikan smiled and pulled Natsume gently and rested her arms on his shoulders while his hand on her petite waist.

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you

"You won't leave me right? You'll be with me until forever right?" Mikan asked. Natsume answered "No" Mikan was surprised she was about to cry when he said "I'll be with you until tomorrow 'cause tomorrow has no end." "Baka!"

If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now

Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Oh ooo oh ooo oh  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but

It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don?t feel it too  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you

If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other

"Say Natsume," "What?" "Do you love me?" "What proof do you still ask?"

Just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

"I love you Natsume Hyuuga, until this earth breaks into pieces. I trust you with my heart 'cause I know you will never break it."

"I love you Mikan Sakura, 'till my soul burns on hell" with those words he kissed her soft lips, and ending in one conclusion, Mikan trusted Natsume with her heart and soul.

**Sorry sorry for the very very late update.**

**RavenHimeSama**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-…Is it the End?**

In some expensive looking condominium in Tokyo, a raven boy was quietly seeping his coffee while looking at the glass window of his suite.

"_Akira-kun!!" a brunette said loudly as she approached her boyfriend, Akira. "What?" the lad replied angrily."Look, I found a three-leaf clover!" the brunette that was known to be Mikan, showed her clover proudly. The raven just gave her a confused look and asked "so?" The brunette_ _pouted as if a seven year old and said "They say that you can make a wish to clovers and it will come true!" Akira just sighed on his girlfriend's foolishness and said "You're not a seven year old okay? Don't believe in fairytales. And besides you can't wish on a three leaf! It's supposed to be four!" _

_The brunette just pouted and sat beside him._

_Awkward Silence…._

"_Why were you looking for clovers, hm?" Akira asked. Mikan looked at him and said "Because I wasn't to wish for something." She said shyly. Akira raised a brow and asked "What wish?"… "That Mikan and Akira-kun would be together forever…."_

Ringggggggggggg….

Akira's phone rang which disturbed his little travel back in time.

"Hello?"

"**Hello? Akira?"**

"Okaa-san."

"**Well, I'm just calling to check if you're doing fine. If you're drinking your medicine—"**

"I am. I'm not a baby."

"**Umm.. Okay. So how is Tokyo?"**

"Fine, same old place."

"**and Mikan?"**

"…."

"**Honey? Are you still there?"**

"Umm, yeah."

"**Oh. You don't sound well, why won't you come back here?"**

"No! I can't. I'm not done yet."

"**Come on, Akira. Mikan is not the only girl in this world."**

"Well, she is. In my world."

"**Sigh you know what sweetie? You really are blind. "**

"I know."

"…"

"Because loving Mikan Sakura, is the only thing I've done good in my life. And I don't regret it. Bye."

_SighThat's right mom, she is my only hope. And I don't want to lose her, ever again. But, maybe. Just maybe, mom is right._

**Meanwhile**

"Yo, Ruka, over here." Natsume said as the blonde walked his way to the raven. "What is it Natsume? I never knew you like malls for meeting places. " The blonde said followed with a little chuckle. "Hn, lets go staright to the point. I wan't you to help me look for something." The raven said "Something?" "Yeah. Something like a ring." Natsume said seriously. "Your mom's birthdays coming?" Ruka said as he sipped on his soda. "No. I want to… you know…" Ruka looked at him with a delicate brow raised up, "God, what a sight. Hyuuga Natsume spluttering." Natsume raised a brow with a little creepy look as his so called best friend said "You were saying?"

"Look, I want to propose to Mikan Sakura as soon as possible."

"…" Ruka froze on the spot. "Ruka, are you still there?"

"Natsume, since when did you became so frank? Are you sick?"

_Ding Dong_

"Coming_ must be Hotaru._" Mikan Sakura shouted as she got up from the couch and went straight for the door. "Good Morning Hotaru— Akira-kun."

"Good morning, Mikan-chan." Akira said as he smiled to the brunette. "Go—od morning. " Mikan replied "Please come in." Mikan then led him to the living room and asked if he want to have something. "Just orange maybe." Mikan granted his wish and ordered for two. After their treats has been delivered, Akira asked "Is Natsume around?" Mikan looked at him and said "Nope, he went somewhere with Ruka, why did you ask?" Akira just smiled and replied "I just want to ask permission if I can borrow you for today, I just want to spend this day with you because I'm going back to California tomorrow to continue my operation."

Sadly Mikan replied "Oh, okay, I'll go with you, can Hotaru come?" "No, just the two of us."

Mikan just nodded and said "Wait for me okay, I'll just go change."

Mikan went upstairs and took a bath. Change with her yellow sundress with orange, mint green swirls, paired it with yellow open-toe flats, some green and orange bangles and her hair was in a half pony tail. She took her lutch bag and went down stairs. "Let's go?"

She calls me baby, then she won't call me.

Says she adores me and then ignores me.

Jenny, what's the problem?

She keeps her distance and sits on fences.

Puts up resistance and builds defenses.

Mikan rode with Akira on his red Ferrari, "Hold tight." Akira said as Mikan fasten her seat belts. "Where are we going?" Mikan asked. "Hm, do you want to go for the amusement park?" Mikan raised a brow and said "Noooo, you don't like amusement parks." Akira just gave out a chuckle and said "Yep, I don't but you do."

Jenny, what's the problem?

You leave me hanging on the line.

Every time you change your mind.

"Ruka, have you found anything?" Natsume asked to his friend. "God, Natsume there are almost a thousand rings in this mall, what kind of ring were you looking for? We have gone to almost 16 jewelry stores and nothing seemed interest you. " The blonde just sighed as the raven said "Done your sermon?" "Yeah." "I'm looking for a sliver ring with a diamond or a ruby. Ruka, I want the perfect one for her." The blonde just sighed and said "I can't understand proposing men. Why do you want the perfect one?" Natsume just smirked and said before entering another store.

"Just propose to Imai already so that you can understand."

First You say you won't, then you say you will.

You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.

We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.

Jenny, it's killing me.

"We're here Mikan, let's go." Mikan and Akira went off the car and went inside the park. "Where do you want to go first?" Akira asked after buying his date a cotton candy and a soda for himself. "Wanna go to the roller coasters?" Mikan asked. "Sure." After that they had fun, Akira, however did not. He knew that Mikan doesn't belong to him now and he has to let go while Mikan, can't really have fun to the limit, because at the middle of laughter's and jokes with Akira the thing that goes in her mind was _Where is Natsume?_

She needs her own space. She's playing mind games.

Ends up at my place saying that she's changed.

Jenny, what's the problem?

I'm trying to read between the lines.

You got me going out of my mind.

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.

You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.

We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.

Jenny, it's killing me. It's killing me. It's killing me.

Jenny.

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.

You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.

We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.

Jenny.

"Ruka, can you take at this one?" Ruka went to the raven with frown, God, was he tired? "What?" When Natsume showed him the ring, Ruka's sleepy look turned into a shock mode and then—

First, you say you won't, then you say you will.

You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.

We're standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.

Jenny. It's killing me. It's killing me. Jenny.

"Mikan, do you want to go to the usual place?" Akira said after they watched a movie. Mikan was a little bit shocked but, this is getting a little bit out of hand. "I'm sorry but I'm tired and I want to go home. So please, drive me home." Akira was disappointed and said "Sure." In the car was in an awkward silence until they reached the Hyuuga mansion. Mikan went out the car and waited for Akira. "I had fun today, Mikan, thanks for the time." Mikan just smiled and said "No problem, be careful in California." She smiled for the last time and was about to go inside when Akira grabbed her wrist and said "Can I hug you for the last time?" Mikan felt pity and allowed him.

Natsume was riding on his car; he and Ruka left each other after he had bought the ring. He noticed the black box in the passengers sit and took it, opened it and stared at the expensive silver ring with pure white diamond. _'Hope this will do.'_

"Mikan, please take care of yourself. I want you to know that I had treasured you in my heart all of this years. I had my life full of regrets on the things I had done until you came. Loving you was the only good that I had done in my entire life. I want you to enjoy your life with Hyuuga, love him, because I know that he will love you more that I have love you." He let go of Mikan and said "I love you Mikan Sakura—"

Their moment was disturbed with a little crash. They turned their head to the right and saw Natsume Hyuuga, with a small black box below him. It seems that he had dropped it. His raven bang was covering his eyes. Mikan's eyes grew in shock and was about to run to him when she heard Natsume "Tch" Mikan continued to run to him when Natsume went inside his car and drove it as fast as he can. Mikan can only run to him as fast as she can while screaming Natsume's name. Akira was also following Mikan.

"Damn." Natsume said as he stepped on the clutch for more speed.

"NATSUME! NATSUME! WAIT! NATSU—"

**BAM..BOOM..CRASH..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikan stopped her track as she stare at the blazing fire in front of her. A black car, a truck, a driver, and a cool raven boy in it. Mikan's tears kept on falling but she doesn't seems to notice. She knell down as Akira supported her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Broken**

"_**Damn." Natsume said as he stepped on the clutch for more speed.**_

"_**NATSUME! NATSUME! WAIT! NATSU—"**_

_**BAM..BOOM..CRASH..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mikan stopped her track as she stare at the blazing fire in front of her. A black car, a truck, a driver, and a cool raven boy in it. Mikan's tears kept on falling but she doesn't seem to notice. She knells down as Akira supported her.**_

Ambulance siren was around the place followed by a Ferrari. The ambulance stopped at a high class hospital and came out some running nurses and doctors. There were also some newscasters around. That sight was truly worth casting. But what were really the news casters feasting at?

"Hurry, please, save him." Mikan Sakura said as she run with the stretcher, she was crying; crying her pearl-like tears. Beside her was Akira, comforting her. "Natsume—" she held his white hands so dearly while crying "Please don't leave me—" The nurse took Mikan's hands and said "I'm sorry Miss Sakura but this is as far as you can. You can't enter inside." The nurse said. "No, no, Natsume, I need to be with him. No please." Mikan said as the nurse went inside the emergency room.

…

"Mi—Mikan-chan do you want something to drink?" Akira asked her. It was been an awkward silence between the two. Its like Akira was talking to a statue, but to look at her, she was like an angel who fell down from heaven for loving some human. "Okay, I'll just get you some coffee then." Then Akira left her, but before he took his left, he looked at her for the last time. Mikan Sakura is crying. Yet she was still staring at the plain floor of the hospital.

"_Mikan…_"

A soft hand touched Mikan's check and sat beside her. "Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she sat beside her best friend, with her came Ruka and rest of the gang. "We heard the about accident about Natsume-kun," Anna said while crying on Yuu's side, while he was just comforting her. "How's the operation so far?" Koko asked Mikan as he let Nonoko sit down. Mikan didn't answer. "Mikan-chan~" Ruka said softly. Then a tear fell down Mikan's hand. Everyone was looking on Mikan but she was still there, staring into nothing. But, it wasn't Mikan's tear at all. Hotaru just hugged her best friend and whispered—"It's going to be alright Mikan, its going to be alright." Then another tear fell, as Hotaru Imai cried.

The next day came, yet no news from the doctors. The gang was asleep on the meeting area, Akira left once he saw the gang together. Anna was with Yuu, Nonoko on Koko and Hotaru with Ruka and Mikan? She was hugging herself yet no words came out of her pail lips.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!" a shout from a woman woke the gang and Mikan out of her gaze. _'Didn't I hear that voice before?'_ Mikan thought as she looks in front of her. "Mikan-chan…" a woman in her 30's look at her with such ease yet teary green-eyes. "Mrs. Hyuuga—mom." Mikan said as she stood up. "How's Natsume? Will he be alright?" She asked. Mikan sat down and got back to her gaze "I—I don't know—"

"Mrs. Hyuuga—" Ruka said as he woke up.

"Ruka-san."

"Where are uncle and Youichi?" Yuu asked. "They are still in Paris; they will go here as soon as possible too." She said as she sat down beside Mikan. "Um, excuse me, but you can see Hyuuga-san now, in room 515. Please follow me." A nurse said as she led the others to Natsume's room. But as they neared and the room was at sight, Mikan run as fast as she can to Natsume's room and shut it open. Mikan clenched her dress, cried and collapsed. The others hurried and tried to guide Mikan to Natsume's side. "Nats—Natsume."Mikan cried as she clenched Natsume's hand tightly yet filled with love and care. The others just looked at her with pity, Mrs. Hyuuga cried; so as Anna who was hugging Yuu and Nonoko who has Koko by her side; but Hotaru just looked down as Ruka put his hand on her shoulder. Hotaru looked at him as he gave her a warm but sad smile. There Mikan cried till she doze herself to sleep.

**Later**

Now, Hotaru and Ruka were the only once in the room. Since Natsume's room was special it looks like a small house. It has two rooms. One room for the patient; meanwhile the other room looks like a living room for the guests of the patient, but when you enter the whole room, you'll have to go through the patience room first. The couple left Mikan on Natsume's room, sleeping. There was an awkward silence between the two when Hotaru started a conversation **(woah, that's new).**

"Hey, Ruka." The lad looked at his girlfriend proving that he was listening. "Am I…Am I a bad best friend?" Hotaru asked. "No, why did you ask that?" Ruka asked. "Well, I just feel it. When the times that Mikan's down and hopeless, when the time that she cries, when the time that she loose her smiles, I can't…I can't comfort her…I can't hold her—I cant— " The raven was cut off by Ruka's warm embrace. "Not at all, you're the one who always comes around right, actually, if Mikan's down now, and she can't hold on much further, you'll be her light right? Mikan-chan changed Natsume because she was full of smiles and hopes. But where will she get her hopes if we or you aren't around? It will come out of nothing."

"It's the same as Natsume and me. When we where little, he always comes around when I'm in trouble, but he never really smiled so I consider him as my weirdest friend. But the day that I finally knew him, and managed to see a partial of his smile, I finally notice that he was my best friend, or brother. So, please don't think that you're bad. Just hold on and be strong for Mikan-chan. Okay?" Ruka looked down and saw Hotaru smiling.

She continued to lean on him as Ruka thought, _'She's always acting so high and tough, but now, she shared to me her child within herself.'_

"Uhh~" The two looked at their right and saw Mikan by the door. Hotaru stood up and went to her "Mikan? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked as she guided her to the couch. "Yeah, thanks.—Eh? Where are the others?" Mikan asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepy. "Um, they went out to buy some food and they brought auntie home." Ruka said. "They didn't wake you up because you were holding so tightly to Natsume." Hotaru said as she pours some tea.

"Oh…" Mikan said.

_Silence_

"Um, Mikan, don't you want to get home a bit and cool up a little? You know… take a bath or something refreshing?" Ruka asked. Mikan looked at him and said "No, I won't leave Natsume here alone. I'll be going to his room now." And she went to Natsume's room. "Even if we tell her that, she just won't leave his side." Hotaru explained. _**Ring Ring**_ Hotaru's phone rang. She flipped it and talked. "Hey."

"**Hello Hotaru-chan…!"**

"Um, who's this?"

"**Aww, you don't remember me, I'm Yuka, Sakura Yuka, Mikan's mom."**

"Ah, auntie-san."

"**I couldn't reach Mikan's phone so I tried yours. Where is she by the way?"**

"She's kinda busy right now. But she okay."

"**Please tell her that I'll be going home for tomorrow for the week there, to see her****.****"**

"Hai."

"**Please tell her that sweetie, Ja."**

"Ja."

"Who was it?" Ruka asked. "Mikan's mom." Hotaru replied. "WAAAHH~ Mikan's mom? Does she know about Natsume and Mikan—" Ruka exclaimed. "No." "Then why are you so calm?" "I'm always like this." Ruka sighed and sat on the couch. "Now, how are we going to explain this?" Hotaru held he chin and said "We have to tell Mikan about this." Ruka looked down and said "Do you think she'll explain this to her mom, with ease no that Natsume's like a corpse lying there?"

"I don't know but, we still have to try somehow"

**Creak~**

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked at Hotaru like an innocent child lost her doll. "Ho-ta-ru." Hotaru approached Mikan and said. "Your mom called." Hotaru said. "Eh?" "She's coming home tomorrow, we can't get out now, and we have to tell her the truth."

"Is that so; then I'll leave Natsume's side tomorrow?"

"That's right Mi-chan." Ruka interrupted. "And beside Mikan, you'll have to explain it to the press; they are destroying yours and Hyuuga's name." Hotaru explained. _'Destroying Natsume's name?'_ "Fine; I'll be gone for a week or so~~ Let me be alone with him today~~" Mikan buried her face to Natsume's arm and cried her hearts content. Ruka and Hotaru left the room.

**(1 week later)**

"Natsume, I'm back—" Mikan dropped her back when she saw the door empty. "Mikan—" Hotaru stood up and went to Mikan, "Where is Natsume?" Mikan said with teary eyes. "Mikan, Natsume's, Natsume's dead, they cremated his body yesterday—" Anna explained.

"Na—Natsume?" Mikan couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Mikan? Mikan hold on, Ruka, call a doctor or something, hurry!"

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Where am I? It's so dark, I can't see my hands, hey, what's that? A light? A person, Oi, oi matte, matte, excuse me, do you know the way ou— Natsume? "Mikan," he smiled at me—

"I knew it you're not dead!!" I was about to come to him but he vanished,

**End of P.O.V**

"Mikan?" Hotaru said. "Uh—" Mikan tried to sit but she was too weak. A week of not eating is bad huh. "Oh, good thing you're awake, Sakura-san." A doctor said after coming in. "I'm so sorry about your loss of your fiancé but I have to say congratulations." The doctor said. "Excuse me? Is that an insult?" Nonoko asked.

"No, of course not. I'm congratulating Ms. Sakura not for losing her fiancé, it's because of being one week pregnant. " the doctor said, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- …Untitled…**

A silver car was running through the dark road of Tokyo. It was actually a cool night. A thirty year old woman was driving it. In her thirties, she actually looks attractive. She drive her car smoothly in the roads, she was looking at some cheery blossoms she was passing by. You can't see what her reaction was; she was just there, enjoying the breeze. She parked her car near in the driveway of a simple looking house; simple yet looking expensive. The woman took her groceries, and her bag, and then she walked through the wonderful wide garden. It was filled with different kinds of flowers, yet the bush that was filled with roses stand up as the prettiest.

The woman smiled before she entered the house and said "I'm home~" She then put down her groceries and looked around. Then a blonde head went out to meet her; she was running "Mama." The blonde girl said as she hugged her mother and said with a smile "Welcome home Mama." The woman smiled and saw a blonde guy in front of her which was exactly her husband. "You're home late honey." The man said. The woman stood up hugged her husband and—

**CLICK.**

"Uh, why do they do that?" Mikan said as she put off the TV at the living room, before she climbed up the stairs of her spacious house. She went to a room and saw that the lights are still open. She just shook her head and opened the door as she saw two raven heads watch the TV. Their room was a lot big. Toys were everywhere. It has a light color, two big closets and two bathrooms.

She smiled and said "Hikaru, Hikari, its pass your bed time." Mikan said as she watched **her **twins not minding her. "SHHHH, mama, we're still watching the news~" Hikari said without looking at her. Mikan looked at the TV which the reporter says _**"—The Negative band is coming home to Japan, this evening. Let's go and interview him, the lead singer." The reporter came to him and asked "Hello, sir, Can you tell us your intention of coming home to Japan?" The silhouette just smiled but you can see the gorgeous green orbs behind his cowboy sunglasses "Well I came here to visit a school called Gakuen Alice my old school."—**_

"Did you hear it Hikaru, he's coming to our school, yeah." The raven girl said as she screamed at her brother. The raven boy just smirked. Mikan turned off the TV and put **her **twins on their own beds. She kissed them goodnight, turned off the lights and closed the door.

**Biography:**

_**Sakura Hikaru aka Aru**_

**Age: seven, up coming eight; Older brother of Hikari.**

**Birthday: October 13, xxxx**

**Features: Raven hair and crimson orbs****.**

**Attitude: Calm and stoic.**

_**Sakura Hikari aka Ari**_

**Age: seven, up coming eight; Younger sister of Hikaru.**

**Birthday: October 13, xxxx**

**Features: Raven hair and crimson orbs.**

**Attitude: Happy and energetic.**

**End of Biography.**

Mikan came to her own bedroom; it was very simple, light cream wallpaper and just simple. Mikan lay at her bed and begins to wonder on _'It's been seven and a half years, eh?'_

**Knock knock.**

Mikan sat up and said "Uh~ come in, Hikari." The girl entered the room and closed the door. She was rubbing her sleepy crimson orbs, she was wearing light pink sleeping gown and she was caring a brown bear. "Mama, I can't sleep." Those words came from Hikari's lips, they were Mikan's. Eyes and hair from Natsume, lips and nose from Mikan.

Mikan sighed as she brought her daughter beside her; Hikari was always coming to her room whenever she can't sleep and then—

**Knock knock.**

Hikaru will always follow his little sister to his mothers' room. Mikan smiled and said "Hikaru?" the ravens' head popped out from the door and said in a cool voice, "Is Hikari here?" Mikan nodded and signed which means for Hikaru to lay beside his mother. It was always like that, whenever Hikari will come to her mothers' room, Hikaru will follow. "I had the feeling that Hikari was not in her bed and for some reasons I came here." Hikaru said, but the truth is; he just wants to be in his moms' room too. Hikari popped out of Mikans' side and said "EH? Just say the truth Hikaru; you're just afraid of being alone in the dark aren't you?" Hikaru the twitched his eyebrows and said "No I'm not! Just shut up idiot! I just can't take it when you're having nightmares again and disturb Mamas' night."

"Now, now you too. Mama's room is always welcome for you two to come here. So that Mama won't be alone." She held her twins in her arms. Hikari on the right and Hikaru on the left. "Mama?" Hikaru called. Mikan smiled and said "What is it?"

"What does Papa looks like?" Hikari asked. Mikan was a little bit shocked but she smiled and said "Well, he has smooth raven hair like you two, and attractive crimson orbs like you two too. In other words he looks like Hikaru but just taller." Mikan explained. "Mama, you told us that Papa used to compose songs right?" The twins said in unison. "Hm? Papa? Yeah, he used to compose songs, he even composed one dedicated to me."

"Can you sing it Mama?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah Mama, please. Pretty please." Hikari added.

"Okay, I'll try." Mikan said. She cleared her voice and sang.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever…_

_I'll be there for you through it all…_

_Even if saving you sends you me to heaven. _

"Mama's voice is pretty~" Hikari said before dozing herself to sleep, Hikaru was already asleep too. Mikan just thought _'It will be much better if you're here beside me so that we can sing it together.'_

**The next day.**

"Come on Jiji, I want strawberry tart for school." Hikari said. "But you had it yesterday." Jiji said. Jiji is the trusted maid of Mikan, she's fifty years old. "Please, I just love strawberry." Hikari plead. "Okay, okay. How about you Aru-chan strawberry or peanut?" The woman asked to Hikaru, "I'll have strawberry too." Hikaru said coolly. The woman just sighed and said "As expected to the twins." The twins just talked about what will happen if the lead singer of their favorite band will come to their school **today** as Jiji was preparing their meals for school.

Mikan went down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. "Morning Mama!" Hikari greeted, "Good morning Ari-chan." As she pinched Hikari's cheek lightly. "Morning Aru-chan." Mikan greeted Hikaru as she messed up his already messed up hair. "Mwourning." Hikaru said as he munched his bread. "Aru-chan, take care of Ari-chan okay? Remember, I'm not there in school." Mikan said as she sipped her coffee. "Mou, Mama, Hikaru will just go with his annoying friends and flirt with the girls!" Hikari said.

"Am not! Their flirting at me which gives me goose bumps. And my friends **are not annoying** like your friends are!" Hikaru depended. "Stop it you two." Jiji said. "Oh my, is the school bus going to fetch you by now?" Mikan asked after looking at the clock. "Well yeah." The twins said in unison. "Well, there it is. It's coming, come on you two." Jiji said as she took the twins to the door with Mikan following them. Before the two got off, Mikan kissed them both on their foreheads and waved them goodbye. "Those two are very beautiful to look at, right, Mikan?" Jiji asked as Mikan just nodded in reply.

**Meanwhile on the school bus…**

"Yo, Hikaru!" a boy called at the raven boy. Hikaru looked and saw at his best pal, Ritsuka Kuro. "Yo," Hikaru replied as he sat beside him. "Hey, Hikari saved you a sit." Mimi, Hikari's best friend said. Kuro was a naughty boy which complements Hikaru's calm and cool attitude while, Mimi is a sweet girl who does nothing but complement how beautiful she looks like which sets a cute paring with Hikari who's cheerful and simple.

"Yo, did you all crybabies know that THE NEGATIVE'S are coming to our school?" Kuro shouted inside the school bus. Everyone cheered and started to talk about the awaited band.

**In school**

"Listen Hikari, if everyone starts to fill the gymnasium because of the band, make sure you won't let go off my hand okay? Or else you'll turn into a pancake." Hikaru said warning his little sister.

"Yeah sure." Hikari replied.

The students went out of their classrooms after putting their stuff's away and proceeded in the gym. Everyone was there, the high schoolers, middle schoolers, and the elementary. The crowd was pretty loud especially when the members of The Negatives went out and sang their song.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_(Screaming)  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!" _

The crowd came noisier than before meanwhile, on the twins "Wow, they're really good, right? Hikaru?" Hikari said but when she looked beside her, it was another person. _'Boy, am I in trouble.'_ Hikari said when she learned that she just lost her communication with her brother. "Hikaru" Hikari called as she managed to squeeze herself through the crowd. "Hikaru~Hikaru, where are you—ock!"Hikaru just bumped into someone and fell down, she was about to be pan caked when—

"Hey little girl, are you hurt?" a boy said as h picked Hikari up. The little raven looked up and saw the vocalist himself! The crowd went silent, the vocalist hurried to come down the stage just to come down and save the little girl. Hikari just stared at him.

The vocalist brought Hikari to the bands private room where he talked at her. "So, tell me little girl, why did you fell on your but? Were you looking for someone?" The vocalist said. "Um, yes, I was looking for my brother."

"Your brother?" the vocalist asked. "What does he look like?" Hikari sighed and said "He just looks like me, and the same age as me." The vocalist smiled and said "I see, you two are twins." Hikari just smiled. "You know, you sure remind me of someone, with the same features like yours." Hikari just smiled yet she knows nothing.

**Creak~**

The door opened revealing a young raven and a woman, "Hikari, you idiot. Didn't I say not to let go of my hand?" Hikaru said. The vocalist was shock, while looking at Hikaru chocking his sister. "Hikaru, that's enough." The woman said or should I say, Mikan. Mikan came when, Hikaru told the principal to phone her.

"Oh my God, Mikan-nee?" the vocalist said. Mikan looked and saw—"Youichi-kun?"

"You know her Mama?" Hikari asked. Mikan smiled and said "You two, meet your uncle, Hyuuga Youichi."

█End of Chapter█


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Aru and Ari's Grandparents.**

_Flash Back…_

"_Oh my God, Mikan-nee?" the vocalist said. Mikan looked and saw—"Youichi-kun?" _

"_You know her Mama?" Hikari asked. Mikan smiled and said "You two meet your uncle, Hyuuga Youichi."_

_End of Flash Back_

"UNCLE?" the two ravens' shouted with shock. "Yes, he's your uncle." Mikan said. "Matte, Mikan-nee. They can call me uncle but it's a little bit old. Nii-san can do. " Youichi requested. Mikan nodded as she ordered the twins to go outside and go back to their classes first; while twins happily followed. "They're quite charming Mikan-nee. I'm glad you married after nii-sans' death." Youichi said with a small smile on his lips. "But I didn't marry Youichi." Youichi look at Mikan and has this questioning look "What?" Youichi asked.

"I didn't marry anyone. I'm a proud single mother." Mikan said proudly.

"Then who's the father of those two?" Youichi asked. "Natsume. Isn't it obvious?" Mikan said.

"Na—Natsume?" Youichi spluttered. "Yeah, before you cremated his body, before he had an accident, he left me two wonderful treasures." Mikan explained. "Which makes me their uncle?" Youichi asked cutely. "Yes. Though the media never knew about it, 'cause as much as possible I want to have a peaceful life with my twins." Mikan said. "Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Youichi asked "I don't think so." Mikan said. "Whoa, I've got twins for my niece and my nephew. It's so cool" Youichi said.

"Why won't you go with me later at the mansion Mikan-nee, I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to see their grandchildren." Youichi invited. "Hm, maybe some other time You-chan. I have a charity work later and I have some invite to some dinner." Mikan said.

"Oh-okay." Youichi sadden.

"But you can play with the twins later." Mikan said smiling.

"Really?" Youichi rejoiced. "But you should hide them from the media, or to your parents for a while, I want to introduce them myself someday." Mikan said before standing up. "Can I bring them outside your home?" Youichi asked. "Sure. Ja!" Mikan said.

**Later After School**

"Bye Hikaru-sama!" Mimi shouted as she tried to hug Hikaru but was stopped and dragged by Kuro. "Let's go home idiot before you smash Hikaru." Kuro said on his childhood friend.

"You should keep your pet on your leash Ari." Hikaru said to his little sister. "Yeah whatever. Hey, do you know how Youichi-san became our uncle?" Hikari asked. "Dunno, maybe he's Mama's friend."

"Hey." A man said to the twins. With some instinct like his father, Hikaru kept his sister behind him and said "What do you want?"

The man sat to the twins' level and said "It's me, Youichi-nii." The man or Youichi said as he flips his hat backwards. He was wearing a simple red long sleeve underneath a white shirt with their band name paired with faded jeans, converse and his little brown wig that look natural. "You-nii san." Hikari called. "What's up with the wig?" Hikaru asked.

"It's some disguise; anyway your mom permitted me to bring you for some place so would you like to accept my invite?" Youichi asked.

"Sure" the twins said in unison yet Hikaru remained cool while his lil' sister was going nuts. Youichi invited them to his Ferrari as the two quarreled who will be sitting next to their uncle.

But in the end—Hikaru won.

"So where do you want to go?" Youichi asked. "First things first, You-nii." Hikaru said. "Eh what do you mean?"

The twins looked at him and asked in unison "How did you become our uncle?"

"Well, I'm your Daddy's lil' brother."

"Oh~" Hikari said.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to the arcade." Hikaru said. "Arcade? Is it alright Hikari?" Youichi asked. He doesn't have a favoritism but he just want that they'll go somewhere where the two will both enjoy. Hey, does an uncle feel like that? "Yup, it's alright. I'll take that as a challenge, Aru. This time, I'll beat you." Hikari said.

"Bring it on, lil' sis. Bring it on." Hikaru said while smirking.

Youichi just smiled while listening to the two. It seems that the twins inherited their parents' attitudes. They got in the BEZ arcade and decided to go first in the—

"I challenge you in a dance battle Aru." Hikari said as she pointed at her brother after she took of her coat. "You're on." Hikaru said as he too took his jacket off.

Youichi was shocked on what his looking at right now. _'Wow, those two dances as if there's no tomorrow.'_

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey—" Mikan called at the raven guy who was feeding an orphan in the charity work. "Hey Mikan—" the guy or should I say Akira called.

"You seem to be pretty busy." Mikan said as she sat down beside him. "Um, yeah. Wait where are the twins?" Akira asked as he looks around looking for the identicals. "They are with their uncle."

"Uncle Ruka?" Akira asked. "Nope, Uncle Youichi."

Akira put the child down to the nun and looked at Mikan "Natsume's younger brother?"

Mikan nodded as she looks around her. "He came and I introduced the twins to him. It's his right you know."

"Yeah,~ and the twins agreed?" Akira asked. "Agreed on what?" Mikan asked to her companion. "To go around with him?" Mikan stood up, inviting Akira to walk with her "Yeah, they are in the arcade right now, I think, since the twins like it there." Akira just sighed before he said "Wow, he's lucky, since the twins don't even say hello to me." Mikan just chuckled and said "They don't hate you~Really."

Akira stopped and said "You'll be coming to the dinner later right?"

Mikan paused for a moment before she agreed.

**Back To The Twins**

Now Youichi and the twins are in Resto—after the twins _**almost**_ destroyed the arcade after winning each one of the machines and until their stomachs grumble.

"_Munch _Wow, You-nii, you're the best uncle ever!" Hikari squealed as she ate her chocolate cake. "Hehe, why? Don't you have other uncles?" Youichi asked. "We have." Hikari replied. "We have Uncle Ruka, Uncle Yuu, Uncle Koko and Uncle Akira."

"Don't they bring you two here?"

"No." Hikaru said after sipping on his iced tea. "Uncle Ruka has the most time with us."

"Of course he'll be. He's your fathers' best bud." Youichi said. "He is?" Hikari asked. "Well yeah. You see, Koko-nii, Yuu-nii and Ruka-nii are your fathers friends. They even formed a band." Youichi said. "Formed a band?" Hikaru said in curiosity. "Mama never said that." Hikaru said. Youichi gulped. He doesn't know what to do. Sure his nephew is pretty sharp. "I mean in high school. They formed a band during their high school." Youichi has the lamest excuse but he can't say that their father was one of the hottest guys in Japan—it would shock them.

"Hey You-nii." Hikari called. "What is it Ari-chan?" Youichi said before he had a spoonful of cheese cake. "Can we come on your concert?" The twins said in unison. "Hm, sure, you can get a front seat if you want." Youichi said. "Yeah!" Hikari said. _'Oh yeah. Damn Persona asked me to—'_Youichi thought as he looked at the picture of the Pure Crimson on his hand.

"What is that picture You-nii?" Hikaru asked. "Um—nothing."

**Later… on some romantic resto…**

An auburn haired girl walked past the entrance door. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that ends just before her knees paired with red stilettos and ruby jewelry, except her necklace. She saw a raven haired guy who was wearing a formal tux standing at the center of the place. The place was quite romantic **(NOT)**it was a simple room. The walls were all glass and the floor has small white stones except for the small aisle to their table. There was also a stage that has a grand piano.

Mikan smiled as she walked to their table and as Akira welcomed her as he pull a chair for Mikan to sit in. "Um, Akira-kun, why did you choose such fancy restaurant for a meeting place?" Mikan asked. "Well, its newly opened and it's quite relaxing." Akira explained. "Okay~" Mikan said as she pull in some files "About the charity work in the St. Martin orphanage~"

"Excuse me Mikan, but I need to go to the bathroom~" Akira said. Mikan agreed and just after he was gone, she sipped into some red wine. Suddenly…

The lights went dim and the spotlight was focused on the stage at the grand piano where Akira was sitting. **(Yep, you know it people!) **Mikan only stared at him with a questioning look as the raven replied with a smile and started to play.

You're the one that never lets me sleep  
To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips  
You're the one that I can't wait to see  
With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy

[refrain]  
I am all alone without you  
My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
And I can see

[chorus]  
Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside

Every time I hear our music play  
Reminds me of the things that we've been through  
In my mind I can't believe it's true  
But in my heart the reality is you

[Refrain]  
I am all alone without you  
My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
And I can see

[chorus]  
Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside

Mikan can't do anything but to let tears flow. She was happy. Not because Akira played such a wonderful song but—she was imagining that it was Natsume himself. Akira approached her and kneeled in front of her holding small velvet box.

"Mikan Sakura, I know that were just friends but yet I can't stop my feeling over flow for you. I'm still head over heels for you. So will you, Mikan Sakura, Will you marry me?" Akira was looking at her with his caring ash gray orbs. She doesn't know what to do. Until…

Mikan hugged him—a tight hug. Akira smiled inside and out—boy he was so happy. Happy that the girl he loved for years has—

"Akira-kun, I'm sorry." Mikan said before he could even hug her back. "I'm so sorry, but I really feel for Natsume and it's only him inside this—." Mikan ended as she pointed at her heart. "And I think this thing is continuing to beat for him. I'm sorry—" Mikan said before she left the raven who was still spacing out.

Mikan hurried to her car where she cried but the truth is—she was proud to herself that she said it. That she still in Hyuuga Natsume's trap.

**Ring Ring**

Mikan's phone rang and when she opened it, she received a text message from Hotaru. _'Wow, Hotaru'_

_**Mikan, Did Youichi texted you? Persona was calling him and said that our contract in the ARB studio aren't done yet. We were escaping the contract for almost seven years now, and he said that if we won't play at Youichi's concert this week he will have us in court. Text me back if you got this. Good Eve.**_

'_What the? Pure Crimson reborn?'_

_**Yo! People, if someone has a friendster over there, please invite me '' thank you. I know that this is a lame chapter, but enjoy anyway.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Untitled 01…**

"What?" a brunette said as she stands at her companions in front of her which were sitting nicely at her sofa. Yes, her companion were her old same friends, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka, and of course Hotaru. "I mean—so that's why Youichi came back here?" Mikan ask as the others nod in agreement. "Were trapped. Even if we face Persona in court, we won't get out of this case. It's really illegal." Hotaru explained. "Hotaru's right you know. We just disappeared like bubbles and hid underneath the blankets to protect Aru-chan and Ari-chan." Anna said.

"And our only option is to go back." Koko said as he played with his girlfriends **(Yup, that's right, they're not yet married) **hand. "Besides, it's only one go~" Yuu said before sipping on his iced tea.

**Creak**

The front door opened and came in two identical tailed with a cute young boy who has shiny silver hair **(he took of the wig)**. "Mama!" Hikari said as she went to hug her mother. "Hikari, Hikaru, did you two have fun today?" Mikan asked at her twins. "I beat Ari today." Hikaru said as his twin had her tongue out—a sign of annoyance. "Hey, Youichi." Ruka greeted. "So, you're all here for—" Youichi didn't manage to continue since Mikan singed him to keep quiet. "Um, Ari, Aru, why don't you two take a bath, you two stink." Mikan said as the two raced upstairs.

"Yup, were talking about the future concert." Mikan said as she sat down. "Come on, Mikan-nee, it's just a three songs." Youichi pleaded. "What do you mean?" Nonoko asked. "Persona prepared three songs. One for the Pure Innocent and two for the Crimson Abyss." Youichi explained as he took out three music sheets out of his bag. The gang took the music sheets and scan them. "Not, bad." Hotaru said.

"But that's not the real problem Youichi." Ruka said. "Then, what else?"

"No one will replace Natsume—" Mikan said.

"That's not really a problem Mikan-nee. 'Cause I'll stand up for his place." Youichi said smiling. "I'll sing for Natsume-nii."

"But, how about the twins?" Mikan asked. The truth is, the twins have no idea what was their parents were in the past. They were major rock stars. Mikan really wants to hide them from the media because she just wants a peaceful life—privacy. "Don't you think it's about time hat they will learn the truth Mikan?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah, it's better that they will see you singing on stage than they will know it from other people." Ruka said.

"Shit."

"What's wrong You-chan?" Anna asked. "I promised the two that they will have front row seats at the concert." Youichi said.

"There's no way out, Mikan-nee." Youichi said as the others look at her. It's on her decision now, she go, they go. "I kinda miss the stage too anyway~"

"We'll go."

**Concert…**

In the dressing room of the girls, Mikan was a bit complaining about her clothes. She was wearing a red strapless red top paired with a faded skirt plus those cowboy flat boots, while her hair was in curls. "Um, I'm not used to these clothes anymore." Mikan said as she was crying waterfalls. "Don't worry Mikan-chan; you don't look 25 in that form." Nonoko said smiling. "Quiet it down, people, it looks like, The Negatives are performing soon." Anna said.

**Knock Knock**

"Mikan-nee?" a manly voice said which no question belongs to none other than Youichi.

"EH???" the door opened a raven head Youichi?!

"What did you do to your hair?" Mikan asked as she scanned his newly dyed hair. "Um, I wanna look as Hyuuga Natsume as much as possible. And besides, the fans won't know since the concert is titled Masquerade, we'll be wearing masks." Youichi said while smiling. Mikan only sighed "But, how about your band?" "It's alright, since I'll be wearing an ash colored wig before the Crimson Abyss' turn." Mikan was a little bit worried; he does looks like Natsume—a lot. "Mikan-nii. Let's make this concert a success, shall we?" Youichi asked as she held Mikan's hand. "H—hai." Youichi smiled as he left.

Youichi smiled as he went to fetch his wig and of course his band. "Show time, baby." He said as he wore his wig and went up the stairs, _'watch this Natsume-nee!'_

**(Five Minutes To Midnight-Boys Like Girls)**

**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door**

**You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive**

**We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin**

**You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive**

**And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still**

**Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive**

**Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive**

The Negative band play five more songs before they gave their turn to Pure Innocent. "Whoa, their good." Anna said as she looked at the band behind Nonoko. "Their maybe twice as good as us." Yuu said. "No, their not." Hotaru said sarcastically. "Why do you said that Hotau-chan?" Koko asked. "The fans aren't as many as we have in our time." Hotaru sad as they sweatdrop.

"**Before we end up this concert, we would like to present to you our guests of the night."** Youichi said before looking at his right and smiled at Mikan. **"Please welcome AGAIN, Pure Innocent!!!"**

The crowd screamed twice louder than before as they saw their previous idols who made their heart beat louder before.

**(Love Story-Taylor Swift)**

**We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

**So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they new  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

**Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

**I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

**Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring**

**And says**

**Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

**Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you**

Mikan felt good. She panted as she looked at the crowd—it was like before; in the joined concert. Mikan and the others left the stage and now its their turn, but as the Crimson Abyss went up the stage, Mikan felt that her heart beat faster as she looked at the raven kid who was known for the title vocalist and lead guitarist. _'Youichi?' _Suddenly the lights went dim as the lead started to strum/pluck his guitar.

**(Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park)**

**dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus]**

**Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been**

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that ive done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus]**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

**[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that ive done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

Ruka and the others thought that there was also something wrong. _'If this is Youichi, his damn good.'_ Ruka thought. They proceeded to the next song.

**(Broken Man-Boys Like Girls)**

**I want to scream, until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson  
I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep  
So I don't have to make a bad impression**

**I need to start to be myself  
Cause I'm sick of everybody else**

**I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man**

**I wanna run, but only far enough to make you miss me  
I wanna take back all the shit that I have done  
But I guess you were better off without me**

**I need to start to be myself  
Cause I'm sick of everybody else**

**I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man**

**I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate**

**I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate**

**I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate**

**I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man**

**(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I won't let you bring me down  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight, I'm always up late, I think I'm everything you hate)  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I will learn to love again  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight)  
But I will stand a broken man**

**Stay Tuned for the continuation. Don't you think Youichi is acting weird?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Untitled 02 (Warning: This chapter will be short.)**

**  
I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken man**

**(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I won't let you bring me down  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight, I'm always up late, I think I'm everything you hate)  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I will learn to love again  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight)  
But I will stand a broken man**

The crowd went wild up to the last strum of the Ruka's guitar. Even Mikan and the others were amazed—including Ruka and the others. And there was still a question which keeps running on the gangs mind _'Is this really Youichi?'_. The host invited The Pure Innocent to come to the stage with The Crimson Abyss. This is Mikan's chance to get that mask off that silhouette and see who he really was.

Mikan approached the silhouette/Youichi/Natsume?

The silhouette/Youichi/Natsume looked at the confused Mikan and smiled. _'Eh?'_ Mikan thought. The silhouette took his mask and revealed…

Pure green orbs.

'_~sigh it just Youichi all along~' _

**Meanwhile…**

"You baka!! It's your entire fault for being to slow." Aru yelled at his twin sister. The twins are now in the concert arena's busy backstage looking for their beloved uncle. "Eh? Okay, okay, it's my fault happy now?" Ari said, pouting. "Now, how are we going to fine You-nii? In a crowd like this it's totally hopeless?" Ari asked as she was being pulled by her twin through the crowd. "Eh? Look at that idiot, isn't that You-nii's dressing room?" Aru said as he pointed out.

"Let's just wait there." Ari suggested.

Aru reached for the knob and opened the room. The peeped before they went inside. It was quite spacious. "What are two little doppelgangers' doing in here?" a manly voice said. The twins jumped in fright. They looked at the rooms comfort rooms door and saw a handsome guy.

Somehow the twins felt something _'Eh?'_ the three thought as if they were all familiar with each other. The man was in his mid 20's or 30's. Tall, have a fit body, and has this calm look.

He approached the twins and bent down to their level. "Tell me, what are you two doing here?" he asked. Aru, as the older replied "We were looking for Hyuuga Youichi." The man looked at them before replying "You two must be his fans, am I right?" the two just nod in agreement. He told the twins to sit down on the couch as he sat in front of them. "How old are you two?"

"Seven." The two said in unison. "Seven? Isn't it too young for you two to come here?" he asked. "We were invited by the vocalist himself." Ari said. "Anyway, what are your names?" "I'm Hikaru." "And I'm Hikari." The man pointed at Hikaru "Hikaru." then to Hikari "Hikari."

"How about you sir?" the two asked in unison. "Eh? Me?" "What's your name?"

**At the backstage near the stage…**

"That was a successful concert, thank you." Youichi said as he put his guitar down. Mikan however was in deep thought. _'I really thought that Natsume was the on e who was singing back then.'_

**Ring~**

Mikan flipped her phone and saw a text message; from Jiji.

**From: Jiji-san**

**Good Evening Mikan. How was the concert?**

**I hope it was fine.**

**Any way, please look for the twins there, they said that they **

**will see their uncle performing so please look out for them. Ü**

"EEEEHHHHHH????" Mikan screamed. "Whats the matter Mikan?" Anna asked. "The twins are here." _'Damn~'_ Youichi thought. "Now what am I gonna do?" Mikan said. "Remember Mikan, there is no secret that can't be found out." Koko said.

_~sigh_

"We better look for them now." Hotaru suggested. "We'll go by pairs, Mi-chan, go with Youichi for a while." Ruka said before the gang separated. "Gomen, Mikan-nee, its all my fault. If I haven't invited the twins to—" Youichi tried to explain "It's alright You-chan. We just have to look for the two now."

**Back to the twins…**

"My name is Nakatsu, Takehara Nakatsu." Nakatsu or should I say the guy said. "Cool, can we call you uncle?" Ari asked. "Sure. Now, where are your parents?" "Mama works in her recording studio—" Ari said. "And your Papa?" Nakastu asked before he sipped his soda. "…" the twins remained silent. Nakatsu paused for a while before saying "So-sorry about your father." The twins had their sad faces facing the boring floor as Hikaru said "Mama said Papa just went off somewhere."

"So you never met him?" Nakatsu said as the twins frowned in agreement.

The twins still had their faces on the floor when they felt a pat on their heads and with Nakatsu sitting in their level, smiling. "If you two won't mind, you can call me Papa."

The twins stared at him in confusing.

Nakatsu doesn't understand himself except he feels deep inside his soul that he loves the twins and for some unknown reasons, he just wants to be their father. Their moment was beautiful until….

"So you'll marry Mama." The twins said in unison.

"Oh, yeah, what's the name of your mom anyway." Nakastu asked which was replied by the twins "Mikan Sakura."

"Mi—kan Sakura?"

"Would you like me to bring you two home?" Nakatsu asked. "But lets look for You-nii first." Before they left the room, Hikaru managed to ask, "Don't mind, papa, but why are you in You-nii's room?" Nakatsu looked at the twins and said "We have some business on our own." And they went out the room.

**On Youichi and Mikan…**

"Did you find them?" Mikan asked Youichi. "Sorry, but I haven't found them, I also asked some staffs but it seems they were too busy to recognize two kids." Mikan gave out a sigh before she looked at Youichi and said "You-chan, look at the lobby's and I'll try the dressing rooms." Youichi nodded and went to his way. _'Hikaru, Hikari, please wait for Mama.'_

Mikan went to the dressing rooms and sound it deserted. It looked like nobody had been there.

"MAMA!!!" a voice shouted as Mikan looked behind her. She saw her little angel running to her. "Hikari." She hugged her and said "Why are you here? Where is Hikaru?"

"Seriously, you should look out for your kids you know." A manly voice said as Mikan looked up to him. Mikan's eyes widen and saw…

"Nii-san! Didn't I told you not to go out of the dressing—" Youichi paused as he saw Mikan looking at the guy he called Nii-san. "Long time no see, _**polka.**_"

"What is it mama? Do you know Papa Nakatsu?" Aru asked. Mikan looked at him and asked "Nakatsu?"

"Um, Mikan-nee, I'll take the twins for a while, come on Aru, Ari~~" Youichi asked as he took the twins to go. "What's happening uncle, do they know each other?" Ari asked.

Long after the three were gone, Mikan said, "Yep, long time no see, **Hyuuga Natsume.**"

**~What will happen?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22-What the heck?? (Another short chapter…hehehe)**

_**Long after the three were gone, Mikan said, "Yep, long time no see, Hyuuga Natsume."**_

Mikan said those words in a shaky voice.

"This is just a dream, I know that the next time I'll wake up, everything will be fine and you're gone, again." Mikan said while looking at Natsume. "Believe it or not, this is real." Natsume said nonchalantly. "It can't be. Natsume's dead. They cremated his body a few years ago." Mikan said. "-sigh, how should I say this. Sakura, money can be a great temptation. The doctors were paid." Natsume said with his sharp looking crimson eyes. Mikan was half-crying, she can't believe it. "Why—why did you do it Natsume?"

_**Flashback: Four days before Mikan arrived;**_

"_**Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga called for his dear son, as the lad carefully opens his eyes.**_

"_**What happened? Where am I?" Natsume asked as he recognizes the people around him. Mrs. Hyuuga was sitting beside him, his father was on his mothers' side while Youichi was sitting on the other side of the bed. "You had an accident dear. Don't you remember anything?" Mrs. Hyuuga consulted.**_

_**At that moment, Natsume recalled on what he saw and he could feel his anger, jealousy and sadness all-over the place. "Dad?" Natsume called. "Yes? Do you need anything?"**_

"_**I want to go to Paris." Natsume said. "What?" Mr. Hyuuga said. "What for? Do you need Mikan-nee? I would call her if you want." Youichi said and was about to reach for his phone when Natsume said "Don't call anybody.—not even her." The three looked at each other "Did you two have a fight?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.**_

"_**I don't really think that Mikan-chan would start something that would end up in an accident." Mrs. Hyuuga. "And I don't think that that topic is small enough to make Natsume go this far." Mr. Hyuuga said. "…"**_

"_**So what do you want to do now, nii-san?" Youichi asked. "Fake my death. I can't interrupt between her past and this uncertain present anyway."**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"I never expected to meet you here Sakura." Natsume said. "So, Youichi was just lip-syncing back at the concert." Mikan asked. "You got that right."

"So, Natsu—"

"-sigh, I hope that you enjoyed all your pretending back then." Natsume said with a serious smirk on his porcelain face.

Mikan had her tears flowing on her cheeks when she heard what he said. She scoffed before she said "Pretending? Hell! All those time Natsume, I never did pretend. Do you really see me as that low? For me to pretend and play with your heart and broke it afterwards?" Natsume just sighed but his smirk remained. "But, weren't you hired to pretend?" Mikan couldn't answer. It was true that their paths crossed when they act to satisfy Natsume's parents. But they never did thought that it would end up in a true relationship.

'_I never did pretend Natsume, I never did!'_ Mikan said in her mind before she said "Yup, I was hired to pretend by somebody who was afraid of getting engage to other people. In fact, he never did pay me for a job well done. People did believe it, right Natsume? But unfortunately, I did that job with out pay because **I did love that person.**"

"Anyway, congratulations to you and Akira." He said in a low voice.

"Akira and I didn't marry nor did have a relationship when you left." Mikan explained. "So, don't tell me you made those kids all by yourself." Natsume said half-joking. "I know you're not naïve Natsume, you know who is their father." Mikan said seriously.

"…"Natsume didn't manage to respond. Mikan can't stop herself now; she leaned on the wall and drop her head low. Natsume followed her and leaned himself on the opposite side; now, they are facing each other.

"All this time, I was dreaming of the day that our family will be whole again; me, you and with our twins. I remember those nights when the twins would come to my room, and would ask _'what does papa looks like?'_ or'_when will papa comes back?_'Usually, that question was the one which is really hard to explain to them. 'Cause at those times, all my hopes are gone. I thought that you are happy wherever you were at those times. But—"

"Stop it Sakura, I know that I have my imperfections, but I **will **act my role as their father. Father or whatever, but I can't have any further relationship other than that." Mikan looked down; she was hoping that she would have him back.

'_Get a hold of yourself Mikan. He doesn't want to come back. You have no choice but to let him go, MOVE ON!!!! You've been cage by his arms that were never been there after that night. Set yourself free.'_ Mikan thought before she stood up straight, sighed and said "Fine, I will introduce you to the twins. But we won't let them know that you are their father; it will shock them."

"You will be known to be their uncle or whatever."

**Ringgggggggggggggggggggggg~~~**

Mikan looked at Natsume as the young lad answer his phone. Anyhow, curiosity kills Mikan Sakura as we all know it. She tried her hardest to listen at their conversation, but when she was about to hear a word, to her bad luck, the call ended. But she could see Natsume's emotionless look so she asked:

"Who was that?"

"Ayame."

'_Ayame? Haven't I heard that family name before?'_"Who is this Ayame?"

"Ayame Yuuki."

"Um, Natsume, earth language. We are taught by our teachers to use complete sentences so please use that diploma of yours as a reminder."

"Ayame Yuuki, daughter of the CEO of the Ayame cosmetic corporation."

"What does a daughter of a CEO of a cosmetic company have to do with you? Did they took interest of you to get you as their model?" Mikan said half joking.

"Nope, this girl who is known to be the daughter of the CEO of this cosmetic company is my fiancé."

"Excuse me? Come again?"

"**MY FIANCE."**

**Eh? How did Natsume and this Yuuki girl became ****friends???**** Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, please invite ****april04kuroneko at y.c**

**Future Fic—maybe.**

**Prince of Hell…**

**What will happen if the stubborn heir of hell come to earth and meets a angelic sweet tempered girl? Will the earth finally reach its end of the heaven and hell will continue in their unending war?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23-Family in one HOUSE!!!**

"FIANCE???!!!!" Mikan shouted as the two walk out of the backstage and go for the parking lot. Its pretty late and nobody was left except them and some stuff. Natsume wasn't paying attention but he was quite listening "What kind of reaction was that, huh Sakura? It's as if it's impossible for me to get one." As he smirk while looking at his nokia n 81 phone. Mikan frowned while as she said "Well, if you had that capabilities since you were young, why didn't you use it and maybe things weren't end this way."

Natsume glided close his phone and said "Don't start Sakura. I was to lazy at those times. Court a girl who's head over heels in love with me is too boring, I was looking for challenge." Mikan sighed and said "So you asked your friends help and start looking for girls who hate you to their core and hire them as your fake fiancé so that you can continue your wicked life without any priority stopping you, right?"

"You got that right." Natsume said. Filled with curiosity, Mikan asked "So, why did your _fiancé _called you anyway?" Natsume sighed and said "She just said goodnight, and reminded me to call her and that she loves me." Mikan retorted "She's very thoughtful." "Yeah." "So you're going to our house tomorrow?" Mikan asked "Yeah sure. I'll just call her after you go."

Mikan just frowned and for unknown reason, deep inside, she knew herself she was just jealous. Mikan proceeded and leaned on her white Mercedes Benz s500. "Anyway, come to our house at 3:00 pm tomorrow, I'm sure that the twins are already there, so come." Mikan said before she slide in at her car; but before she could even start the engine, Natsume said "Um,--" "What?" "When I come at your house tomorrow, can I see some photographs of the twins?" Natsume said shyly **(That's new)** Mikan smiled and said "Of course."

Even it was dark, even it was small, even though she couldn't see it, she knew Natsume smiled. When they both bid goodbye, Mikan started her car and went away first, but before she could get out of the parking lot, she looked at her side mirror and saw Natsume leaning on his black 2010 Mercedes Benz sl65, he was on his phone, smirking. More or less, she knew that he was calling **her. **On her way home, she clicked on her stereo and was surprised of the song that was playing.

**Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
The love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced**

**I love you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time**

**From the day I met you  
I knew we'd be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compare to the feeling of your kisses**

**I can say I'm truly happy to this day  
You make me thank God that I live my life every day  
There's never been a doubt in my mind that I'd regret  
Ever having you by my side.**

**But if the day comes that I have to let you go  
I think there's something I should probably let you know,  
Enjoyed everyday that I spent with you and  
I won't miss you cause I'm happy that I had  
You at all.**

**[Chorus]  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
The love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced**

**I love you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me too  
Until the end of time**

When Mikan arrived at her house, she was surprised that the flat screen was on. She smiled because she knew that **her** twins are asleep with the T.V on. She looked over the sofa and she was right. In their pajamas, Hikari was leaning on Hikaru's shoulder as the lad had his head on top of his little sisters' head. She clicked the remote and the T.V was off. When Mikan was about to wake the two up, Hikaru slowly opened his crimson eyes and saw his mother. "Mama? Did Papa arrive now?" It seems he was sleep talking. Mikan had her small smile as she patted her son, "No, but soon sweetie; soon."

**The next morning…**

Mikan woke up. She was surprised that there were two notes on her bedside. Looking at the penmanship, the twins wrote them. She opened the letter and saw two types of ink, the blue and the pink.

**Mama:**

**Good morning. We went to school already since your still sleeping.**

**Mama, we hope that you didn't forget about next weeks Family Day, **

**It's our first celebration of this okaysion so we hope that you're not busy on**

**October 9. **

**Tehee…**

**Love**

**Ari and Aru **

Even though they were seven, the twins are pretty smart, though they spelled occasion wrong. Mikan took her bath and slipped on her green tank top, a knee floral skirt and yellow flat gladiator shoes. She took her Motorola w 220 phone, some make-up, some mints, her cars key, a small notebook, a pen, a hair brush, her wallet, her coin purse and perfume and put them on her handmade handbag which has the design of a sunflower. She put her bag over to her left shoulder and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She saw Jiji on the kitchen wiping the kitchen table. She smiled as she opened the ref. "Good morning Mi-chan." The woman greeted "Morning." Mikan greeted back before she sipped on her apple juice. "Where are you going?" Jiji asked. "Grocery." Mikan said as she took her little notebook and pen and looked over the refrigerator. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it for you?" the woman said as she looked over the girl who closed the fridge and sat at the kitchen table. "It's been quite a while since I did this, anyway. What do we still need here?"

"Well, maybe some bread, some juice, fruits, veggies, fish, meat, pork, chicken, chips and others for the twins. Oh yeah, can you get me some Narcissus and chrysanthemum please?" the woman said. Mikan smiled and said "Sure, is that all?" the woman just nodded. "Well, gotta go." Mikan said as she walk towards the door but before she went out she went back and said "Oh yeah, if a man with raven hair comes, let him in, okay?"

Mikan drove her car and drove to the department store. She parked her car and went inside.

…

"I'm back~" Mikan said as she proceeded to the kitchen with two boxes of cakes, bags of groceries and a bunch of flowers on her hands; Jiji helped her out but before Mikan could ever say a word, Jiji said "Mikan, there's a guy with raven hair who went here with a bag of clothes and said he will go upstairs." Mikan was shocked, _'a bag of clothes? Went upstairs?'_ "Did you let him in?" Mikan said worried since she's thinking that it was a burglar "That was your order Mikan." Mikan could only say "Geez!" and run upstairs but before Mikan could trip Jiji shouted "He said his name was Takehara, Takehara Nakatsu~"

Mikan sighed in relief. _'So its just him.'_ Mikan looked at the rooms and found him at the twins' room. Mikan peeped over and saw him looking at their photo album. He has an emotionless face as ever. Mikan proceeded in with her hands on her back and said "Hey~" Natsume looked up and replied "Hey." Before Mikan could sit, she asked "Why did you bring clothes with you?" Natsume sighed before he flip the next page. "I'm going to live her of course, in the moment; to meet them better." "Oh"

Mikan sat a little bit further away from him and back to the awkward silence. The only sound that was heard was the flipping of the photo album. "Hey," Natsume called as he broke the weird silence. Mikan looked at him and "Hmm?" Natsume pointed at the photo were Mikan was carrying the twins. They were in costumes, Aru was wearing a prince like costume and a crown while Ari was wearing a princess costume with a tiara. "How old were the twins in this picture?"

"Oh, that was taken when we celebrated their first birthday." Mikan said while smiling. "How about this?" Natsume asked as he pointed to a photo were the three were on the beach. Mikan and Ari were making sand castles as Aru was firing Ari his water gun, Mikan was smiling while Ari was nerve to nerve angry. "That's when they were three years old. That's when I first took them to the beach, it was summer after all." "And this?" Mikan smiled when she remembered what happened "That was when I took the twins to Switzerland for Christmas. They five years old at those times. That photo was taken when we watched The Grinch in the hotel."

Mikan laughed when memories ran up to her. Natsume could only look at her and said "You know what Sakura?" At that time, when Mikan heard it, she stopped laughing and looked at him. "By the way your laughing, its as if your making me jealous for the times your spending with the twins." Natsume said.

Mikan looked at him with pity and remained quiet. "I was there in Paris for the whole time, while you were here with my twins. I just didn't know that you were—"

"Pregnant?" Mikan said. As Natsume only nodded. "You know~ when I was still carrying the twins, once or twice I've thought of aborting them. Thinking that I can still move on, God I was still 18, I was young. People kept on saying that I was a disgrace, I was a humiliation, but some people enlightened me, of carrying them until I give birth to them. I agreed and maybe I can send them to an orphanage after."

" When I lost you Natsume, I thought that my world stopped moving, that I was there waiting for my time to die but then, when I gave birth to them at October 13 xxxx, 2:00 a.m, when I touched their little hands as they lay there beside me, I said to myself that I found out a new life, a new reason to live. They were my treasures, I loved them."

Mikan was crying now; Natsume was about to hug here when they heard noises downstairs. Mikan recognizes those noises so she wiped her tears and pulled Natsume downstairs.

"—I told you the answer was -15!" Aru said to her sister, "So? At least I passed!" Ari said. "Hey kids!" Mikan said as she went down the stairs, with Natsume or should I say Nakatsu following her. "Mama!" the twins said as they hug their mother in reply. "Okay, now, you two met Uncle Nakatsu in the concert right?" Mikan asked them. "Yep!" the twins said in unison. "He's going to live with us for a few days, okay." Mikan explained.

"Okay~" the twins said. "Please take care of me." Natsume/Nakatsu said as he bowed smoothly. Mikan smiled as she thought that everything was running good "Let's go to the kitchen, I bought your favorite cake—"

"Can we call you PAPA??" the twins asked in unison. "What!!!!" Mikan shouted as Natsume looked at her with a smirk on his face "Sure."

The twins smiled as Aru pulled Natsume on the right while Ari on the left "Let's go eat cake Papa!!" Ari said as he pulled Natsume to the kitchen "No!! I'll show you my robot collection!" Aru shouted.

Mikan could only sigh, _'well, I guess, we can be called family after all.'_

**Okay. That was tiring. Fans of Vampire Bride, I think I will update the story after I end Hired to Pretend. And those who wait for the epilogue of Prince of Hell, please wait for it, I'm still thinking it over. Anyway, please invite me on friendster april04kuroneko at **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24-Family Day: 1****st**** Bonding ever?**

**For those who were wondering I decided to give out some present information about the main characters and stuff:**

**_: Mikan Sakura:**

**Job: Owns a Plan company. (I don't know what to call these. You know those people who arrange weddings and stuff, yeah that's them)**

**Age: 28**

**Status: Single mom for now.**

**_: Natsume Hyuuga:**

**Aka Takehara Nakatsu**

**Job: Vice President of the well known Hyuuga Group.**

**Age: 28**

**Status: Engaged**

**_: Hotaru Imai:**

**Job: President of a Technology Comp.**

**Age: 28**

**Status: Engaged**

**_: Ruka Nogi**

**Job: Well know lawyer, at the same time a top rated vet.**

**Age: 28**

**Status: Engaged**

**_: Ogasawara Nonoko**

**Job: A biology scientist under the government **

**Age: 28**

**Status: In a relationship**

**_: Yome Kokoro**

**Aka Koko**

**Job: Head of his own hospital; a doctor.**

**Age: 28**

**Status: In a relationship**

**_: Umenomiya Anna**

**Job: Well known baker and has her own cooking show "What's up Anna?"**

**Age: 28**

**Status: In a relationship**

**_: Tobita Yuu**

**Job: Head of his own airport; a pilot**

**Age: 28**

**Status: In a relationship**

It was a pretty Sunday morning and the _'__**family**__'_ was in Sakura's residence eating their breakfast. It was kinda' weird since Mikan owns the house, yet Nakatsu **(a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga)** on the fathers place. "Ne—Mama, you're not busy tomorrow aren't you?" Hikari asked. Mikan sipped her tea and said "No—why?" Ari and Aru sighed and said in unison "The family day. Remember?" Mikan thought a while and said "Of course. Mama will come." Though the twins are happy to hear that she was coming, being the mother, she asked after seeing the sad faces of her children "What's wrong?"

"We still can't participate in the games, Mama." Aru said before he added a sigh. "Why is that? Are you under age or something?" Natsume asked. "Nope." Ari said. "Then what is it?" Mikan said before she put down her utensils. "We won't be allowed to participate if weren't a complete family." Ari said. Mikan smiled and said "But we are complete? Who's missing anyway?" the twins looked at her before they say "Papa isn't home yet."

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other as the brunette signaled him to say something, "Ari, Aru, didn't you two asked me yesterday to play as the father for you two?" whoa, good excuse. "Don't you have work tomorrow?" As you see Natsume, already inherited 50% of the shares in the Hyuuga Group, but he'll have the other 30% when he get 30 years old; and the remaining 20% will go to Youichi. Natsume wasn't able to reply, so when the twins saw this, they got back to frowning. The ex-couple looked at each other before Natsume said "Well—" the twins looked at him as if they were waiting for his long waited answer.

"I can always cancel everything for tomorrow, so, why not?" The twins cheered as they went down their chairs just to hug their uncle. "You're the best **UNCLE** ever!" Ari said as she shouts the word uncle at Natsume. Natsume looked down but didn't allow the twins to see it. "Boy—I hope Papa is just like you." Aru said before he went down of his chair and went to his room as his twin followed.

"The twins are really the sensitive type, aren't they?" Natsume said "Especially Aru." Mikan replied. Natsume looked down as Mikan notice his sudden action "I'm sorry okay?" Mikan said as he looked at him softly. The raven looked at her and asked "For what?"

"For making you meet the twins as their uncle. As their parent, I know how much it hurts to be called uncle by your very own children." Mikan said. After a short silence, Natsume got up and said, "I'll be going to work now. Hey—can I ask something?" Mikan looked at him as her little response "What would the twins like for gifts?" Mikan just smiled and said "Why won't you ask them yourself~"

"Aru, Ari, I'll be going to work now." Natsume said as he peeped in the twins' room. "Oh, good luck Papa~" the twins said in unison. "What would you like me to bring you two when I get back~" Natsume asked. The twins looked at each other and back to Natsume "As long as you can go back safe, Papa, it's fine with us." They said in unison. Natsume smiled a **little **and bid the two good bye.

Back to Mikan, she is now sitting in her fine couch eating her strawberry ice cream while watching news. When…

**Bang**

The door opened with a group of three girls and three boys. **"SAKURA MIKAN!!!"** The group went to Mikan as they clicked close the T.V and the raven girl banged her hands in the table in front of the brunette. Mikan just sweat drop on how **the gang** acted "Spill it out Mikan~ how come he is alive?" Hotaru asked.

"What are his motives?" Yuu asked. "Why did he hide the fact that he's alive?" Anna asked. "Why did he come back for?" Koko asked. "Does he know about the kids?" Nonoko asked. The only one who didn't ask was the blonde which happened to be Natsume's best friend. Ruka just sighed, "Come on you guys, Mikan-chan can't possibly answer all of your questions in one go~"

"She can if she tries." Hotaru said as she began you calm her self down as she sat down beside Ruka. "You know aunties, uncles your question just revolves in three different questions you know." Aru said. "Eh?" the group sighed. "First question, from Aunt Hotaru and Aunt Anna, why did this guy hide the fact that he's alive. Second question, from Uncle Yuu and Uncle Koko, even though you two twisted some words the main idea is, why did this guy came back for." Aru said.

"Then the last question, which the only things that differ was, does he know about the kids. That's from Aunt Nonoko." Ari said. It seems that the twins heared the bang and went downstairs immediately. "But who is the guy anyway." The twins asked in unison.

The gang looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Until Hotaru spoke up "You see, Uncle Ruka has another case to solve so, we were discussing about the questions that he will ask." Hotaru said as the twin's only nod and went back to their room. "Sigh~ that was close~" Anna said.

"Anyway, first things first. How come Hyuuga is still alive Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked down and said "~News sure travel fast." As the gang stayed quiet.

"Well, it was also a shock for me when I saw him at the back stage the day before yesterday."

**For the Flash back, just read Chapter 22.**

"So that's what happened." Koko said. "No matter how you say it, Natsume was very cruel yet he was very pitiful." Nonoko said. "Looks like he gave way to you and Akira-kun." Yuu said. "But whenever you look at, everything was just plain selfishness." Hotaru asked. Ruka looked down and said "Natsume is like that. He's too much selfish and just got a whole bag of pride with him."

Noticing the sad aura, Mikan stood up, smiled and said "Hey, hey, what's up with this aura~ why don't we go get some cake, shall we?"

"Will you take him back Mikan-chan?" Anna asked. The room was pretty silent when Anna said that. But Mikan managed to look back and said…

"He already has a fiancée that his going to marry soon." Mikan said with a fake smile. "Hey, hey, what is the date today?" Koko asked. "It's October 8." Yuu replied. "Isn't it the twins' birthday this coming 13?" Nonoko said. "Yup, that's why I'm coming to the office that day after tomorrow to arrange everything myself." Mikan said. "What is your plan anyway?" Hotaru said.

"Well, I'm planning to have a beach party for overnight." Mikan said. "Beach party? Then why don't we go to our resort?" Ruka suggested? "To the Pheromone Resort?" Yuu asked. "Yeah, the place where we celebrated our first Victory Party." Ruka said. The gang cheered since it's very beautiful there, the white sand, the cool air, and those memories. "Yeah, why won't you celebrate the twins' birthday there Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked. Mikan thought for a while then…

"It won't be really a problem, so okay, why not. This is the first time where the twins will celebrate their birthday on a beach anyway." Mikan said.

"Hey, wasn't it last year that the twins celebrated their birthday in a 5-star hotel?" Anna said. "Then the previous year, it was on a well known garden right?" Koko asked. "Yeah." Mikan said. "Oh well then it's planned, I'll just go to the office tomorrow for the preperations."

**(The next day…)**

The family rode Natsume's car to the well known Gakuen Alice; Aru in the front seat beside Natsume and the girls at the back. When they reached the school, Aru and Ari's home room teacher gave them the right uniform per year level family. Let's just name their family as Hyuuga-Sakura family. The Grade 1 family wears the black ones so Natsume took Hikaru in the changing room; Father's. They wore the black sleeveless undershirt and they paired it with grey jogging pants and black sports shoes. Natsume also gave Hikaru a military dog tag. "What did it say Papa?" Hikaru said as he mention on the letters in grave on the dog tag; in French words. Natsume smirked and said "You'll know soon, Aru, soon."

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know**

**and you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me**

Natsume and Aru went to the girl's room where Mikan and Ari changed their clothes. They sat at the bench as the waited, Aru huffed and said "Why do girls takes time when the dress up?" Natsume looked at him and said "Well, that's a question that every boy's ask their selves."

After a minute or two, Mikan and her sweet daughter came out wearing the same, black tank top, grey jogging shorts, and white shoes. Mikan and Aru also put their hairs on a high ponytail. Natsume neared on his daughter and gave her the same dog tag as Aru. "What does it say?" Mikan said as she noticed the French words in grave on the dog tag. But the raven didn't reply, he just continued to smirk. After that 'gift giving' the Hyuuga-Sakura family went to the destination; the gym.

**(Play Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry)**

**  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh **

**  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
**

As they walk on the corridors, they hear some remarks like 'what a nice looking family', 'are they really adults? Look at their healthy and nice bodies.' And 'oh look, they have a pair of identical twins.' Or 'What a nice young couple.' When they reached the gym, the twins waved their parents goodbye as they went to their friends. Natsume and Mikan only looked at each other, shrugged, and sat on the chairs prepared. After some moment, the program started. And after the boring talk **(Hey, it's always boring right?) **the cheering program started.

Each year level, had their own presentation of the cheering. As the Grade 1-A, B, C and D had their cheering; Mikan and Natsume took their individual digital cameras and took some shot to their children.

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change  
**

After the program, the family proceeded to the playground where the Grade 1-A were assigned. Now, it's time for the twins' most awaited time, the family games. The family that has more wins in 5 games wins.

**  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
**

The first game was: Find the Candy. It was the kind of game where two players are going to find two candies in a tray of flour. Mouths are used in this type of game. The home room teacher asked each family for two representatives. "Mama, Papa, who will play for our family?" Ari asked. "Well do you want to play?" Mikan asked the two, as they nod in agreement. Mikan just smiled at them which they took as a 'yes.' The two went to the third tray set as they wait for the teachers' signal. **Ready. Set. Go. **The twins dipped their faces to the tray and tried to look for the candies. "Go! Aru! Ari! You can do it!!!!" Mikan cheered while taking shots of course; as the raven only looked at her with a smirk on his face. **3 seconds left. **"GO GO GO!!!" Mikan cheered. Of course its all on Mikan, hey, can you imagine Natsume Hyuuga cheering?

And in the end, Aru and Ari didn't win. Aru found one but Ari didn't, so that makes them second. The first pair had the two candies found in the first 15 seconds, while the others didn't find any. "Baka! I told you two look for the corners!" Aru said, Ari pouted and said "Well, SoRRY!!" Mikan smiled and said "Well~ that's enough, you two did your best right? And shouldn't you wipe you faces, haha." Mikan said. "Hey, pose it up you three." Natsume said as he signaled that he will take a picture. The twins smiled and hugged their Mama, while Mikan looked at Natsume with disbelief as the raven smirked. "Mama, smile!" Ari said as she gently pull Mikan to their level. "On three." Natsume said as he took their picture.

**  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
you, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

The next game was: Pop that Balloon. "Alright, I need three participants each family please." The home room teacher said. "Well, what do you think? Should you play it?" Mikan asked as she referred to the raven beside her. "Nah, I'll just take photos for myself." Natsume said as Mikan shrugged. "Well then, take ones for me too." Mikan said as she gave her camera to Natsume.

"Please, take one color for each family. The balloon shall be tied on the left ankle. Each member shall step on the other family members' balloon and so forth, but keep your own balloon up okay? The family that has the most balloons wins." The teacher said. "On my mark, Get. Set, GO!!!" Natsume carefully looked at the twins looking for a good pose, but at the same time, for unknown reason, he was also looking at the brunette and took 3 or 5 shots of her as he thought _'I'll be keeping this.'_

After the popping and stepping of the balloons, the homeroom teacher announced the winner. "The Sakura family!!" Some clapped and some shouted some cheer. As the mother and twins cheered for their victory as the 'father' happily shot on them.

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
**

The next game: Catch it!!! "This game will now be played by the parents so please line up." The homeroom teacher said as she prepared the balloons—with water. The men are one line, facing the other line of the mother. Natsume and Mikan pairing are quite wonderful since they're the youngest 'couple' on the line—duh! Natsume was holding the balloon as Mikan called him "Hey, you better give your all since the twins are watching! Let's win this!" Mikan said with a very attractive smile which almost put her to the danger rode. Her smile hasn't change; it's still the same one that caught Natsume Hyuuga on line. "Ready, set, Go!"

The father's (Group A) threw the balloon to their partners (Group B). Luckily, Group B caught them with ease. After it, the Group A were asked to move two steps backward, now do you get the game? After an another catch, the Groups are asked to step 2 steps backward, creating the distance. After a minute or two, there were only two groups left, and luckily, the 'couple' got in.

"Look for it Sakura." Natsume said as the brunette nod. And up to the last throw….

"Yey! We won!!" Ari shouted as she run to her 'parents' and gave them a good wide hug; after her was her brother.

**  
Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

The next game: Paper Dance. "I think there's no need to explain this game to everyone but it's my job to explain it. The whole family will dance around this newspaper. Then when the music stops, the family should step inside. Then so forth but after the stop and pause, the newspaper shall go smaller by folding. Now please position yourselves." "Okay, here's the plan~" Mikan said as the three ravens listened **(Hehe, three ravens~ I love writing it.)** "When the place go smaller, Aru, you'll climb to Nakatsu-san's shoulders while Ari, you climb on my back, got it?" Mikan explained as the three nods.

After a few folds, there were only three families left, and of course, they got in. But now, Aru and Ari are on their parents' shoulders and backs. "This is the last. I know it." Natsume said as he sensed their sweet victory. When the music stopped Natsume got in first so Mikan has no choice but to step on his foot and cage him herself. Got it? "Sorry about this." Mikan said as she tries to hide her blush. "Don't mention it." Natsume said as he also tried to hide his—laugh.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

The last game: Tour Guide. "This game is quite difficult. This game shall prove how much you know your wives and how much you trust your children. The guys shall be blindfolded but before that, the ladies shall position yourself to the place that you desire. Then after a few seconds, the guys shall be blindfolded, but make sure you know where your wives are at so that there will be no troubles. Now, the children shall guide their fathers to their mothers but before that, you shall roam your fathers first. After that, the next song will be played that's when the mothers shall call her husbands name, so that the guys shall have great guide, the children shall let his father walk. Just let them walk. The children are only there for guidance. Now position~"

"Good luck."

**(…hard to explain, just imagine it please~)**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down, down, down, down...**

"Well~ that was a pretty wicked family day, wasn't it, Aru?" Ari said as her twin was buttoning up his sleep wear. "Hey! I have a plan!" Ari said after she was on her night gown. Her twin looked at her looking bored and said "If it's another ugly plan, leave me alone—alive." Aru said as he climbs up his bed. "I can't do it on my own~ And besides' someone has to tame the lion as I tame the lioness." Ari said with an evil expression on her sweet face. "Don't tell me you're gonna—"

**(On Mikan's bedroom)**

"Mama~" Ari called as she saw Mikan wearing white spaghetti strap and pajamas while combing her hair in front of her mirror. "Hey, what's up?" Mikan said as she put down the comb and approached her daughter "Do you want to sleep here?"

The young raven girl nod as she run to her mothers' queen sized bed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Papa?" Aru called as he peeped in. It was just in time as Natsume went out of his bathroom with a towel on his head, white undershirt and pajamas. "What is it?"

**(Back to Mikan…)**

'_Why is that idiot not here yet?' _Ari thought. "Ari, how does a 'beach birthday party' sounds like?" Mikan asked. "It's cute. We never did have our birthday in a beach before~"

**Knock~ **_'Yey! He made it!'_ "Mama?" "What is ii Aru? Are you going to sleep here—" Mikan was cut off as she looked on her child come in on her doors with Natsume Hyuuga. "Let's sleep together!" Ari said. Oh well, they don't have any choice either. So they go in Mikan's bed in this position, the 'couple' on both ends and the twins on the middle. "You two planned this out didn't you?" Natsume asked. The two only kept quiet as they asked Mikan to sing that song. "Come on Mama, so that uncle can here you sing too."Ari said. "Mama, always sings the song that our Papa composed her." Aru said to Natsume which made him look at the brunette. Mikan sighed as she sang.

_**I will never let you fall,**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**Even if saving you sends you me to heaven. **_

**End **

**Try reading my second one shot "Angel back to Earth~"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-Happy Birthday~**

On the middle of Japan, there stood a Planning company. It's not too big, nor too small, just ordinary. In the 23 floor, there's an office of the head, her name was Sakura Mikan. She was busy typing on her lap top, with her red button up polo, black pants, and three inch stilettos. It was a very pretty office. It has the crystal wall that gives a relaxing view of the city, couch, a cabinet, and of course her office table that only was occupied by, the picture of the twins, 2 or 3 documents her lap top and her office phone.

She sighed as she clicked on her lap top. _'Finally, the preparations are done~'_ Mikan thought as she clicked on her office phone and "Nao-chan? Can you call the Pheromone Resort and ask for the reservation of the whole beach for three days? And please bring me coffee." Mikan said as she stood up on her heels and looked at the crystal wall.

**Knock Knock**

"Mikan-chan~ your coffee." Nao, Mikan's secretary said as she come in with a cup of coffee. "Thanks" Mikan said. "Mikan-chan, there's a pretty girl outside your office and was asking for a talk with you. Shall I send her in?" Nao asked politely. Mikan smiled and said "Sure." After a few seconds… "Hello, sorry for intruding." Mikan was about to say something when she saw how pretty the girl was.

She has golden brown hair that can be consider as blonde, with light brown orbs that proves innocence and gentleness. She was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck underneath a light brown dress that ends 7 inches above her knees. She also wore a 4 inch brown knee boots and her brown bag. "I'm sorry for coming with out reservations Sakura-san." The young woman said as she smiled.

Mikan was amazed of her innocence and said "Please come in." The girl came in and gave Mikan a slight bow. Mikan signed her to sit down "What brings you so directly in my office miss?" Mikan said with a smile. "I know that the whole staff here is so well talented on preparing occasions and stuff, but I would like to request this wedding to be made by you Sakura-san."

"I would like to request a dream-like wedding for me and my future husband." She said. Mikan was quite touched of her words and was amazed how she values the word 'wedding'. "Okay, I would do this job, but I'm in a birthday occasion job today, so shall we start next week?" Mikan said. "Okay, but since I'm here, can we make just little planning, since I'm waiting for him, he's just late." She said.

"Oh, he's late." Mikan said. While they were in a quiet mode, the girl noticed the pictures on Mikan's desk. "Oh, how identical. They must be twins aren't they? Are they your siblings?" The girl asked. "Nope, they are my children." Mikan said proudly. "Eh? But you're so young. I'm guessing that it is their birthday you're preparing." She said "Yes, you're right. They'll be eight this coming 13." Mikan said. "It would be such a great honor if I can meet them in person. I just love twins, especially identical ones." She said. "Well, if that's the case, why don't you come to their birthday party—"

**Creak~**

"Ayame?" a manly voice said as he slowly open the door. "Natsume~" the girl which the raven called Ayame said. Mikan was shocked. Ayame? As in Ayame Yuuki? Natsume's fiancée? "Sakura-san? I'd like you to meet, my future husband, Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan continued to sit down and kept her smile as the **real** couple hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. After their little reunion, Natsume and Yuuki sat down on the chairs that were in front of Mikan's table. "So, can we three continue on the preparations?" Yuuki asked. "Well, let's get it all, right Hyuuga-san?" Mikan asked.

"Hn~" **(I miss to write this little reply of his~)**

"Okay, the most popular and casual weddings today, are on churches. Our group has been preparing three types of wedding for you. Hmm, let's see, there are beach weddings, garden weddings, and the most usual, the church wedding. Please choose." Mikan explained. Yuuki looked at Natsume who was secretly busy staring at the brunette. "Natsume." Yuuki called. Natsume stopped his fantasizing and replied. "What do you think?" Natsume asked. "Well, I was expecting it the more normal way. I guess I'll go for the church." Yuuki explained. "How about you Mikan-chan?"

"I'll go for the garden wedding; with Sakura-trees." Mikan and Natsume said in unison. The three were quite surprised. "What a coincidence, isn't it?" Yuuki said with a fake smile but deep inside, she knew that they had a connection once or twice; she can feel it. "Right, right." Mikan said. "So, shall we go for the church one?" Mikan said as the couple nod in agreement.

"Next one will be the motifs. What would you two prefer anyway?" Mikan asked them. "Well, what would you like Natsume?" Yuuki ask. "I don't know." He said simply. "Well, motifs are really hard to think at, but we need something that will go. How about pink and fuchsia pink will do? Don't you think so Natsume?" Yuuki said. "It's too girly." He replied. "Well, if you don't mind, green and mint green are quite good." Mikan suggested. "Yeah, why don't we have that, Ayame?" Natsume said. As the young lady simply nod with a faint smile.

"Okay then, green and mint green it is!" Mikan said before she stood up. "We'll be in contact to some caterers, and some designers, so please leave it to us." Mikan said. "So I guess we'll be leaving then." Yuuki said. She gave on a small bow but before they could leave Mikan called "Oh, Yuuki-chan, the birthday is on 13, at the Pheromone resort. Please come."

'_Pheromone resort?'_ Natsume thought as he tried to think why it was sounding so familiar.

**The day before the 13….**

"Mama, where is Papa?" Ari asked as she helps her mother pack her clothes. Mikan looked at her daughter and said "Uncle Nakatsu went to set up his affairs. He's girlfriend arrived so he has to keep her company." "So he's not our Papa anymore?" Aru said as he went out of the bathroom. "It's not like he's going to throw the relationship that you three have, it's just that Uncle has his own life, we can't just cage him up." Mikan explained. "Now let's hurry up. It's nearly 5'am. We have to get there, as early as possible. Uncle Ruka and Aunt Hotaru and the rest are already there." Mikan said as she closed the Blue and Pink luggage's and carry them downstairs.

Mikan took her bag and her own luggage, asked the twins if everything was perfect, locked the door and get it on.

The drive was quite boring. The twins fell as sleep while Mikan kept her mind on the road. It was a pretty long and boring rode.

…

They arrived a quarter before eight. Maybe perfect for some breakfast? Mikan woke up the twins and told them that they arrived. The twins yawned and stretched as Mikan went down the car and was followed by the twins who held her hands; "Hey~" Mikan greeted as she saw Ruka and Hotaru coming down to her. "Uncle Ruka!!!" the twins shouted in unison as they ran to give their favorite uncle a hug. "Hello to you two." Hotaru said as she gave a small smile. "Perhaps you hadn't take breakfast yet, I right?" Ruka asked. "Mama, can we play at the beach later?" Ari asked. "Sure, but after breakfast and make sure you put on sun blocks, alright?" Mikan said.

"Why don't we go to your rooms first?" Hotaru said looking at Ruka which he replied in French "Sûr." Ruka and Hotaru leaded the three to their rooms. "I prepared the whole resort for your reservations Mikan-chan, plus, your rooms are facing each other." Ruka said. "Ari and Aru also have their own room of course." Hotaru said. "Okay, room 544 and room 543." Ruka said. "I'll be leaving you with Hotaru since I'll have to make other preparations—like your breakfast of course." Ruka added and left.

After that, the twins left their aunt and mother and went to room 543 to change clothes. Mikan and Hotaru went inside the room, but before Mikan could say anything, she found the room familiar. "Hotaru?" Mikan said "Familiar. Mikan?" Hotaru said as she proceeded to the room. There was a platform with four poster bed with white silk curtains neatly tied on the posts, a walk in closet, a bathroom with its own Jacuzzi and the three walls while the other one was clear glass. On the other side of the glass wall was a glass sliding door. In some parts of the glass wall were also white silk curtains hanging on the on it while swaying with wind.

"This room was—" Mikan said as she proceeded to the glass room. "—was used by you and Natsume last victory party." Hotaru said before she sighed and sat on the bed. "Ruka and I planned this. Why are you acting like you're so close with this room, Mikan? Didn't you say that you moved on?" Hotaru asked. "I do. But I want to have a change of room." Mikan said as she kept her head low. "If you moved on, then why are you acting like that?" Hotaru said as she approached her best friend with a smile. "Ruka said that this is the Pheromone resorts best suite, so dress up and we have a lot of preparations to do." The raven said before she left the brunette to her room.

Mikan went down with a white tube sundress that reaches to her ankle, with black butterfly prints on the edge. She also wore white sandals plus the D&G sunglasses which she flipped on top of her head. She went to the dining hall and saw the busy table of the three ravens and the blonde. They were the only ones because Mikan reserved the whole resort. But she didn't pay a single yen because Ruka gave it for free. After they ate, the Aru who was wearing blue shorts, blue slippers and the dog tag that Natsume gave him went to the main entrance followed by Hikari who was wearing a blue one piece, blue slippers and the dog tag that Natsume gave her. "Honey, where are you two going?" Mikan asked. "We'll be waiting for Kuro and Mimi."

Mikan and the couple went to check the resort and saw that everything was perfect. "I checked the fire dancers of the resort to perform for tomorrow." Ruka said. "And the body painters?" Mikan asked. "They're coming for tomorrow." "Anna's caterers will also be coming tonight." Hotaru said. "This beach sure brings back memories." Mikan said as she looked at the twins who are now playing with their newly arrived best friends. The girls were playing with the sand, making sand castles while the boys were making them annoyed as they played with their water guns on the girls' masterpiece.

"Mi-chan, Kuro-kun, when did you two arrive?" Mikan asked the two. "A few minutes ago, Auntie." Mimi answered "And our bags are in the twins' room." Kuro replied. "Oh, okay then I hope you enjoy our little preparations on the twins' birthday." Mikan said before she got back to her friends. "Your mom is very pretty Ari-chan."Mimi said. "She's too beautiful to be compared to me." Mimi said while crying waterfalls, Ari sweat dropped and said "Don't worry Mimi, you'll grow up." Mimi got back with shining eyes but "Grow up into a hag~" Aru said with a smirk.

"Mou, Aru, can't you let Mimi get out of this resort alive and still breathing?" Ari asked her devil of a twin. "It's not Aru's fault for being cool." Kuro said. "He's right you know~" Aru said nonchalantly. "Then go find other targets, you jerks!!" Mimi said in furious mode. "There are no other pretty targets here, except you, ugly." Hikaru said with a smirk. As the raven said and emphasized the word **pretty** Mimi's mode got back, "Yey!!! Hikaru-sama, called me pretty~" As the three said in unison "Give her flattery and she gets flattered."

**(That night…)**

The gang is complete now. They cancelled everything to go to their favorite raven's birthday and now, they are in the lounge room chatting. "Is it amazing that time flies so fast?" Anna said as she leaned herself to hr beloved boyfriend. "Yeah, and someday, I'll be the one attending some weddings and baby's birthday parties." Mikan said half joking. The gang is seated this way, on the long Victorian couch; Ruka has his arms extended to Hotaru's side as the raven leaned on him. Beside Ruka, was Nonoko who was beside Koko, and one the opposite side were the other three.

The gang laughed on what Mikan said and was followed by Ruka "Can you imagine, if those things really will happen?" the gang imagined again. Then after a few minutes of imagining; "Say, Mikan, do you plan in getting married?" Nonoko asked. The gang stared at the brunette as the lady silently thinks "I really don't think so. I'm happy of what I have." Mikan said with a smile.

"Engage couple coming." Hotaru said as she looked at the entrance as the group followed.

It was Natsume and Yuuki. "Natsume." The gang whispered except the raven and the brunette. "Good Evening." Yuuki said as she arrive in front of the gang. "Ah—Ayame-san and Hyuuga-san." Mikan said as she stood up. "Everyone, please meet Ayame Yuuki-san, she's my customer." Mikan said with a slight introduction. "Customer?" Yuu asked. "You asked Mikan-chan's guidance for your wedding?" Koko asked. "Why, yes~ I've heard about Sakura-san's company in Paris." Yuuki said.

"Ruka, can you guide are guests to their room." Hotaru asked her beloved boyfriend. The blonde stood up and said "Ah, yes. We have a very nice suite for couples, please follow me."

"We want a separate room Ruka." Natsume said, finally. The gang looked at him with a very big question mark. "Ah, sure." The blonde said as he led the guests upstairs. But before they could set a foot on the stairs… "Papa!!!" two little voices were heard and ran towards their so called 'Papa'.

The twins immediately jumped unto Natsume which he fortunately caught. The three ravens looked so wonderful. With the twins who comfortably sat on his arms. They look so alike **(Duh, they're ****his**** you know.)** You can see that they look so happy together; even Natsume has a teensy weensy smile on his insanely handsome face. The gang even, Yuuki can read that they have a very strong bond.

Mikan stood up, went to the ravens and said "Aru, Ari, get down from Uncle now, he has his **girlfriend** beside him. It's rude." Mikan said as she carried the twins away from Natsume. "We'll play later, Papa." Ari said as she left with her twin back to the shore where they still play. "Wow, are they the twins, Sakura-san? They look so wonderful." Yuuki said. Mikan only gave her a smile, as they were led by Ruka upstairs. When they reached Yuuki's room, the lady went in and gave her fiancé a small peck on the cheek and said her greetings and closed the door.

"Natsume?" Ruka called as they reached Natsume's room. "How can you pretend like that?" He said. The raven put down his luggage and said "What do you mean?"

"How can you pretend that you love somebody else while in front of the girl who, I know you've been longing for?" He said so straight forward. "I'm not going to pretend that will end up on something that I don't want." He said back. "I know you since we were in diapers Natsume. You'll do anything to cover that pain, because you just won't admit that you still love her, don't you." The lad was very quiet. Too lazy to say a retort perhaps; or maybe he was guilty? "Natsume, old buddy, don't let this time past. Let it all out."

**The next day…**

The beach was very pretty. Fire dancers, body painters, and children and of course food everywhere; it was a private beach after all. Mikan prepared the twins well too, Hikaru on red shorts which says at the butt line, 'yeah I'm eight, wanna fight?' plus the dragon black fake tattoo on his left shoulder on his back. While Hikari on red two piece which says 'I'm pretty, cute and all! And I'm only eight!' plus the tribal heart on her cheek just above her left eye. Mikan of course prepared herself too with plain dark chocolate two piece which complements her white figure and the see through chocolate brown harem **(genie pants) **pants and the tribal cat tattoo near her belly button. She was the only one different on the mothers since she was the only one giving out skin, while some only have dress cover ups that's not sexy at all.

**Hey you, I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies when you're having fun  
You wake up, another year has gone  
You're twenty one**

"Hikaru, Hikari, come here darlings~" Mikan called as she waved on the twins with a plate of spaghetti, salad and cake. When the twins approached her, she bent down to their level and said "Here, eat this." As she gave the twins each a spoonful of spaghetti. 

"Um, I think I want to go back to my room now." Yuuki said to our beloved brunette. "Eh? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Mikan asked. "No, it's just that I feel tired." She said. "Oh, so, I'll go get Hyuuga-san then." Mikan said. "No, just let him bond with his friends." She said as she took her leave.

**  
So now you knoooooooooow  
Don't hang up the phooooooooone  
I wish I was at hooooooooome  
I know its way too late,  
But Happy Birthday**

**Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday**

**It's not that  
I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could  
I'd be there  
**

When Yuuki took her leave, the twins' smirked at each other and said "She's gone, let's play with Mama and Papa now~"

**  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of lame  
But Happy Birthday**

**Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday.............................  
To you**

**Later, after the party….**

Well, I think that their plan worked, since now, their 'Papa' is playing with them. Splashing each other with water guns. Somehow Natsume has this smile but, he was too quick that's why it's hard to tell. Some even commented that they look so much of a family. Natsume is now chasing the two so the two hid themselves behind Mikan so Natsume took this chance to carry Mikan and carried her around which of course somehow made the brunette laugh. After that, he put her down and chased the twins again "Darlings, don't get too tired okay~" Mikan said.

**That night, **

Now, our beloved brunette is now in the kitchen, preparing a cake. She's now on her pajamas; a white tank top and of course her pajamas. While she's preparing them, Natsume came in on his sleep wear too. "If you're preparing a cake for the twins, you should have done that earlier." Natsume said as he sat on the chair. "Oh, we have an after party." Mikan said with a smile. "After party?" the lad asked in question. "We kept this tradition for what? Eight years now. After the big party, we three always have an after party when nightfall comes. It's a bond." Mikan said which made the raven look down.

"Can you get my handkerchief on my bag over there, Natsume?" Mikan requested as she wash her hands. The raven agreed and searched for her handkerchief on her D&G royal blue bag. Natsume looked over and saw a small pouch. _'Curiosity kills black cats'_ **(We give importance for that saying right?) **he took the pouch along with her handkerchief. "Oh, thanks." Mikan said as she took her carnation pink hanky as she look at Natsume who was looking at the pouch. The brunette smiled and said "Why don't you open it Natsume?"

The lad looked at her before he opened the pouch. To his surprise he saw two pairs of white newborn shoes and gloves with a small pocket size photo album. "Those were the twins' first newborn shoes and gloves. I consider them as my lucky charm." Mikan said as she sat down and rested her chin on her palms. Natsume looked on the photo album and smiled; a little. He saw it beautiful; the newborn pictures of **his** twins. "You can have the newborn gloves if you want." Mikan said with a smile, the lad only looked at her and said "I've missed to much. Just too much."

Mikan sighed and said "I think it's time." Natsume looked at her and said "Time for what?" Mikan stood up and said "You haven't given the twins their birthday presents yet right?"

Natsume shooked his and said "No, why?" Mikan took the cake and her bag and said:

"**I think it's time for you to meet the twins. As their father." **

**I know this is such a lame chapter, but try to go with the flow~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- It all got Worst**

_**Flashback**_

_**The lad looked at her before he opened the pouch. To his surprise he saw two pairs of white newborn shoes and gloves with a small pocket size photo album. "Those were the twins' first newborn shoes and gloves. I consider them as my lucky charm." Mikan said as she sat down and rested her chin on her palms. Natsume looked on the photo album and smiled; a little. He saw it beautiful; the newborn pictures of **__**his**__** twins. "You can have the newborn gloves if you want." Mikan said with a smile, the lad only looked at her and said "I've missed to much. Just too much."**_

_**Mikan sighed and said "I think it's time." Natsume looked at her and said "Time for what?" Mikan stood up and said "You haven't given the twins their birthday presents yet right?"**_

_**Natsume shooked his and said "No, why?" Mikan took the cake and her bag and said:**_

"_**I think it's time for you to meet the twins. As their father." **_

_**End of Flashback**_

With the chilly wind of the resort, a young blonde lady was gasping for air. She really had hard time breathing; it seems she was in great pain. She quickly took a pill or too from her bag, and swallowed them as fats as she can. After a few moments, she calmed down. After that, the blonde lady wiped her sweat and got to the bath. She went for a white halter sundress and white silk shawl along with white sandals.

After dressing up, our young blonde or lets just call her Yuuki went down from the hotel and went to the beach. Yuuki inhaled some fresh air and sighed them out. After what she saw earlier, and the things she discovered were very heavy for her to understand. _'My leukemia has gotten worst, I need to have the right choice now; to let go or to be selfish.'_

"Lange Zeit nein sehen, Yuuki Ayame." A man said in pure German **(I hope it's correct.)** Yuuki looked on her left and saw a handsome raven approaching her, "Heh, long time no see too, Tadashi-san~" Yuuki greeted back. "Eh? You still remember me after 7 or 8 years?" Akira said. The blonde smiled and said "How can I forget my best friend in Germany." The two began to stroll around and started the conversation. "So, why did you left the seminar for, it was about to finish. That was such a waste." Yuuki said. "Well, I went back to America and went back here in Japan." Akira said with a smile. "It's seems 7 years totally changed you. You were very rude and unsocial last time we met, who changed you?" Yuuki asked.

The raven has a question mark and asked "What do you mean?" Yuuki then replied "A guy won't change until you dig into his soul, now who changed you?" The lad only shook his head then an idea comes up "Oh yeah, after that Diseases Seminar, how was your leukemia?" He asked. Yuuki stopped walking then sighed "It gotten worst and I need to make the right decision fast."

**Room 544**

"Come on you two, make the wish and blow the candles already." Mikan said as she ready her camera waiting for the right shot. "We wish that Papa will come home now." The twins said in low voice yet Mikan heard it aloud. Mikan only smiled at them and gave them her present. The twins quickly opened it and saw two small cat pendants. "Your Papa gave me necklace with a black cat pendant once. So I looked for something like that and found those. It's one bond that I still keep." Mikan said to her children. The twins were mesmerized by their mothers' words when suddenly…

"Yo~" Natsume said as he came in. "Oh, konbanwa Nakatsu-san~" Mikan greeted with a smile. "Eh~Papa!! You came! How about that 'girlfriend' you're with, is she coming her too?" Hikari asked. "Um, no. She's already resting." Natsume answered as he too sat on the floor. Natsume and Mikan gave an eye to eye contact before Mikan could start their conversation "Kids, me and your Papa got something to say." The twins look at them and said in chorus "You're getting married?"

The two looked at them and said in unison "NO! Of course not!"

~sigh

"This is something serious." Mikan said. The twins looked at them and said "Oh~" "~sigh, Let's start from the start. Hikari, Hikaru, do you ever wonder why we put on weird clothes when we go shopping or go out?" Mikan said as the twins only nod "That's because me, Hotaru and the others, including Nakatsu-kun had a very popular band once." Mikan said. "Your Mama, hid them from you since she would like the three of you to live in peace." Natsume added. "Oh, is that all Mama?" Hikari asked. "If that's all, then there is no problem. We are very proud of your, Mama. There's no need for that kind of secret anymore." Hikaru said.

"No, there's something more." Mikan said. The twins looked at her as the brunette added "It's about your dad."

The twins' crimson orbs widen' as they wait for her words "I think it's time for the two of you to know about what really happened."

**(For Mikan's words please prefer reading back from the start until Chapter 17.)**

"So that's what happened Mama." Hikari said while looking down. "So we don't need to hope that Papa is still alive." Hikaru said. Mikan and Natsume sighed as the brunette took a picture from her pocket. "Hikaru, Hikari, here, a picture of your Papa and I when we were still 18." Mikan said as she gave the picture at the two. Natsume and Mikan's heart were running as they both look at the twins.

"Na—Nakatsu-san?" Hikari first said as she can't believe what her eyes tell her. "You're—" Hikari was about to say something when her twin stood up and silently went to the balcony and was followed by his twin. Mikan was about to follow them when she was stopped by Natsume. "Let's give them time."

**Meanwhile…**

"I see, so you're Hyuuga's fiancée." Akira said. "And you know about the twins' too, how observant of you."

"That's what I'm thinking of. I'm afraid of letting Natsume go, and I can't force myself to let the twins' grow up with out their real father—it's—it's just—it's unfair." Yuuki said as she hugged herself. Akira sighed and said "I know, people had their own choices whether to let go, or be free. But if you really love him, then let him go. You know what her truly feels right Yuuki?" Akira said as he patted her. "I—At least, before I die, let me be selfish."

"You have your choice whether you will be selfish, or be humble."

**The next night…**

"Natsume?" Yuuki called as she stopped. The two of them were strolling on the shore; Natsume wasn't on his mind that day. He was too busy thinking and reflecting if what they did wad right; because the twins never spoke a word to him the entire day. "Natsume~" Yuuki called again. "Eh? What is it Ayame?" _'Ayame, he can't even say my name.'_

"Natsume, when you left Japan, did you already know that Sakura-san was pregnant?" Yuuki asked. Natsume was shocked, since when did Yuuki knew about this? "You knew?" Natsume asked. Yuuki just nodded. "You knew? But you choose Mikan to plan the wedding?" "I just knew when I saw you with the twins. Anybody can see that you were blood related. That time, everything came. When I choose Sakura-san to get our wedding planned, I didn't knew that you two had a past and that even came to the point that you two go two wonderful kids. Did you escaped Sakura-san?"

"No. When I left Japan, I didn't know that she was pregnant." Natsume said so honestly. "You love her don't you?" Yuuki asked. "I—" Yuuki shooked her head and said "For two years of relationship, you never said my name. But you can say Sakura-sans with ease."

"No, I don't love her." Natsume said. He didn't know if he was telling the truth—or the lie all he knew that he was in deep. "If you don't can you come back to Paris with me?" Yuuki asked. Natsume looked at her and said with a little high voice "What? Going back to Paris? Why?" Yuuki sighed and said "I need to continue my operation. Whys? Is that trouble for you?"

"No. It's just—the twins." Natsume said as he knew to himself, now that he found them, he wouldn't want to be separated to them. "You can bring them. I don't mind if they're not mine." Yuuki said as she thought _'I feel so cruel.'_

**Meanwhile…**

_Sob sob _"Hikari? Why are you crying?" Hikaru asked his crying twins. They are in the shore. Hikari was there first, sitting on the sand looking at the stars and began crying. And for a few minutes, Hikaru arrived. He sat down beside his twin gave her a pat on the head and said "What is it? Is it about Nakatsu—I mean Natsume?" Hikaru said with a bother to call Natsume by his name. Hikari only nodded. "They—they kept it hidden from us. I just don't want to see them now." Hikaru said. "I—hate them." He added. With his words, Hikari looked at him. "Hikaru. Don't say that. Even if you hate them, even if they kept it secret from us, we can't hide the fact that they are our parents." Hikari said.

"I don't know—I mean, aghh! I don't know!!" Hikaru said as he lied down. "Aren't you happy that our family will be reunited?" Hikari asked. _'Reunited?' _"Reunited? Hikari, Natsume got his girlfriend. And they even took Mama to assist them. And then you're saying we will going to be reunited? **ck!" Hikaru said. "Where did you learn to say that? You idiot!" Hikari shouted. Hikaru didn't retort as Hikari continued "Well at least, that was an answer to our question. And we don't have to wait anymore, I mean Natsume—Papa, is already here." Hikari said as she looked at her twin with her look 'Say something.'

Hikaru got up and said "At least I knew where our breath taking looks where from."Hikari smiled as she wiped her tears and said "Why don't we go upstairs? I saw Natsume—I mean Papa heading to our suite just now."

**Knock knock**

Mikan opened the door and saw Natsume. He entered the room and sat on the chair. "I didn't tell you to come in. You really don't have manners, Natsume." Mikan said as she continued packing. "So, what is it?" Mikan asked as she sat in front of Natsume. "Ayame wants to go back to Paris." Natsume said. "Well that's okay. If you mean that it will offend me. It's okay if she doesn't want my assistants—"

"I'll go with her." Natsume cut her. Mikan looked at him as if she was shock. It was just weeks when they met again and his going back? "Oh—oh. Okay, the—um—enjoy." Mikan said but before she could stand up to go back to her packing, Natsume said "I'm bringing the twins with me." She turned around and shouted "What!"

"Are you deaf polka? I said, I'm bringing the twins with me." Natsume replied, with a little raise from his voice. "You can't just do that!" Natsume looked at her and stood up "Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"Want me to prove to you that I can?"

"It's not that!"

"I am the father, I have the right!"

"Well I'm the mother and I say what they will going to do!"

"They're not puppets to follow what you decide and won't!"

"You said it yourself! They're not puppets to follow you!"

"Whatever, you had your eight years with them, I'm taking mine!"

"You're not even here in those eight years! Then you're just going to pop out of nowhere and tell me that you're bringing them in Paris?" Mikan shouted.

"So you're saying that it's unfair?!"

"No, I'm debating that it is unfair!"

"I'll take Hikaru—"

"You're going to separate them?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well that was almost what I heard!"

"The let's just give them visits twice or thrice a week!"

"I told you that you can't separate them! You idiot!"

"You're the idiot here!"

"You can't take Hikaru! Nor Hikari. They are staying here with me!"

"Why are you acting selfish?!"

"I'm not acting selfish! I am selfish!"

**Bam!**

The two looked at the door and saw two raven heads quickly ran away. "Hikaru, Hikari!" The two shouted as they hurried to the door. There, they saw the Hikaru pulling his twin behind him. "Hikaru! Hikari!" Mikan shouted. The two stopped, but only Hikaru looked back with his raven bangs covering his face, then in clear voice, they heard him say:

"**I hate you. I hate you both!"** after that, he quickly ran away with his twin.

Mikan collapsed on the floor, knowing that she can't take those words. A tear fell down her porcelain face as the lad went back on sitting down.

**Boom!**

That night, was quite cloudy, yet there were thunder lighting the night sky. "They can't! They can't just separate us!" Hikaru said as he stopped, they are now at the beach. "Hikaru, what are we going to do?" Hikari asked. "We're going far away." "Huh? What do you mean?"

"We're going away, until they decide to marry, and we will have our family that we dreamed of." Hikaru said with tears on his face. "But where are we going?"

"Remember that place we watched on T.V? That Wonderland? "Hikaru asked. "Yeah. That place has cherry blossoms everywhere."

"And everyone is happy. We will go there Hikari." Hikaru said. "But how?" Hikari asked. "Well, as I remember, it's on a deserted island. So maybe we should ride a boat." Hikaru said. "Oh look! A small boat! Do you think that will work?" **Tap Tap**

Raindrops started to pour and slowly, it rained, "Come on Hikari, let's get on aboard before the storm get's serious." Hikaru said. "Then we will be away from them!" Hikaru added as he guided his twin aboard.

**Tap, Boom!**

The rainstorm suddenly get wild, as Mikan and Natsume lied in silence. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words. I was just being selfish" Mikan said. "It's alright. You can keep them." Natsume said as he approached Mikan and kneeled to her level. "I know I was an irresponsible father. I wasn't around in those painful times. It was a very hard time for you didn't it. And I'm sure that if the twins are around you, at least I can assure their safety. I don't have the right to call them mine." Natsume said with his head low.

"**Natsume, Mikan!"** a manly voice shouted. "Yuu." Mikan and Natsume said. **"Hikaru and Hikari boarded a small boat and went to the sea! The waves are pretty big and it capsized! Ruka and Tadashi-san went after them!"** Yuu said and was followed by a running Mikan and Natsume.

**I know this is kind' short but just go with it. Vampire Bride's new chapter is also a piece of trash. Hehe.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-Untitled**

Mikan and Natsume ran as fast as they can to reach the shore—unaware of the storm. When they reached the shores, they saw they're friends even, Yuuki, on shore, like them, unaware of the storm. They also saw Ruka and Akira attacking the heavy waves to get the capsized boat. Mikan was about to run but Hotaru stopped her. "Let me go! The twins—the twins are dying!"Mikan shouted as her tears mingled with the rain.

'_Tch.'_ Natsume thought as he run to the waters until Yuuki stopped him "Natsume—they're coming." She said as she saw two manly figures with two children on their backs. "Hikaru! Hikari!" Mikan shouted as she run to the figures. The twins were very unconscious "Quickly! Call a doctor!"

…

"How are they doctor?" Mikan asked when the doctor finished consulting the twins. Along with her were Natsume and the others. "Well, they are alright, they just swallowed too much water, but I believe that they will be okay, especially the girl." The doctor said. "What do you mean by the _'especially the girl'._" Anna asked. "The other twin seems to be in worse." He explained. "What do you mean?" Natsume asked with a little raise in his voice. "I still don't know that, but we can't tell when he will be waking up. The girl will be waking up tomorrow or so~." Natsume clutched his hands and pulled the doctors' collar, the others saw this as Yuuki stopped him. "Natsume, stop it!"

"What do you mean in worse? You are a doctor! And you don't know when he will be waking up."Natsume said as he let go of him, "Dammit!"

"Mr. Hyuuga, yes I'm a doctor, and I know by the degree of my course that a patient has his own time, meaning his time of gaining consciousness is unknown." The doctor explained. "But can't you really tell when he will be waking up?" Mikan asked. "No. And science can't explain this but it seems—" "It seems?"The gang asked in unison.

"It seems the patient himself doesn't want to wake up." The doctor said as he looked at Hikaru who was sleeping so peacefully. "What do you mean by that?" Hotaru asked. "Ms. Sakura, it seems that your son has a little hidden feelings—anger, sadness or worse, hatred. I believe that he needs more and more attention, guidance and perhaps, some love that you failed to give." The doctor said before he bid them goodbye and was followed by the rest except for the other six—Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Yuuki and Akira. "A love that I can't give." Mikan repeated as she sat be the chair beside the twins' bed.

The gang, including Yuuki looked at Natsume, "A love of a father. Hikaru didn't—he didn't felt that sort of love in those eight years." Mikan said as she forced herself to smile.

"I don't get it—" Mikan said as she start to cry "Shh~It's alright Mikan—everything will be fine." Akira said as he approached her and offered his handkerchief. Mikan looked at him and gave him a smile, but she didn't take the hanky. "It's alright." Mikan said as Akira took her hand, a sign of comfort. Natsume twitched. He doesn't know why but he just felt something, **so unnatural. **"I'll be going to my room now, goodnight everyone." Yuuki excused as she left, she had seen enough, I guess.

**12:00 a.m**

Now, the one's left in the room were Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume, since Mikan left for a little bath. Ruka was fast asleep, while Hotaru was drinking her tea as Natsume tried to reflect. "You were jealous weren't you?" Hotaru began. "What?" Natsume replied. "Just admit that you still love her. It's pretty obvious you know." Natsume glared at her as a smirk went up the girls' lips "I don't know what's up with your mind right now, Imai. But I'm sure you're pretty wrong. I've got a finacee of my own and I'm sure that I love her."

Hotaru smirked as she saw Natsume head towards the door "We can't tell whether you took that fiancé thing for real—" Natsume opened the door but before he could get out, he heard her say "Or just a plain cover-up."

**Natsume's POV**

I went out of the door and punched the wall. There was a little pain but what's hurting more was in the inside. There are so many emotion that runs in mind right now, anger, sadness, doubt, hatred, worry and many else. And I don't know which one I felt when I saw Takashi and Sakura back there. I leaned in the wall as I set out a sigh.

God, Hikaru sure is mine, alright. He got my looks, my brain and my attitude. I imagined myself holding the twins—but this time, they're both happy. I held out a smile as I saw polka staring at me.

"What's the matter Natsume?" She asked. I stared at her and saw that she just went out of the bath. A coffee brown tube dress that ends five inches from her knees, with a chocolate long angel sleeve bolero. I can also smell her strawberry shampoo. _'Heh, she didn't change at all.'_ I thought as I stand up.

"What are you doing here outside? Why don't you come in?" She asked me. "Just went out for some walks." I said in excuse. "Are you going to the beach?" She asked, again. "Hn." I said as I started walking. I think she understood it quickly since she followed me. I didn't mind her at all—I mind the silence. It's a killer. "Why so silent, polka?" I asked in curiosity. "Nothing."

**Crash**

I felt so heavy. Those cold words began killing me like eternity. "I don't understand it, is it about Hikaru?" I asked. I looked at her and saw her nod, but the one that made my throb was that tear that fell down from her cheeks. I approached her, she looked at me…

"Mikan…" I said in a whispering voice that I knew that she'll be the only one who hears.

"**I'm sorry…"**

I didn't saw her reaction since I bowed my head, letting my hair cover my face. I didn't feel anything from there, except the racing of my heart, the air in the shore and the waves of the sea. But then again, I felt something cold. I tried to look at her…But I found her hugging me. She hugs me.

My body moved on it's own as I hug her back. Trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry, Natsume." She said in the midst of tears, "I just feel crying, I can't cry in front of the people who give me hope everyday. I just can't." I tried to pat her head in comfort as we sink in that moment. **…**

It has been 5 minutes that we were in each others arms, but we can't let this go forever, right. She pulled herself back and said in a low smiling voice, "I'm sorry, that I hugged you so sudden. It won't be happening again, I promise you." She said as she about to leave. But I think…"You can always lean on me again, like we used to on those days back then." I said.

"We can't do that." She said to me. I looked at her as I have this questioning look "If we do that, I may not stop myself and I'll be just guilty of cheating to Ayame-san. Natsume, you're engaged already, I can't just say, 'hey, I'm feeling lonely, I want a hug'. That's too wrong you know, too wrong." I gave out one last sigh as she gave me her retreating back.

**End of POV**

**The next day…**

**Hikari's POV**

I opened my eyes, trying to focus them on my surroundings. Hey, I'm in my room already. I set a hand on my raven hair as I sat up. God, what a headache. I tried to dig my peanut brain trying to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah, me and Hikaru almost died in that storm. But, who saved us? Oh well, the important is I'm saved. Wait…

Where is Hikaru?

I tried to look and I found him beside me **(What an idiot) **he was still sleeping so soundly, but I can see that he's in pain. I smiled so plainly and gave him a kiss in the forehead before I went out of bed and go in the bath. After that I changed into my floral tube dress that ends on my knees and a pair of flats. I also set my hair into pigtails. I yawned as I look at the bed and saw my twin brother. I gave him a pat before I went out of the room.

I can see that Kuro and Mimi already left since yesterday. I went into the dining room and found Mama drinking coffee while staring at the beach. She looks so sad. I forced a smile as I went to her, "Mama?" I called as I was beside her. She looked at me, smiled and hugged me. "Are you all right sweetie?" Mama asked. I gave her a nod as I can see how worried she was. "How about Hikaru? Is he awake already?" She asked. "Nope, he is still asleep."

After I said that, I sat beside Mama, and looked at where she was looking at. She was staring at the beach, no wait. There was Papa. He seems sad too. I guess the world is a little bit weird today. "Hikari?" Mama called. I looked at her proving that I was listening. "Hikaru doesn't want to wake up." Mama said. "What do you mean?"

"HIkari, listen to me. And I want you to answer me based on you feelings. Did I fail to give you love that you felt really is missing?" Mama asked me. I thought for a bit. No, I don't think Mama, missed something. But I think there really is. "Mama, Hikaru and I have been looking for a father since we were young. I think that's what you mean."

I saw Mama smile faintly "Hey, why don't you give your Papa a big kiss?" I frowned inwardly as I asked "What do you mean by that?" Mama smiled and said "Hikari, you can't hate your father forever. Just try it." Mama said. I know that what Mama means is to bring me and Papa closer. Mama smiled as I smiled too. I think I understand it a bit. I ran to the beach as I scream "Papa!"

**End of POV**

"Papa!" Hikari ran to the beach where Natsume is. Natsume turned around and saw **his** daughter running to him. He smiled one of his rare ones as he caught his daughter. "Papa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ignored you. It won't happen again." Hikari said. Hikari gave Natsume a big close hug and a kiss on the cheek. "When did you wake up?" Natsume asked. "Just this morning." She replied back. "Mama told me to give you a big kiss." Natsume looked at her with a big question mark "Mama told you that?" Natsume asked. "Uh-huh. There she is." Hikari said as she point to the dining room. There she was waving with a faint smile. Natsume smiled at her and mouthed a thank you.

Natsume and Hikari went to Mikan as they ate pancakes together. "Do you like strawberries?" Natsume asked as he gave Ari some. "I love those!" Hikari said as she took them away. Mikan and Natsume chuckled on the behavior of their daughter until Ari stopped. "What's the matter dear?" Mikan asked. "I'll leave some for Aru later." Ari said after putting away 5 or 6 strawberries. Natsume and Mikan looked at each other and said "Why don't we visit Hikaru?"

Hikari smiled as she took the bowl of strawberries and run upstairs as Mikan and Natsume smiled and followed the little raven. "Thanks by the way." Natsume said. "Huh? For what?" Mikan asked. "For fixing it up with me and Hikari." He explained. "'tis okay, it's my job to fix it any way." Mikan said.

**Clang**

Mikan and Natsume heard a glass crash. When they neared the door, they found Hikari staring at the room with the bowl of strawberries at the floor broken. "What's the matter HIkari?" Mikan asked as she comfort her crying daughter. "Waddyamin?" Natsume asked. "He's gone!"

**Is it weird?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28-What The??**

"Mama, where do you think Hikaru went to?" Hikari asked her mother who was busy looking around the beach. It's already near sunset yet they haven't found the missing raven. "I still don't know sweetie." Mikan said as she gave a fast glance at the couple behind them who were also busy looking around.

Natsume is with Yuuki as he helped the brunette on shore. "Do you think Hikaru-kun is alright Natsume?" Yuuki asked her so called fiancé. "…" Natsume didn't bother o reply since he is too worried for **his** son. "Why don't we split up? I think it's easier to find him if we do it." Mikan suggested.

The other three nodded in agreement. "I'll go back to the hotel, Yuuki-chan please go to the east part of the beach, Hikari, Natsume on the west."

And so the three groups went on their way. _"Just where the heck did you go?" _Hikari thought.

Yuuki, went to the east where most cottages were found. After a few minutes of looking for the last lad, Yuuki went and sat on one cottage, looking at the breathtaking sunset. She sighed as she saw something on the cottages' post. She approached it and read, _**'Pure Crimson was here. KxN, YxA, RxH & NxM—forever.' **_

"How sweet." Yuuki said as she smiled with some small tears developing in her eyes. Especially when she read the **NxM. ** Yuuki knows what those abbreviations stand for. She feels very low; thinking that she's a hindrance to a very special love. "Hey, what are you doing here?" A masculine voice asked her. She looked up and saw her dear friend, Akira. "Hey, I'm just taking a rest."

"Hm, nice sunset, do you think?" he asked, the girl only nodded in agreement. "Um, what did you felt when you let her go?" She asked. "Her? Who?"

"You know, Sakura-san." The lad only bit his lower lip with a smirk and said, "You know, I loved her like, um, Natsume did. But I knew back then that he loves her more than I do, and she loves him back." The boy explained. "Okay, but why did you let her go?" She asked again. "Well, sometimes, letting go doesn't always mean that you're weak."

"Eh?"

"Sometimes it just means that you're strong enough to let her go. And I think that's just what Natsume thought—he thought that Mikan betrayed him."

"But what if you just can't.—You know just can't let that person go."Yuuki asked. "Your too naïve my friend. That's the hardest part. That's why you have to decide clearly, and you have to get ready. Be ready on whatever will happen to you."

**Meanwhile…**

"Ari…" Natsume called. "Hm?" the little raven answered back. "You two are twins right, so if you were Hikaru, where would you go?" Natsume asked silly. "Pa, we don't believe those twins' legend and saying." Hikari answered back. "Let's just try, we've got nothing to loose if we try right?" Natsume said. The little raven thought for a while…

Then out of nowhere, an imaginary light bulb was shown.

"I know~" Hikari said as she led her father to a hidden cliff. When they were down the cliff, the saw a raven boy sitting at the top, throwing stones down to the sea. They went up the shore and called the boy.

"Hikaru! We've been looking all over for you, you big headed dimwit!" Hikari said. Hikaru looked back and saw his father and twin. He sighed before saying "And what are you doing here?" He asked. "Of course, looking for you. Your mom is already dizzy looking the whole beach for you." The raven boy just twitched and answered back "Okay~ I can get it if mom is looking for me, but I can't get it why you're also looking for me."

"Well, duh! Of course he's worried, he's are father for heavens sake!" Hikari answered back.

"And you're siding with him, Hikari? Have you forgotten that he left us! And you're calling him our father!" Hikaru answered back to his twin.

"I haven't forgotten about you. I just didn't know that your mom was pregnant at those times! And I'm regretting that I left you." Natsume said. "Still! Yeah, you've returned, as someone named as Nakatsu, and then after a few weeks you're gonna name yourself our father! But then you're still gonna go right! With your little fiancé, and you have the guts calling yourself our father!"

"Hikaru!" Hikari called out.

"Am not finished, you're gonna leave, and you'll even marry her! Did you ever love our mother?"

"I did. In fact—I still do."

The two raven looked at him with a shock on their faces. "But—why did you agree to be engage with Yuuki?" Hikari asked.

"I thought, she could help me forget her, I was just too mad at those times. I thought I was betrayed. But I swear, leaving her was the greatest mistake. As I grow far, as I indulge myself to forget her, my love for her grew more and more. But I only realized it, when I already met Yuuki. I thought I love Yuuki, but then, I only love her because I can see Mikan in her. I already committed myself to Yuuki that's why I can't retreat myself. I hope you can understand. I suffer more trying to love someone while thinking of her as someone else."

"Papa." Hikari called as she cried and ran as fast to her father. Natsume just smiled and hugged his daughter.

Seeing this sight Hikaru can't help himself but feel jealous—he hopes that he can hug his father too. Hikari looked back to look at her twin. "Oh come here you idiot, I know that you want to hug Papa too." The father and daughter just laughed as the son ran to them.

Meanwhile a tear fell from Yuuki's eyes when she heard the whole thing.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh my god. They haven't returned yet." Anna said. They're all in the lounge worrying for the ravens', even Yuuki was there; while the brunette was walking back and forth massaging her forehead.

When suddenly, voices were heard.

Somewhat laughing.

"Mama~" Hikari called, Mikan sighed happily and ran to hug her daughter, "What, what happened, where's Hikaru?"

Hikari smiled and looked back as Mikan followed her sight. There she saw Natsume hand-in-hand with **her**, I mean,** their** son, Hikaru. "Mama—" Hikaru called as she ran to hug his mom.

"Where did you go to? Huh? I'm really worried." As she hugged her son. "Well, we did a lot of explaining, right—Papa?" Hikaru said. Natsume only smirked. The others retreated to their rooms, including Natsume. Mikan smiled and felt a thug in her chest, that smirk sure brought a smile in her lips, another reminder—**never underestimate Natsume Hyuuga.**

**Later that night…**

The grown-ups, tried to celebrate their last night in the **Pheromone Resort.** Mikan wore a frilly yellow sundress and white stilettos. Her hair was in soft curls. Natsume came in with Yuuki who were also in their party mode. Natsume wore a red hoodie underneath a tux designed over coat, faded jeans and white sneakers. Yuuki was in floral sundress and green gladiator heels.

"Hey, why don't you sing Mikan?" Nonoko said after sipping her vodka. Mikan almost chocked her ice tea when heard it "What?" "Come on Mikan, you heard it." Koko said. "But..but.."

"Mikan." Hotaru said with a glare. "Okay, okay—fine." Mikan said as she stood up and went up the stairs. "Boy, I miss her voice." Yuu said. The gang and the other audience clapped and cheered—knowing her of course.

"**Um, hi. Sorry for the disturbance okay, so don't blame me if I became toneless."**

The intro was played, as Hotaru whispered something to Ruka, as the blonde smiled and turned to his old pal. "Hey, why don't you sing too. You know we miss your team up with Mikan."

"What?" Natsume nodded in disapproval as the others, called to him too. He had no choice but to go.

**Baby I love you**

**and I'll never let you go**

**But if I have to boy I think**

**that you should know,**

**The love we make can**

**never be erased and I promise**

**You that you will never be replaced**

_**Baby I love you,**_

Mikan looked around the stage and saw Natsume coming up the stage. _'Huh?'_ What does he going here?

_**Why did you let me go?**_

_**Yes it hurts me**_

_**But I still want you to know**_

_**All the love we made**_

_**Can never be erased**_

_**And I promise you that you**_

_**Will never be replaced**_

**Baby I love you**

**and I'll never let you go**

**But if I have to boy I think**

**that you should know,**

**The love we make can**

**never be erased and I promise**

**You that you will never be replaced**

_**Damn, all my love she really**_

_**Had me thinking**_

_**Me and her no worries**_

_**And the future we'd**_

_**Be living together**_

**I love you**

**Yes I do**

**I'll be with you as**

**Long as you want me to**

**Until the end of time**

_**And I knew it wouldn't be forever**_

_**Cause I know good things**_

_**Don't last long**_

_**But we could've made it further**_

_**All the things you told me**_

_**All the lies I know**_

_**Cause if the better you**_

_**Just couldn't let me go**_

_**Without a single reason**_

_**Or a single fight**_

_**You gave the best of my life**_

_**With the loneliest nights**_

_**I got it bad**_

_**No I got it worst then even usher**_

_**Cause even though you**_

_**Did I cant let go no**_

_**I know its not suppose to come back**_

_**I know that you wont**_

_**I know you left and never come back**_

_**Accept the fact that your gone**_

**From the day I met you**

**I know we'd be together**

**Now I know I wanna be with you forever**

**I wanna marry you**

**And I wanna have you kids**

**Thinking can never**

**Compare to the**

**feeling of your kisses**

**I can say I'm truly**

**happy till this day**

**You make me thank God**

**That I live my life everyday**

**There's never been**

**a doubt in my mind**

**That I'd regret ever**

**having you by my side**

**But if the day comes that**

**I'll have to let you go**

**I think there's something**

**I should probably let you know**

**Enjoyed everyday**

**That I spent with you**

**And I will miss you**

**Cause I'm happy that I had you at all**

_**Why did you let me go?**_

_**Yes it hurts me**_

_**But I still want you to know**_

_**All the love we made**_

_**Can never be erased**_

_**And I promise you that you**_

_**Will never be replaced**_

**Baby I love you**

**and I'll never let you go**

**But if I have to boy I think**

**that you should know,**

**The love we make can**

**never be erased and I promise**

**You that you will never be replaced**

**I feel for you yes I do**

**I'll be with you as long**

**As you want me to**

**Until the end of time**

Claps were heard. Anyway, what would you expect to world wide superstars?

Boy, how they missed singing a song together.

**Sorry for the so late update.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29-Somethings Fishy~**

Mikan was in her office trying to type some arrangements before picking the twins from their school. She looked at her watch—4:50, she's twenty minutes late. _'Damn'___she thought before turning her lap top off, picking her bag, and spinning her heels to the ground floor to pick up her car. Before she went to the parking area, a car stopped in front of her and the window of the car opened, "Hey~" a masculine voice called.

"I was just passing by their school when I saw them sitting near the park, I thought that you might be a little busy so I picked them up." The _**mysterious raven **_said. "Well, I really was busy, thanks for picking them.—hey you guys, I'm so sorry—I wasn't expecting those heavy documents." Mikan said. "It's alright, mom. Look, dad bought us some donuts, some popcorn, some ice cream and some drinks." Hikari said. "Yeah—we also picked some good movies." Hikaru added. "Movies?" Mikan asked as she raised her delicate eyebrow; as Natsume went out the car.

"Well, yeah—I want to watch some movies with the kids at your house since I'm leaving next week." Natsume explained.

"Huh?" Mikan questioned. She might hear it wrong—him? Leaving? Next week?

"I already explained it to the twins, and it seems they understand." He said. She forced a smile and said, spluttering "O-okay, we can watch them but not after dinner." Mikan said. She heard the twins cheered.

After dinner, they set the whole living room into a bedroom.

The couches served as leaning area, they were in the floor, foams underneath them, and of course food. Their places were, Natsume, in the far left end, then Hikari beside him, Hikaru next and Mikan in the far right end.

They started the movie marathon that started with **The Ring **which made Mikan thrilled **(It's not scary—honestly.)**

Followed by **Stay Alive**, little thrilling if you ask me.

Next with **Grudge 2—**a real horror.

Then, something for the kids—**Horton hears a who. (I love JOJO.)**

And then, **Stardust.**

'**What stars do—Shine.'**

It was 11:45, but before they turned off the lights, Hikari said, "Someday, I'll find my own star." Natsume, Hikaru and Mikan looked at each other. "Weird." Aru said. "It's kinda' cute for you to say it, but you're too young if you ask me." Natsume said. "Don't worry dear, we will all find our own stars." Mikan explained.

"Did you find you star Mom?" the young girl asked. "Um—" Natsume looked at her, maybe hoping that she'll say his name. "—Of course I did. But—"

"But?" the twins asked. "—But sometimes, stars don't twinkle much, that it's impossible for you to see them. That sometimes you just don't know that that star is already beside you."

"Oh. Okay, but I don't want to be blind. I want to see my own star someday." Ari persisted. "And someday shall come, my dear—sooner that you think it will be." And so, the twins fell asleep between their parents.

The next day, was a weekend so no classes and no work for our brunette and silhouettes. Natsume spent the whole day with them so they all played, talked and watched movies—like family does. Right before dinner Mikan called "Natsume—" "Hn." Natsume replied as he played with the twin. "Can you buy some pastry for me at the bakeshop—please?" Mikan pleaded. "Hn."

"Can we go?" The twins asked. "Fine—hurry back." Mikan said as the ravens boarded Natsume's car and drove through the wet street of Tokyo.

"Hey, dad—let's buy some French bread and toasted muffins—okay?" Ari said. "Hn." He said as he turned on the radio—it was Youichi's band. "Cool—Youichi-nii." Ari and Aru said when Natsume's phone vibrated.

**Yuuki.**

That was the callers' name. "Hey?" Natsume answered.

"**Hey—where are you?"**

Natsume glanced first at the talking twins before he answered "I'm at work—why?" I can't expect how he lied to her.

"**Oh, okay."**

"Hey, did something happen? You sound weird."

"**Nothing. I'm here at Narita airport, can you come here."**

"What? What are you doing there?"

"**I'll be waiting."**

**She hanged.**

"Dad? Who was that?" Aru asked.

"Yuuki." Natsume answered plainly. "Oh, okay." The twins answered in bored mode. "Um, can you guys accompany me to the airport? Or do you want me to bring you to your mom's house first?" Natsume asked. The twins looked at him and said "Why?" "It's an emergency."

**Watch my life, pass me by**

**In the rare view mirror**

**Pictures frozen in time**

**Are becoming clearer**

**I don't wanna waste another day**

**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**

**Yeah~**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsume said after he left the twins in the car, ran and met the brunette in the waiting area of the airport. "I'm going back to Paris." She said which shocked our raven. "What? What do you mean? I thought our flight is still next week." Natsume asked. The brunette looked down and said "I just can't pretend anymore."

**Coz I want you, and I feel you**

**Crawling underneath my skin**

**Like a hunger, like a burning**

**To find a place I've never been**

**Now I'm broken and I'm faded**

**I'm half the man I thought**

**I would be~**

**But you can have, what's left of me**

"Huh?" Natsume asked. "After the day you made me your girl, Natsume, I already felt that there's someone in your heart I can never replace. Someone you've longed for. Though I know that it was Mikan that you still loved, I pretended I didn't care."

"I hoped—that someday, I can at least erase a small part that she made in your heart—but all that hope went out when we went back here in Japan. Even with the mere sight of her, Natsume, tell me, did your heart skip a beat?"

**I've been dying inside**

**Little by little**

**Nowhere to go but going out of mind**

**In endless circle**

"No." Natsume said. "Don't lie." Yuuki said. "I don't lie. It really didn't make my heart skip a beat—it just made it stop beating." Natsume said; bowing in shame. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest. Sorry if I played with you." He said. "Don't be sorry, your mistake was my gain. Even though it was fake, I admit, I was happy this past 4 years of relationship."

"But you know, I really did hoped that I will rank as the number one inside you, but after I heard what you said in the beach—"

**Running from myself until**

**You gave me a reason**

**For standing still**

**And I want you, and I feel you**

**Crawling underneath my skin**

**Like a hunger, like a burning**

**To find a place I've never been**

**Now I'm broken and I'm faded**

**I'm half the man I thought**

**I would be~**

**But you can have, what's left of me**

"You heard it?" Natsume asked. "Yes. You loved her—in fact—you still do. For once, I felt envy—jealousy—for Mikan. She has the love of her kids, friends and even you. Some things I can never ever have. She's lucky you know."

"I've thought that if I took you from her and the twins, I can be forever happy—I can have the ending I'm wishing for—like those of fairytales, but in exchange, I can have your heart that is beating for her—only for her."

**Falling faster, burn and breathing**

**Give me something to believe in**

**Tell me its all in my head**

**Take what's left of this man**

**Make me whole once again**

"But if I let you go. I can drown in an endless despair and loneliness—in exchange of your happiness."

"You know what—someone told me, that letting go doesn't always mean that you're weak, sometimes it just means that you're strong enough to let go.—You thought that when you let Mikan go, she can be happy with Akira right? But in the end you were mistaken. Now, I'm going to do what you did before."

**Coz I want you, and I feel you**

**Crawling underneath my skin**

**Like a hunger, like a burning**

**To find a place I've never been**

**Now I'm broken and I'm faded**

**I'm half the man I thought**

**I would be~**

**But you can have, all what's left yeah yeah**

**What's left of me…**

"But I'm going to do it, with the certainty that I won't regret it in the end."

"Do you know what date is tomorrow, Natsume?" Yuuki asked. Natsume shook his head which means 'no.' Yuuki laughed with tears, **"It's our fourth anniversary." **Natsume was shocked. How could he forgot something like that? "And I'm going to give you the gift that I'm sure you won't regret." Yuuki said. Natsume looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. Yuuki sighed and took something from her finger. Slipped a diamond ring off and gave it to Natsume.

**I'm dying to tell you see**

**Going out of my mind, out of my mind**

**I'm just running in circles all the time**

**Will you take what's left?**

**Will you take what's left?**

**Will you take what's left? Of me~**

**Just running in circles all the time**

**Will you take what's left?**

**Will you take what's left?**

**Will you take what's left? Of me~**

**Take what's left of me…**

"I'm letting you go." Yuuki said with tears flowing from her eyes. Natsume could only stare at her. NO way?!

"Can I have a hug?" Yuuki requested—her last request. Natsume pulled her in and whispered "Thank you." Yuuki smiled and said after pulling away "But promise me, you must make Mikan your girlfriend as soon as possible, or maybe, sooner than soon." That two looked at each other when they heard **'All passengers of flight 044, Japan to Paris, please proceed to door 18, again, all passengers of flight 044, Japan to Paris, please proceed to door 18, '**

"Well, this is goodbye, Hyuuga Natsume." Yuuki waved. While Natsume only waved at her with a smile in his face. Few minutes later, after the plane took off, a hand slowly tugged to Natsumes' pants. "Dada, was that mean that you can marry mom now?" Ari asked. Natsume only smirked and nod. "Why, do you want me to marry your mom?" Natsume asked. The twins looked at each other and squealed "Of course!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter-30-Osaka**

Mikan took the twins to the carnival which was visiting Osaka for a one day only show—of course they **are **going to stay there for a night too. After they checked in a hotel, bathe and slipped into new robes, they went off, for some stroll and breakfast. Mikan wore lavender tube, white short shorts, flip flops, no accessories except for a plain watch and lavender ordinary earrings, Gucci sunglasses and brown bag and of course her hair up in a formal pony tail. Hikari wore yellow spaghetti top, a denim mini skirt, cowboy boots, her denim body bag, and her fair raven hair were in low two ears. And the last raven, Hikaru, was simple, a white undershirt underneath his grey undershirt that has silver prints, mossy green cargo, flip flops, some arm bands and his fathers' chain.

After some eggs and bacon for break fast, they stroll the place for something to buy—to bring back home.

They went in a busy street of booths; while Mikan was looking at the booths, the twins caught sight of someone, and ran to meet him. Mikan was busy looking at a magazine booth that she didn't manage to notice that the twins were already gone. A minute passed when a finger tapped her shoulder which made her look behind as the guy said "The way you do that, you won't be noticing that your children are already gone." As the twins sat on their fathers' shoulders—his broad shoulders weren't just there for show you know.

Mikan eyed him and was impressed on his shirt—as if. He was madly handsome with those forget-me-not cowboy shades, messy raven hair, a black shirt which asks "Do you know where your girl was last night?—I know—in my bed.", grey, white, and black checkered knee shorts and flip flops. And like his son, some black arm bands for his arm. Hey, we all know how good Natsume Hyuuga looks with black right?

"And what does a busy raven such as you doing in a busy street of Osaka, Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked with a tone of _your-suppose-to-be-wearing-business-clothes-for-heaven-sake. _Natsume put the twins down before answering the brunette, "Well, I heard a carnival was visiting so, I came." He answered with a _matter-of-fact _tone. "Since when did you start to like carnivals?" Mikan asked with a slight chuckle. "Just now."

Mikan raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Oh-okay. So do you want to go with us—or you prefer to stroll on your own." Natsume just smirked, offered his hands to the twins and led the way. Mikan only smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

**There's much going on today**

**I'm really bored its getting late**

**What happened to my Saturday?**

**Monday's coming the day I hate**

**Sit on my bed alone**

**Staring at the phone**

**He wasn't I wanted what I thought no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

The family went to look at the costume museum. They entered it and immediately went for the fairy tale-part—leaded by Hikari of course. "Look, mom, dad, Aru, its Beauty—and the beast." Hikari said as she awed at the godly beauty of the fairy tale princess. "I wished I was a princess." Ari said. "Uhh-another stupid wish. Well, I wish that some gundam or robot will crash your rainbow kingdom." Aru said, smirking. "Aru, that's not very nice." Mikan said.

Next, they went to the technology room—where robots and other modern toys were placed. "Whoa the next generation, 10-D." Aru said, glancing at the small but so-next-generation technology. "Ha-ha-ha, as if I care." Ari laughed, sarcastically. "Won't you two stop fighting over things?" Mikan asked nicely. The twins only pouted. "Okay I think we better look for some other attraction sights."

**This when I start to bite my nails**

**I clean my room when all else fails**

**I think its time for me to bail**

**This point of view is getting stale**

The next part they entered was a picture booth. "I don't think this is a good idea." Natsume said and Aru agreed. "Oh, come on, this would be fun." Ari said. "Yeah-and besides, were allowed to use the costumes." Mikan said, as she chooses some costumes and led Ari to the dressing room. Natsume and Aru only shrugged and choose some costumes and entered the other dressing room.

After a few minutes, Ari comes out with a French doll costume a red gothic dress, with orange frills, white stockings and black shoes.

Next, Mikan went out with a snow white costume, with white Sakura petals and a carnation pink obi.

Third to come out was Hikaru, who looked like a black cat with those black ears, black leather shirt, collar, black cargo, and those multiple chains.

Last was Natsume, who wore a vampire costume, a dark tux, red cravat and dark crimson cape.

"How cute." Mikan said as she arranged Aru's black cat ears. And after her dear son, her _so-soon-to-be-husband _fixes his cravat. Natsume at least manage to control his blush. "Mom, Dad, hurry up." Ari called out.

**First photo; **Natsume and Mikan on the back, as the twins on front.

**Second photo; **Aru posed as if his going to scratch the French doll, Ari. Natsume went behind Mikan and posed as if he's going to bite her.

**Third … **

_Meanwhile,_

"Hon, where did Natsume go to?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked her dear husband. Mr. Hyuuga only shrugged. "After their break up, I haven't seen Natsume step on this house." Mr. Hyuuga looked at his wife and said "Why don't you call and ask him. Whether or not his coming to the family dinner party tomorrow night?" Mr. Hyuuga said before he flipped his newspaper to the next page. Mrs. Hyuuga sighed and dialed Natsume's number.

**Sit on my bed alone**

**Staring at the phone**

**He wasn't I wanted what I thought no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Ring~**

Natsume took his phone and answered it.

"**Hey, sweetie. Where are you?"**

"I'm in Osaka, mom, with Mikan and the kids."

"**Kids? What kids?"**

"My children. Why?"

"**Oh-MY-GOD! NATSUME HYUUGA. SINCE WHEN DID YOU START KEEPING A SECRET FROM YOUR SO-DEARY MOM? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I ALREADY HAVE A GRANDCHILD? AND FOR HEAVENS' **

**SAKE, GRANDCHILDREN?"**

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that you and dad are grandparents now. Before I left Japan, 8-9 years before, I didn't know that I impregnated Mikan. I didn't know mom. But when I came back here, I saw them, and didn't have any second thoughts that they were Hyuuga's. "

"**Okay. But you're coming tomorrow night for the family dinner party right? Aoi, Youichi's girlfriend is coming too."**

"Um-yeah, of course."

"**Why don't you bring the twins and Mikan too? I miss Mikan so much and I want to meet the twins too."**

"Um—I'm not so sure, but I'll try asking them."

"**Okay—we'll be expecting you."**

"Bye."

**Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah we've all got choices**

**Nah-nah-nah-nah we've all got voices**

**Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah Stand up make some noise**

**Nah-nah-nah-nah Stand up make some noise**

Now, they are in a fast food restaurant. Mikan and Natsume were sitting in their table, while the twins were playing. "Um, Mom called." Natsume started after eating a French fry. Mikan paused for a while before saying "So, what's up?" "Well, she wants to invite you for tomorrow's family dinner party." Natsume said. "What?" Mikan said.

"What?" Natsume asked back. "What am I going to wear?" Mikan continued. Natsume only chuckled after hearing her say those useless words. "Why are you laughing? Your mother is a world class fashion designer. What will she be saying if I come with ordinary clothes? Huh?" Mikan protested. "Okay, okay." Natsume answered. "You really have to accompany me shopping."

"You have to bring the twins too—the old hag wants to meet her grandchildren." Natsume said. "Grandchildren?" Mikan asked. "Well, yeah. Since Yuuki gave me my freedom, you **have **to marry me now." Natsume said with a smirk. Mikan smirked too and said "What if I'll marry other guys." Natsume paused and looked at her and thought of a marvelous come back "The twins won't allow you. You don't have a choice, polka. You **have **to marry me and only me."

"Aru, Ari, that's enough. Your foods going to be cold" Mikan called ignoring the protesting raven. And so, they ate.

"**After, nine years of disappearance, Natsume Hyuuga and maybe the now, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga is seen here in Osaka with two lovely raven twins. Let's go and ask what's up with these two." **A reporter said in front of the camera. He entered the fast food restaurant and went to the rock stars. **"Good day, Natsume, Mikan. Can you explain what's up with the nine year gone issue?" **the reporter asked. **"Well, me and my wife had some personal business to be seriously attended. So we left the music world." **Natsume said as he emphasized the words 'my wife' and held Mikans' hand, who nervously go with the flow. **"And who are these beautiful pair of twins?"**

"**Well, isn't it obvious? Our children." **Natsume answered.

**Sit on my bed alone**

**Staring at the phone**

**He wasn't I wanted what I thought no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**He wasn't I wanted what I thought no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**Like I was special coz I am special**

**Nah-Nah-nah-nah-nah**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-Family Dinner Party**

Natsume carefully fixed Aru's bow tie. He wore an all black tux, black polo, brown tie—messily worn and black shoes. Hair—as messy as always. He fixed his sons' blue bow tie. Aru wore a simple chocolate brown polo, black pants, brown shoes and his sky blue bow tie.

As the two **(boys)** ravens, fix each other, Ari went out from her mom's room with a matching—_brown-to-blue _dress code. She wore spaghetti sky-blue ball dress that ends right to her knees. The brown laces were gently and gorgeously fixed at the hem and in the other linings; Mikan also gave her brown stockings and shinning blue flat shoes. Her jewelry is very tough too—wearing an aquamarine bracelet, necklace and earrings—given by '_Papa_' of course. Her hair, being a raven too—isn't messy like her dear father and beloved brother; instead they were placed in a ponytail, with soft yet big curls.

Minutes later, Mikan went out which made the twins awe and Natsume dumbfounded. She went out with a chocolate brown colored fitting tube dress that ends on the knees. It hugged her curves. The dress was embroidered with gothic flowers with the same color with the cloth—only darker though. Her hair was in two super messy beehive styles with a topaz hair clip pinned on her slender chestnut hair. Her only jewelries were the topaz ring on her left middle finger and the topaz dangling earrings on her ears. She had a brown purse and brown heels.

As Mikan went down the stairs, Natsume offered his hand to his 'wife' and said to himself 'beautiful'.

"Well—looks like were ready to go." Natsume said. "No we're not." Mikan said. "Why not?" the twins said in unison. Mikan took her hand out of Natsume's arm and said "Because I still have to fix you father's tie." The twins chuckled a little while Mikan—acting like a mother—fix her 'husbands' tie. "There, were ready to go."

**Hyuuga Mansion…**

"Youichi—you didn't told me that you were actually the son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga—and you're the brother of **Natsume Hyuuga.**" Aoi said. "Well—can't you tell. I am a Hyuuga. And I told you that I am a Hyuuga." Youichi proclaimed. The older couple just smiled at them—"Ah~young love." Mrs. Hyuuga said. Aoi by the way wears a slender green silk long sleeve dress that ends four inches above her knees. It was simple, yet very royal, green purse, green stilettos and her raven hair was in clean bun. Youichi was in a green untucked polo with two buttons undone, black pants, black shoes and—his silver moon earring on his left ear.

Mrs. Hyuuga was very—colorful. With her sleeveless chocker dress with the colors of yellow, green, red, pink, blue and purple that ends just below her ankle. Her hair was in a bun—like Aoi's—only with a red rose pin that held her raven hair. Mr. Hyuuga wore a black polo, red tie, black vest and black tux and black shoes—vampire look as ever.

"What famous people are you related to, huh? You can tell me that your cousin is Brad Pitt—I won't be shocked." Aoi said arrogantly. "Well, my sister in-law is Mikan Sakura and I don't have any cousins." Youichi said. "No—way. Your sister in-law is **Mikan Sakura? **NO joke?" Aoi asked. "No joke, babe." "Oh—My—god. I can't believe that Natsume-sama and Mikan-sama, got married within these past eight years—I've been, like, a fan—to both of them."

"Well, you're going to meet them, dear, in about a few minutes or so~" Mr. Hyuuga said.

**Ding Dong**

"Oh~ I guess, they're here." Mrs. Hyuuga said. "I'll get." Mrs. Hyuuga rushed. "No, my dear, I'll get it, I want to see _**them **_first." Mr. Hyuuga replied. "No, no, mom, dad, I'll get it, okay—so you both can see them at the same time." Youichi said as he ran to their door. Aoi fixed her hair and dress—hey, it's no joke facing your idol.

"Hey, bro." Youichi greeted as he pat his big brother on his shoulder, kissed Mikan on her cheeks, and hugged the twins. "Well, let's proceed to the living room—they're waiting." Youichi said as he led the 'family' to the living room. "Wow, Dad, you're house is huge." Ari said "It's your house too sweetie." Natsume said.

"Mikan, Natsume—welcome home." Mrs. Hyuuga said and did the same as Youichi. "Son, Mikan." Mr. Hyuuga greeted and smiled at the twins. "Oh—um, this is Aoi, my girl." Youichi said. Aoi, nervously greeted the couple and the kids.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hikaru and Hikari Sakura-Hyuuga." Natsume said to his parents. Mikan, not saying anything, looked at him. The twins went to their grand parents and said in unison "Good evening." And they curtsied. Mrs. Hyuuga leaned down and looked at them. Teary eyed she hugged them before saying "You can call me, Grandmama."

**Grandmama?**

"What kind of name is that, hon?" Mr. Hyuuga said. "Well, anyway, feel free to play around you two, both of you are Hyuuga's—this is your home."

Mikan only smiled—that went well. "Mikan, how were you this past eight years? Jobs or whatsoever." Mr. Hyuuga asked, "Well sir—it was good. I prepare occasions for people." Mikan said. "Oh, then perhaps you can prepare for my fashion shows." Mrs. Hyuuga said "And my business parties." Mr. Hyuuga said. "It would be an honor—sir, madam." Mikan said. "Hush dear—didn't I told you to call me mom and him dad?" Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Anyway—how old are my wonderful grandchildren?" she added.

"They turned eight mom, just few weeks ago." Natsume answered. "Oh, and we haven't managed to give them gifts—don't worry, Hikaru, Hikari, you'll receive anything you wish tomorrow." Mr. Hyuuga said. "Cool." The twins said in unison. "Hey, why don't we go out tomorrow—you know, me, you, Youichi, Aoi, Mikan, Natsume and the twins—let's go to Nara

." Mrs. Hyuuga said. "We never got there, can we come mom?" Hikari asked.

"Um, I don't know, I've got work tomorrow." Mikan said "And I've got business meetings tomorrow too." Natsume added. "Eh?" Mrs. Hyuuga said, "It's alright, we can take care of this little bugs, if you don't mind" Youichi said as Aoi nodded. "Well?" Mr. Hyuuga said. "Alright." Mikan said.

"Let's proceed to the dining room, shall we, I believe food is served." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

The dinner went well and so was dessert. Mikan and Natsume never felt complete in their whole lives, the family that they ever wanted was like this—oh what a lovely feeling.

Mikan proceeded to the great balcony where the old sakura trees dwell. She can feel the chill of the air and the happiness in her heart adds to the very wonderful feeling she's feeling right now. "Aren't you cold?" Natsume called as he approached the lady. "No, it feels all right." He leaned a foot away from her as he enjoyed the air with her. "Um—thank you." Mikan said shyly. "For what?" he asked in return, "Fir everything—I don't know much, but I feel so complete right now—like, everyone are happy." She explained.

"It's nothing—" he said with a smile and as he run his hand to her face—Mikan looked at him and slowly jerked his hand of her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Natsume asked. "I don't like your jokes now, Natsume—it makes me hope." Mikan said in sad eyes. Joke—she thinks he's joking. "What do you mean?"

"The joke that Yuuki gave you your freedom. The joke that I'm supposed to marry you someday—all of that makes me hope that it's all real." She said.

"Mikan—" he called as she stare at him with her innocent hazel eyes—"you still love me don't you?" this time, he's closing the foot-distance between them. Then, she begins to shed tears "It hurts to admit Natsume—it's very excruciating." He hugged her—hugged her tight. "But I'm not joking—she really gave me my freedom—and you'll marry me—no one else but you." He said **(Corny T.T)**

He wiped her tears and stared at her—then met her lips—those lips he longed for—for eight years. Then, Mikan felt something hard near Natsume's pocket. "Hey, there's something in your pocket—what is it?" She asked. Then he remembered his reason he came to her in the first place when he saw her in the balcony.

**Flashback**

Natsume followed his mother to the masters chamber—his parents' room. She let him sit on the bed while she took something on her personal things and gave to Natsume—and the raven examined it "What's this for?" he asked "The Hyuuga women passed it to generations and generations giving them to the next mistress of our family, your father gave it to me as it was given to him by his mother and now, I give it to you. Give it to the right one—I know and I can feel it that Mikan is the most eligible woman to own the _**burgundy."**_

**End of Flashback**

He took something glittery out of his pocket and presented it to his Mikan. "Mom said I should give it to the next mistress of the Hyuuga clan." Natsume said as he showed her the _**burgundy. **_

It was very pretty necklace of _rare _red diamond. The chain pure silver. The pendant was a rare red diamond in pear cut. You can compare the necklace in the Titanic. Only that the diamond is red and is in pear shape.

He gave her the necklace and put it on himself—and she was the nearing _**Mikan Sakura—Hyuuga.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32; Sexy Lady**

Mikan was in a hurry right now, she was finishing some documents—fast.

After saving her last document, she sighed and decided to walk over to her glass wall where the whole view of Tokyo could be found. Happiness lingered inside her. She was like the happiest woman in the earth.

She has job.

The beauty;

The body;

The brain;

The money;

The kids;

And of course the future husband—which by the way is calling her now.

"**Hey babe."**

"Hey hon."

"**You free tonight?"**

"Let me see. Why?"

"**We're going out."**

"Oh, but I have a meeting tonight." She joked.

"**I don't care; I'll drag you out if I have to."**

"Meanie."

"**I'm joking. Well?"**

"Of course it's been a while since we went on a date."

"**Good, pick you up around 8."**

"Okay. Bye."

"**Bye."**

"I love you."

"**Same here."**

After she put down her phone, she immediately looked at her watch and found that it was already 6:45. She's going to be late if she won't hurry now. The brunette picked her bag and spun her heels to the parking lot where she found her car.

Minutes later she found herself deep in her tub—relaxing bubble bath.

After that, she dried herself and put some lotion to her body. Mikan then went to her walk-in closet where she picked a plain midnight blue tube dress that ends approximately just below her butt, blue open toe 5-inch pumps, blue earrings and everything needed.

She was at the middle of finishing her routine when the bell rang. _'Woah, he's early.'_

Mikan took her purse and immediately went down, she sighed before opening the door and flushed a smile at the raven that was waiting to take her out. "Hey." Natsume greeted at the brunette as he kissed her—but the girl didn't let it deep "Sorry Natsume, but you're just going to destroy my make-up before we start this night, now let's go."

Natsume by the way was wearing a tux with a black undershirt underneath it, black pants and his black shoes—plus the messy hair do.

He took Mikan to the five-star restaurant to have their dinner. "Natsume, isn't this quite—um—expensive?" Mikan asked as Natsume pushed her chair lightly before he went to sit in front of her. "Hn." Natsume said.

"By the way, where are the twins?" Mikan asked. "I called earlier and Mom said that the twins are really enjoying themselves." Natsume answered.

The waiter came and gave them the menu.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Natsume asked after he sipped his white wine. Mikan looked at him and nod before saying a "Sure. No problem."

"I have this friend in France; he says he wants a wedding planner ASAP." Natsume said. "ASAP?" Mikan asked in complete curiosity. "You see, his fiancé is dying soon. So he wants a wedding. You could have seen his face." Natsume said sadly. "Okay, what date does he wants anyway?" Mikan asked. "He wants a wedding by—next week." Natsume said. "WHAT!!" Mikan screamed softly. "I can't plan that fast." Mikan said. "Come on Mikan, you could have a plan somewhere, right?" Natsume said.

"Well, yeah—I do but it's for my own wedding." Mikan said. Natsume smirked "Sacrifice it, please. I think if we're in their situation I would do the same."

"Okay—what are their sizes." Mikan asked. "They're the same with the both of us."

After their little romantic dinner, Natsume took his dearest to club hopping.

"Wow, it's been a while since I entered one of these places." Mikan said to the raven. "Hn. Come on." Natsume said as he pulled her over the counter. The bartender came and Natsume ordered two vodkas. They were waiting for their drinks when Mikan heard a familiar song which electrified her bones. "Come on. Let's go." Mikan pulled. "Huh? You're old enough to dance, you know." Natsume groaned but became powerless over the pleading brunette.

Okay, they danced a bit until two songs were played. Then, they went back to the counter where they found their vodkas. Mikan, being the energetic one, drank her glass in one gulp. While Natsume, being the slower dude, drank it slower. _'Hey, this is a bit—so—not vodka taste.'_ Natsume thought. When he traveled his eyes to the brunette he found that she was—well, a bit red. Drunk. To be more specific.

But then, on the second thought, there was something else on the brunette's eyes that were pretty obvious when she looked at him—lust. Or that's what the Hyuuga called it.

Okay, this is starting to be weird.

_**(**__**NATSUME'S POV**__**)**_

Okay. This is weird. I glanced at Polka again. And now, I'm feeling something weird in my stomach, especially on the look over her barely covered body—wahh. WTF !!

"Um—sir?" I glared at the bartender. "What?" I answered normally. I could see the sweat that was slowly running down on his forehead. "I—I think you got the wrong drink sir." He answered.

I gave him a questioning look. "What?" I answered. "You—you're drink si—sir. It's for that newly wed couple. They requested a dr—drug called aphro—aphrodisiac to be put into their dr—drinks."

WHAT??

Aphrodisiac?

Great. Just your luck Natsume.

I slammed my hands into my forehead. I gotta take Polka home as soon as possible. She got more drug than me—so anytime, she would run wild. And maybe, f*** anybody she sees. So, I paid for it and pulled the brunette with me. "Na—Natsume, it's kinda hot. Don't you think so?" Polka told me as I opened my cars door and gently forced her to sit down. "Um, yeah. Whatever." I said. God no. I don't want to get raped—yet.

"Why are we leaving Natsume? I'm still having fun." Polka whined. And damn, I'm starting to get hard. "Shut up, Polka. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Minutes later, we arrived at her house. So, with the drunken woman on my shoulder, I opened her door with no effort. "Natsume?"

"What?" I pulled her hand over my shoulder to balance us both. "You'll stay for the night right?" She asked giving me that _see-me-tonight _look. "Yeah sure." Of course I would stay idiot. Who knows what you will do to yourself after drinking a glass of aphrodisiac in one go. "Great." Mikan said as she tilts her head closer to mine. God, she smells so sweet—Dammit, focus Natsume!! FOCUS.

Finally, we found her bedroom.

I gently laid her on her bed. And immediately, she fell asleep.

I sighed.

I mean, I love to stay, surely. But, I have to control myself. I won't be touching her without her permission.

No—never.

But, if I have more drugs then I won't mind to—aww! Shut up.

I gave her a look before closing the door behind me and head for my own room. After I smelled my own space, I took of my coat, undershirt, shoes and socks. I also unbuckle my belt. I walked to my window and opened it. And damn how cool the wind is. I felt my heart racing as the wind gave shivers to my skin. The silk curtains were also flowing with it, adding to my—well—feeling.

I gave out another sigh, then, I felt something that gave me almost a heart attack.

I felt a finger run down my back, tracing my spinal chord line. I immediately turned around to see this horror.

The woman who drunk that aphrodisiac in one go was now behind me, with those messy locks, shoeless feet and no anything except that tube dress she was wearing earlier.

"Wha—what are you doing here, Polka?" I asked her. She gave me that angel-slash-seductress smile as she hold my hand and lead me somewhere.

**Quiero que sepas que todos los dias  
solo pienso en ti  
eres la reina de mi vida  
mi corazon es para ti  
I wanna treat you like a queen  
I wanna love you tonight  
Sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes let me know if you down to ride  
**

She led me to my bed with me facing my back to the bed. I gave her a questioning look before she slowly pushed me to the down.

Polka—I mean Mikan was still standing in front of me. Um, I now what will happen but I don't want to react until I'm certain on this situation; she put her hands to her back. ALERT. She slid her zipper, allowing her dress to slip down her, giving me full view of her now bra and underwear covered body.

Then, she went on top of me. She gave me that seducing look. "Mikan—I swear you don't know what you're—" She kissed me. Sweet. Hot. Gentle yet fierce. Then she stopped. "I want you now Natsume, and I know what I'm doing. I'm f***ing you tonight." She said getting on my smirk.

But, I still smirk the best after I pulled her under me.

**I told you lady that im going to love you so right  
Let me touch that body in the places that nobody has ever touched before  
Let me just love you right let me show you what i feel  
Your my one and only lady and thats why our love is so so real **

**I know this chapter is ugly, and I'm a bit Rated T here but I'm allowing FLAMES for this one. I'm so sorry I'm late. Forgive me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – The Wedding of Natsume's friend ??**

Today is the wedding day that Mikan prepared for Natsume's friends. And God is she exhausted.

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko and Ari are in Mikan's ex-room in the Hyuuga household. Natsume offered his house and his lawn to be the area of the wedding. All of them were wearing a pink dress with diamond tear-drops. Ari was wearing a white ball dress with a big red ribbon at the back while her raven hair was in delicate curls.

Hotaru's long hair was in a messy bun.

Anna's was in a straight do while Nonoko were in a straight do but she has curls at the tips.

Mikan's hair was in a neat bun with a sakura barrette. She also has pearl tear drop earrings. "Hey, did anyone saw the bride or the groom already??" Mikan asked. For sure, not anybody in this room sees the bride or the groom since the day that Natsume told them about his friends.

"No—but the wedding gown is already here, and well prepared." Nonoko said. "Hey, Mikan-chan, why don't you try this wedding gown?? We wanna see you wear it." Anna said. "No—I don't wanna—" Mikan moaned.

"You're just going to fit it." Hotaru said with a very bad aura.

Mikan smiled shyly and said "O—okay."

Minutes later, Mikan was wearing this white gown. It has white pearl and diamond cuts along the breast line. The skirt was long and silky. Her tiara was silver and, is too, covered with pearls and diamonds. Her tear drop earrings were gone but were replaced by 1 inch wide/long ruby earrings. She was also holding a bouquet of red roses. "I—I "

"Wow—Mama you're so—" Ari said, gaping at her mother's reflection in the human sized mirror.

Mikan herself was speechless. Hotaru and Nonoko were responsible enough to choose the right gown for her. She's not able to make this wedding alone. Then, Hotaru went out from the dressing room holding a jewelry box then opened it. Revealing the _**Burgundy. **_"Hotaru—you know I can't take that necklace out until necessary." Mikan said. "I don't care. I want to see you wear this along with that gown." She said while putting the _a-billion-worth _necklace on her best friends' neck.

There.

It was finished.

She was plain—lovely.

"Mikan-chan!! Imagine that today's your wedding day." Anna said. Mikan and the others only giggled. "Aw, Mikan, you're so lovely." Nonoko said. "Yeah—too bad this isn't the right time for your wedding day." Hotaru said. "Anna, Nonoko, we have to talk to the photographers now. We have to tell him about which and where to take." Hotaru said while picking her pouch.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru went out first while Mikan and Ari were left.

"I wish I was pretty like you Mama." Ari said. "You're already pretty sweetheart."

Then the door opened.

Aru came in, wearing a tux. "Wow—Mama??" he asked. "Mama, let's show Papa your dress!!" Ari said as she pulls her mom with her.

"U—um, Aru?? Ari?? Mama is wearing 5-inch shoes now. So can we slow down??" Mikan said. Then they came to the long stairs—much to Mikan's agony.

"I'm sure Papa is going to love how you look Mama." Ari said. "Yeah." Aru replied.

Then they came to the garden where the wedding is going to be held. _'When the bride is going to see this she'll—'_

'—_Be upset??'_

There, she saw the people, they invited for the supposed to be wedding, waiting for her??

She looked at the altar and saw Nonoko whispering to Koko then giggled.

Anna hugging Yuu while the blonde was wrapping his arms over her slim shoulders.

Hotaru was smiling while looking at her while Ruka has his arm over her shoulders, too.

Then. Those Ruby eyes. Redder than her Burgundy necklace. Natsume Hyuuga was standing on the same tux they bought for the 'supposed to be groom' while his hands were buried in his pockets.

"Wha—what's the meaning of this??" Mikan asked—still in the shock state. She looked down and saw two pairs of identical faces—smiling at her.

Nonoko and Anna were the first ones to approach her ad hugged her. "Aww—Mikan chan. Natsume planned all of these."

"Huh—wha—" Mikan uttered. "It's your own wedding idiot." Hotaru said. "Huh??" Mikan said. "What are they saying, Natsume??"

**There will be no ordinary days for you  
If there is someone who cares like i do  
You have no reason to be sad anymore  
I`m always ready with a smile  
With just one glimpse of you  
You don`t have to search no more  
Cause i am someone who will love you for sure so.. **

Natsume only smirked. "What?? We're going to get married, now."

"But you haven't even proposed yet." Mikan said. Then, there was silence. "Haha, dude. You planned all of these but you haven't proposed??" Koko laughed his ass out. Natsume has this vein pop. The others giggled and chuckled too. "Honestly, Natsume—you're an idiot." Mikan said, laughing. Then to everybody's surprise, Natsume kneel on his left knee while he takes Mikan's hands unto his. All the laughter stopped. All eyes were on them.

"Mikan Hyuuga—"

**(CHORUS)  
If we fall in love  
Maybe we`ll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love  
We can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love  
We will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love  
Anywhere with you would be a better place..**

She likes the sound of it for sure. "I demand you to marry me. Everything is set so whether you like it or not, you're going to marry me." Natsume said. Everyone sweat dropped.

**You can watch sad movies in a diffirent light  
So i`ll be there beside you  
Hugging you oh so tight  
(oh so tight)  
Your hands will never feel so cold and empty again  
Coz i will keep on holding on and won`t let go  
(never let you go)  
You don`t have to search no more  
Cause i am someone who will love you for sure so.. **

Mikan laughed "Boy, it is a bloody weird proposal but it's weirder to hear Natsume Hyuuga say sweet words." She said while Natsume was glaring at her. "But that's not going to count. Yes—of course." She smiled at him while he smiles back at her, then he slipped the diamond ring into her left ring finger.

**(CHORUS)  
If we fall in love  
Maybe we`ll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love  
We can write better a song than this  
If we fall in love  
We will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love  
Anywhere with you would be a better place.. **

**  
**"So—Natsume Hyuuga, will you take Mikan Sakura as your lawful—idiot slash wife until the end of your breath??" The priest said. Mikan shot Natsume a questioning look while he replied her a shrug and his trademark smirk. "Duh?? Do I have to say it??" Natsume said. "Natsume. Say it. Dammit." Mikan said. "Whatever. Yes."

The priest looked at them and turned to Mikan "Do you, Mikan Sakura take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawful—drop dead gorgeous husband, until the end of your breath??" Mikan looked at him again—but this time, glaring. "What—he's right?" He said. "Who the hell made that script?" Mikan asked him. "I did." Natsume said. "Ms. Sakura?? Your answer, please??" The priest asked. Mikan sighed and said "I do."**  
**

**Feel so good when you`re around  
One smile from you  
(one smile from you)  
Be mine,this feel so right..so..  
**

"Whatever." The priest said. The audience looked at him and said "You may kiss the bride." Natsume and Mikan looked at each other. Natsume took the veil from her face. She smiled at him as he smirks. He neared his face to her—but before claiming her lips, he whispered—

"I love you."

Then they kissed. People clapped their hands at them even the priest. They were a messed up couple.

The pretended to be a couple.

They pretended to not feel anything for each other.

They loved.

They pretended to forget each other.

They pretended that it was all over.

They pretended to love someone new.

They pretended that it was all okay.

But in the end—it's still them.

"I'm just glad I hired you to pretend."

**(CHORUS)  
If we fall in love  
Maybe we`ll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love  
We can write better a song than this  
If we fall in love  
We will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love  
Anywhere with you would be a better place..  
yeah aaaaaa

* * *

**

**. . . ****That's the end of it. I swear that this is the WORST chapter I made, but I'm glad it's all over. **

**TO: ALL VAMPIRE BRIDE FANS,**

**I'm going to be canceling VB soon—I'm sorry for the inconvenience but if I'm in the mood, maybe I'm going to remake it.**

**__RaveHimeSama__**


End file.
